réapprends moi a vivre et aimer
by xenarielle93
Summary: deux vies détruites, Bella a su remonter la pente grâce a son fils tandis qu'Edward a fuit. Comment se passeront les retrouvailles? Qu'est ce que le destin leur réserve encore
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfiction écrite en solo. Je suis en train d'en écrire une avec Lilitwilight, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pris goût pour l'écriture et que je me lance maintenant dans une nouvelle aventure. Merci beaucoup à toi Lili et j'espère que cette première fic vous plaira et que vous serez indulgent vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience. Voici pour commencer le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de découvrir ma fic.

**REAPPRENDS MOI A VIVRE ET AIMER**

**Prologue :**

**Bella a connu deux drames mais a su remonter la pente grâce à son fils, Lucas, malgré tout elle cache ses souffrances chaque jour à ses proches. Edward lui a connu un drame qui l'a plongé dans la dépression. Elle s'est battu tandis que lui a fuit. Malgré tout le destin en décidera autrement en les réunissant. Cependant tout ne sera pas simple, le passé ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement et ils réapprendront à vivre grâce à l'autre.**

**Qu'est ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ? Comment se passera les retrouvailles ? Qu'est-ce que le destin leur réserve ?**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je publie le premier chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 -Un retour en beauté-**

**PDV de Bella**

Comme toutes les nuits depuis 5 ans je faisais ce cauchemar. _Il_ avait beau avoir été tué et ce devant moi,_ il_ me hantait toutes les nuits. Je ne pouvais plus regarder un homme sans penser à ce qu'il m'avait fait. Seuls les hommes de ma famille pouvait me montrer une marque d'affection sans que je ressente cette peur paralysante. Mon cauchemar était toujours le même. Je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre, humide et froide, une cave pour être exacte. Je ne pouvais rien voir bien sûr, seule l'odeur de moisi et d'humidité me parvenaient. J'étais accrochée au mur par des chaines au niveau de mes poignets. J'étais transie de froid et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, mourir.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, quand j'entendis la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrir. J'entendais alors le son de pas ou je devrais dire _ses _pas.

Je me réveillais à chaque fois en sursaut au moment où il était devant moi et qu'il me souriait. Et comme chaque nuit je ne pouvais me rendormir. Donc je me levais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de la seule personne qui m'apaisait et qui me permettait de tenir depuis 4 ans. Il était ma seule et unique raison de vivre. J'entrais tout doucement dans sa chambre et m'assis sur son lit. Il était tellement paisible, il ressemblait à un petit ange quand il dormait. **Mon ange. Ma vie. Mon fils.**

Je le regardais dormir pendant presque 2 heures avant de me lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je lui fis un baiser sur la tête tout en respirant son parfum de bébé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le faire à chaque fois que je l'avais dans mes bras, il était comme une drogue pour moi. Et oui j'étais une vrai accro à mon fils et une vrai mère poule selon les dire de mon grand frère. Mais comment ne pouvait-on pas être en total admiration devant un petit être aussi magnifique? Il était la seule chose de bien qui m'était arrivée ces dernières années.

Je sortis donc de sa chambre non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la prunelle de mes yeux puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Tous le monde dormait encore mais je suis sûre que l'odeur des pancakes et des gaufres les réveillerait, surtout mon géant de grand frère. Mon fils et moi on vivait chez mon frère Emmett et sa fiancée Rosalie depuis la naissance de Lucas. On vivait dans un grand appart au dessus du restaurant d'Emmett, _**Le Bella Italia **_en hommage à sa petite sœur chérie comme il le disait si bien. On avait toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle malgré le fait qu'on arrête pas de se chamailler comme tous les frères et sœurs. Voilà pourquoi il m'avait accueilli les bras ouvert avec Rosalie quand je lui avait fait part de mon envie de quitter Forks et m'installer à Seattle, il n'aurait jamais voulu que je vives seule vu mon jeune âge ( 17 ans ) et surtout vu ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Certes mon père avait insister pour que je restes avec le petit chez lui mais je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette ville depuis le drame. Celle-ci me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et je ne tenais pas que mon fils vive là-bas. Cependant je faisais des efforts pour y aller de temps en temps afin que mon père voit son petit fils ainsi que Sue sa femme depuis 8 ans. Elle était comme une seconde mère pour moi tout comme Esmée, la mère de ma meilleure amie Alice. Au début nos relations n'avaient pas été simple, j'avais eu énormément de mal à l'accepter elle et ses enfants. J'avais toujours été très proche de ma mère depuis toute petite comme mon frère. Rien que de penser à elle, les larmes commençaient à venir. Cela faisait 12 ans aujourd'hui que ma mère était morte mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente voir même plus. J'essayais de penser à autre chose et essuyais mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas que les autres et surtout Lucas me voient comme ça. Je voulais par dessus tout lui épargner ma tristesse. Il était trop petit pour être confronté à ça, malgré tout je lui avais expliqué que mamie Renée n'était plus là mais qu'elle pouvait le voir du paradis et qu'elle l'aimerait beaucoup. Malgré tout je ne l'avais jamais emmené sur sa tombe, ce moment je ne le partageais qu'avec mon frère. Tous les ans, on allait sur sa tombe juste tous les deux. C'était notre petit rituel.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Heureusement j'avais eu le temps de finir le petit déj. Je savais déjà qui s'était. Comme toujours Alice était à l'heure. Je partis lui ouvrir.

**- **_**Salut Bells**_, me dit-elle en me sautant au cou. Jasper était derrière elle et souriait en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment ils avaient pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils étaient si différents comme quoi l'expression « les opposés s'attirent » était bien vrai. Et ils formaient un si joli couple.

**- **_**Salut à toi aussi Alice, est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui, **_dis-je en rigolant à moitié.

**- **_**Oh t'es pas marrante Bella, t'as vraiment un sens de l'humour qui craint.**_

- _**Je tiens peut-être ça d'Emmett**_, répondis-je en rigolant.

- _**Ah Ah Ah, très drôle sœurette, **_répondit l'intéressé qui venait juste d'arriver avec Rose.

Jasper et Alice rigolèrent sous les yeux désapprobateurs d'Emmett. Je pris Jasper dans mes bras et lui fis la bise avant d'aller faire un gros câlin à mon ours de grand frère pour me faire pardonner, il n'avait jamais pu me résister.

- _**Je suis vraiment désolé mon grand frère chérie d'amour, **_lui dis-je en faisant ma petite moue.

- _**Comme si je pouvais te résister**_, dit-il en m'embrassant le haut du crane.

Je lui fis un bisou avant de dire bonjour à ma belle-sœur et meilleure amie. Après s'être dit bonjour, tous le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que j'allais réveiller mon petit prince. Avant je prévenais mon frère de ne surtout pas toucher au petit déj avant que son neveu et moi-même soyons là.

- _**Emmett, t'as intérêt à ne rien toucher avant qu'on arrive sinon gare à toi.**_

- _**Mais ….**_

- _**Y'a pas de mais...**_

-_** Oh Bells, c'est pas juste,**_ dit-il en bougonnant.

- _**T'inquiète Bella je veille au grain**_, me répondit Rosalie non sans avoir donné une petite claque derrière la tête d'Emmett alors que celui-ci tentait de piquer un morceau, un vrai gosse.

Je rigolais et entrait dans la chambre de Lucas. Je me dirigeais lentement vers lui et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je souris devant la vue de mon petit bout de chou. Il était en position fœtale avec le pouce dans la bouche et son doudou dans l'autre main. C'était un petit nounours que ma mère m'avait offert à ma naissance. Il ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis et vu que les premiers temps mon fils dormait avec moi, il se l'était approprié. Depuis il ne pouvait plus dormir sans.

Je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux afin de le réveiller en douceur. On a jamais été du matin chez les Swan. Pour toute réponse il se sera contre moi. Une bouffée d'amour et de joie me submergea comme à chaque fois que mon fils était près de moi ou me montrait qu'il m'aimait. Je lui caressais encore les cheveux tout en lui chuchotant.

- _**Mon ange, il est l'heure de se lever. **_

Ummmmm et un petit grognement furent ses seules réponses. Je souriais devant cette vue, il me ressemblait bien pour ce point là.

- _**Mon cœur tu ne voudrais pas que tonton mange tous les pancakes sans toi,**_ c'était le seul moyen pour le faire se lever, un véritable Emmett junior concernant la nourriture.

Il ouvrit ses petits yeux un par un et m'offrit son petit sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

- _**Il faut vite y aller alors sinon y en aura plus pour nous, **_dit-il en me tendant ses bras.

Je le pris dans les miens pour notre petit rituel câlin. J'adorais ces petits moments de tendresse avec lui, on avait toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle. Après notre petit câlin on rejoignis les autres dans la cuisine. Lucas partit faire un bisous à tous le monde avant de monter sur les genoux de mon frère.

- _**Alors bon'homme t'as bien dormis**_, lui demanda ce dernier.

- _**Ouep, j'ai super bien dormi**_, dit-il en souriant.

Tous étaient en total admiration devant mon petit bout de chou, je plaignais fortement les filles plus tard car j'étais sûre qu'il serait un vrai bourreau des cœurs. Mais bon il avait bien le temps pour en arriver là, je n'étais pas pressée qu'il grandisse et devienne un ado puis un adulte, je tenais à le garder près de moi encore très longtemps. On mangea tranquillement tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Lucas était en train de raconter ses rêves à tous le monde quand le portable d'Alice sonna.

- _**Allo, maman, comment vas-tu ?,**_ dit-elle en s'éloignant quelque peu de nous.

Je retournais mon attention vers Lucas sans plus me soucier de la discussion d'Alice quand tout d'un coup on l'entendit hurler.

- _**QUOI, c'est pas vrai. OH mais c'est génial. QUAND ?**_

Tous le monde se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien encore se passe pour qu'Alice réagisse ainsi. Avec elle on pouvait s'attendre au pire, quoi que c'était Esmée qui l'avait appelée donc cela ne pouvait pas être un truc trop extravagant ou horrible. Il est vrai que je l'adore mais souvent je suis la victime de ses folies surtout quand ça concerne le shopping. Rien que de penser à ce mot, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace. Jasper mit sa main sur mon bras pour m'apaiser et surement me rassurer.

- _**T'inquiète pas Bells, je suis sûre que cela ne concerne pas le shopping.**_

- _**Ouais si tu le dis mais avec elle on sait jamais, **_dis-je en bougonnant.

Il rigola au moment où Alice revint en sautillant et avec un immense sourire, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- _**Alors quelle est la grande nouvelle**_, demanda Rose en souriant connaissant déjà la réponse.

- _**Désolé je ne peux rien dire c'est une surprise.**_

Et voilà qu'est-ce que je disais. Encore un mot que je détestais : SURPRISE Alice du voir ma tête car elle s'approcha de moi en rigolant et me prenant dans ses bras par derrière.

- _**Fais pas cette tête ma petite Bella. Tu vas voir tu vas l'aimer cette surprise.**_

- _**Tu me dis ça à chaque fois,**_ dis-je en bougonnant.

- _**Oh allez Bells, fait un petit effort, tu verras, tu me remercieras après. **_

- _**Ouais, ouais c'est ça, on en reparlera.**_

Elle soupira mais me fit quand même un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre Jasper et se blottir dans ses bras. On finit de manger dans la bonne humeur puis Rose et Alice insistèrent pour aller aider Lucas à s'habiller. J'acceptais car je devais encore me préparer pour aller au cimetière. Mon petit prince vint me faire un bisou et un câlin puis il fila avec ses tantes. Je voulus m'occuper de débarrasser mais Jasper m'en empêcha.

- _**Vas te préparer Bells, c'est bon je gère.**_

- _**T'es sûr?**_

- _**Mais oui vas-y, allez ouste sors de cette cuisine avant que j'oblige Emmett à te porter pour te faire sortir**_, dit-il en rigolant tout comme le concerné.

Je n'insistais pas et partis dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Je me prélassais pendant un bon petit quart d'heure puis revint dans ma chambre juste en serviette. J'enfilais un jean taille basse délavé, un top noir et un pull en V bleu. Je retournais dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller légèrement et laissais mes cheveux lâchés. Ça ne servait à rien que je me pomponne pendant des heures pour aller au cimetière et même habituellement je ne le faisais jamais sauf quand Alice et Rosalie m'y obligeaient. Je sortais ensuite de ma chambre et partis dans le salon.

Tout le monde étaient là, Emmett et Lucas étaient en train de jouer à la wii et on dirait bien que mon petit ange était en train de battre son oncle. Je les admirais en train de jouer tout en souriant. La tête d'Emmett était vraiment à mourir de rire, ça se voyait qu'il se retenait de ne pas grogner vu qu'il perdait et tout ça parce qu'il jouait avec son neveu car sinon il aurait déjà tapé sa petite crise et balancé la manette. Et oui mon frère était un mauvais perdant. Les autres se retenaient de rire tout comme moi. Ils étaient en train de jouer à Mario Kart, mon frère avait payé le jeu à mon fils pour ses 4 ans même si je trouvais ça un peu jeune mais bon, je n'avais pas pu résister à la petite mou de mon fils tout comme celle de mon frère.

La fin était toute proche et évidemment mon fils arriva en premier, il sauta en l'air en criant qu'il avait gagné puis il fit la danse de la joie que son oncle faisait habituellement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la faisait, ses tantes l'avaient déjà filmé en train de la faire et comme à chaque fois tous le monde ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Emmett boudait dans son coin, tout le monde félicita mon fils puis après celui-ci alla faire un gros câlin à son oncle. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui résister. Qui aurait pu résister à ce petit ange? C'était toujours la même chose entre ces deux-là. Je partis m'assoir à côté d'Alice et Rose puis mon petit ange me rejoignit en me sautant dans les bras. Il était habillé presque comme moi, a par qu'à la place d'un pull ses tantes lui avaient mis une petite chemise rouge qui lui allait à merveille. On regarda un peu la télé tout en discutant jusqu'à 11h, heure à laquelle Emmett et moi on devaient partir au cimetière tandis que mon fils et le autres devaient aller au centre commercial. On devait les rejoindre vers 12h30 chez Carlisle et Esmée pour déjeuner.

C'était comme ça tous les dimanche depuis qu'on avait tous emménagés dans nos chez soi. Esmée tenait à ces repas dominical afin de pouvoir tous nous réunir et partager de bon moments en famille même si la famille n'était pas complète depuis le départ d'Edward.

Rien que de penser à lui, la tristesse me submergea, il avait toujours été mon meilleur ami, mon confident, c'était comme un frère pour moi tout comme Jasper. Son départ m'avait fait énormément de mal même si je comprenais ses raisons. Malgré tout j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il puisse trouver du réconfort auprès de nous, sa famille. On avait toujours été très unis vu que mes parents et les siens étaient amis depuis l'enfance. On étaient devenus encore plus liés suite à la mort de ma mère. On passait tout notre temps chez les Cullen avec les Hale ( Rosalie et Jasper) puisque ces derniers avaient été accueillis par Carlisle et Esmée vu que leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand ils avaient 8 et 9 ans. On était une sorte de grande famille recomposée, une vrai petite tribu.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par mon petit ange qui me fit un gros câlin et bisous avant de rejoindre ses tantes et son oncle dans l'entrée pour partir. On partit quelque minutes après dans la Jeep d'Emmett vu qu'il voulait conduire et qu'il ne voulait pas monter dans ma mini car pour lui c'était une voiture de fille. Ah je vous jure les mecs !

On arriva environ quinze minutes après au cimetière après être passé prendre les fleurs préférées de ma mère, des freesias. C'était aussi mes fleurs préférées et d'après mes proches j'avais cette odeur. C'était un peu comme si ma mère était toujours avec moi, voilà pourquoi tous mes produits de beauté avait cette senteur. Mon frère sortit de la voiture avant de venir m'ouvrir la portière et mettre son bras autour de mes épaules. On se dirigea en silence vers sa tombe, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots dans ces moments là. Dès qu'on arriva à sa tombe, Emmett déposa les fleurs et on resta quelque secondes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett parle.

- _**Bonjour maman.**_ J'avais eu beaucoup de mal au début à faire comme lui, je ne pouvais parler à une tombe, ça me paraissait si débile mais par la suite Emmett avait réussi à me convaincre en me disant que ça me ferait du bien. Et finalement il avait eu raison.

-_** Bonjour maman, Lucas m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aime beaucoup et qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir te connaître.**_ Rien que de dire ça, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, Emmett le vit et me serra dans ses bras en m'embrassant le haut de la tête.

- _**Tu le verrais maman, un vrai don Juan et bout en train, tu aurais de quoi faire entre lui et moi**_, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup pour ce qui était de faire l'imbécile mais c'est pour ça que je les aimais et que je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Je suis sûre que ma mère aurait été fière d'avoir un petit fils comme Lucas.

On parla avec elle pendant presque une heure avant de prendre la route de la villa de Carlisle et Esmée.

On arriva à 12h30 précis chez eux, Emmett avait presque dépassé la vitesse réglementaire rien que pour arriver à l'heure car monsieur avait une faim de loup. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait toujours faim et la seule excuse qu'il me donna c'est qu'il devait prendre des forces pour satisfaire sa Rose comme il l'appelait. J'aurais vraiment du m'abstenir de lui faire la remarque car maintenant j'avais des images de mon frère et Rose pleins la tête. Vraiment dégoutant! Heureusement on venait de rentrer dans la maison et Lucas vint se jeter dans mes bras. Je le serrais fort dans mes bras avant de le relâcher pour dire bonjour à Esmée et Carlisle. Comme toujours ils étaient rayonnant et encore plus quand Lucas les appelaient mamie et papi. La première fois Esmée avait été très gêné mais je l'avais vite rassuré en lui disant que ça ne me gênait pas. Certes j'aurais aimé que Renée soit là mais je savais que Lucas pensait à sa grand mère défunte et puis comme il le disait si bien il avait le privilège d'avoir deux grands père (mon père et Carlisle) et trois grand mère (Renée, Esmée et Sue) et bien sûre d'avantages de cadeaux. C'est sûr que vu comme ça, on ne pouvait dire non et puis ça les rendait si heureux que je ne pouvais pas leur refuser surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

On passa tout de suite à table pour calmer la faim de nos deux gloutons. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur comme toujours mais je savais au fond de moi que ce bonheur n'était pas complet, tout le monde faisait bonne figure surtout pour Lucas mais je savais qu'Edward leur manquait à tous. Malgré tout on passa tous un très bon moment, Emmett n'arrêtait pas de raconter des blagues, Alice parlait d'une prochaine sortir shopping ce qui ne m'enchantait guère tandis que Lucas était en train de raconter sa semaine à ses grands-parents.

On partit vers 17h30 car le lendemain Lucas devait aller au jardin d'enfant, Alice et moi à la fac tandis que les autres repartaient au boulot. Et oui, malheureusement le week-end était fini. On rentra tranquillement, mon petit père s'endormit pendant le trajet, il n'avait pas arrêté de cavaler comme à chaque fois qu'il allait chez ses grands-parents. Emmett insista pour le porter quand on arriva, dès qu'on fut en haut il alla le déposer dans sa chambre, je lui enlevais ses baskets et lui mis sa couverture sur lui tout en veillant à lui mettre son doudou dans sa main. Je lui fis un baiser et partis rejoindre les autres au salon. Emmett et Rose avaient demandé à Alice et Jazz de rester manger et dormir à la maison vu qu'on avait une chambre d'ami.

Lucas se réveilla vers 19h30. Alice et Rosalie lui firent prendre son bain pendant que je préparais le repas de ce soir, quelque chose de léger vu tout ce qu'on avait mangé ce midi et au goûter. Les repas chez Esmée étaient toujours copieux ce qui plait énormément à Emmett et ce plus encore depuis que maman était morte. Il est vrai que notre père n'a jamais été très bon cuisinier, c'était toujours ma mère qui la faisait avec nous, voilà pourquoi mon frère avait voulu ouvrir un restaurant. Heureusement maintenant il avait Sue sinon ce serait souvent pizza ou chinois.

On mangea tranquillement dans le salon devant la télé puis vers 20h30 je partis coucher mon petit prince. Comme tous les soirs je lui lus une histoire de Disney. Et oui mon fils avait baigné dedans depuis tout petit. Ce soir c'était _Rox et Rouky._ Il connaissait cette histoire par cœur ainsi que le film mais il insistait toujours pour que je le lui lise. Au bout de la quatrième page il s'endormit. Je le bordais et lui fis un bisou avant de rejoindre les autres au salon. Ils étaient en train de se chamailler sur le dvd qu'ils voulaient voir. Les gars voulaient voir _Alien _tandis que les filles préféraient une comédie musicale : _Grease_. Et comme toujours ce fut à moi de choisir.

- _**Bells, faut que tu nous départages, Alien ou Grease**_, dit Alice en accentuant bien sur Grease et en me faisant des signes vraiment pas discret afin de choisir son idée.

Et Emmett de son côté faisait la même chose. Je détestais de voir avoir à choisir mais bon pour faire plaisir à mon chez grand frère et surtout pour me venger d'Alice et de sa future sortir shopping mercredi, je choisis _Alien_. Emmett sauta comme une puce et me plaqua un énorme bisou sur la joue pour aller ensuite frapper dans la main de Jazz. De vrai gosses ! Tandis qu'Alice me fusilla du regard et partit s'assoir, en boudant et marmonnant des choses incompréhensible, sur le canapé. C'était toujours la même chose avec ces deux-là, dès qu'il étaient pas content ils boudaient comme des gamins et comme toujours je partais la voir en lui faisant ma petite mou et un bon gros câlin pour me faire pardonner.

Finalement on passa une très bonne soirée et vers 23h00 on partit tous se coucher. Finit le week-end !

Je pris une douche rapide, puis enfilais un shorty et l'ancien maillot de foot de mon frère et je filais me coucher. Je m'endormis comme une souche mais encore une fois je me réveillais en sursaut vers 5h00 à cause de ce foutu cauchemar. J'en avait vraiment assez. Au début, Carlisle m'avait prescrit des aspirines mais avec Lucas qui était tout petit je n'y tenais pas trop. Puis par la suite j'avais réessayé mais cela me nuisait plus qu'autre chose.

Malgré tout depuis 2 ans, Jasper insistait pour qu'on se voit une fois par mois dans son cabinet. Oui, j'ai oublié de dire qu'il était psychologue. Ces séances avec lui m'aidaient beaucoup. Il m'avait été de très bon conseil pour Lucas surtout concernant la question de son père. Il ne m'avait jamais posé de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la maternelle en Septembre. Certains de ses petits camarades lui avaient demandé ce que faisait son papa et bien sûr il avait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas. Il était en larmes ce jour-là quand j'étais allée le chercher et j'avais dû alors lui expliquer que son papa était au paradis comme sa mamie mais que celui-ci n'avait pas été gentil avec maman et qu'il m'avait fait du mal, sans rentrer dans les détails bien sûr. Cette partie je lui raconterais quand il sera plus grand. Malgré tout cela me faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir un père, je savais combien c'était difficile de grandir sans un de ses parents et je ne voulais pas que mon fils vive ça, malheureusement je n'étais pas encore prête à laisser un homme m'approcher et surtout rentrer dans la vie de mon fils de peur que ce dernier souffre en cas d'une rupture.

Je partis prendre une douche puis après m'être habillé et coiffais je préparais mon sac. Aujourd'hui je finissais à 15h00, j'avais donc largement le temps d'aller cherché Lucas à l'école, les autres jours sauf le vendredi, c'était Esmée ou bien Rose qui le ramenait. En effet cette dernière était sa maitresse. Lucas était très fier de raconter à ses amis que sa « maitresse super belle », comme il disait si bien, était sa tante.

La journée se passa en douceur, les partiels arrivaient bientôt mais je n'étais pas encore stressée, cela viendrait un peu plus tard. Comme tous les jours, on passait par les restaurant et Lucas prenait son goûter au bar. Emmett avait pu se le payer grâce à l'héritage de maman. C'était un rêve de gosse et une sorte d'hommage à notre mère vu qu'elle était née en Italie.

La semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante, je n'avais pas trop de temps pour voir mon fils mais le soir était toujours notre petit moment privilégié, je tenais à garder le moment du coucher pour nous sauf quand il dormait chez Esmée et Carlisle. Notre journée shopping mercredi avec les filles s'est plutôt bien passé, Alice était toujours aussi excitée mais à force j'arrive mieux à dire non et la contenir même si je suis encore revenue avec quatre ou cinq sacs de fringues. Elle est vraiment folle mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime, on s'ennuierait si elle n'était plus comme ça. Samedi, elle était encore plus excitée, elle nous avait expliqué que la fameuse surprise avait lieu aujourd'hui et précisément ce soir au restaurant. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien tout comme les autres, on avait juste à suivre le mouvement et surtout les ordres de notre petit commandant en chef, Alice. Ainsi à 15h00, Alice fit irruption à l'appart pour préparer mon fils mais surtout moi. Tout y passa, les soins du corps, du visage, le maquillage, la coiffure et la tenue bien sûre. A 18h30, je fus enfin prête, je portais une robe bustier noir avec une fine ceinture rouge accompagnée de petits escarpins rouges de 5 cm. Heureusement que ma maladresse s'était atténuée avec les années et surtout depuis que je m'étais mise à la course et à la boxe après la naissance de mon fils. Ce dernier était vraiment magnifique. Il portait un jean noire avec une chemise rouge et une petite cravate noire. Les autres étaient aussi sur leur 31, cela accentuait encore plus ma curiosité. Dès que mon fils me vit il se précipita vers moi en me disant :

- _**Tu es magnifique maman, la plus belle de toutes les mamans.**_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et sourire.

- _**Merci mon ange, toi aussi tu es magnifique.**_

- _**Et oui, mon neveu va faire fureur ce soir, **_ne pu s'empêcher de dire Emmett.

- _**Il a bien le temps pour ça**_, je fus interrompu par Lucas répondant à son oncle.

- _**J'ai pas besoin tonton, j'ai déjà une amoureuse. **_Et bien pour le coup on était tous sur le cul.

- _**Depuis quand **__?_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire

- _**C'est qui ?**_, demanda Alice en sautillant, rien ne la perturbait celle-là.

- _**Bah je voulais te le dire maman, c'est depuis hier. Elle s'appelle Manon et elle est super mignonne. **_Son oncle et les autres le félicitèrent comme il se doit, moi j'étais toujours sous le choc. Vous me direz ce n'est rien de grave mais cela me donnait un de ses coup de vieux malgré que je n'ai que 22 ans, mon petit bébé devenait un grand. Mon ange m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

- _**Tu n'es pas fâchée maman**_, comme si je pouvais l'être.

- _**Mais non mon ange, pourquoi tu penses cela, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il faudra que tu me la montres quand je t'accompagnerais à l'école lundi.**_

- _**Cool **_dit-il en se jetant à mon cou.

Après cette annonce, on descendit tous au restaurant. Quelle surprise en arrivant en bas de voir Esmée et Carlisle présents, ils semblaient rayonnaient et ce encore plus que d'habitude, bien sûre ils étaient au courant. Mon fils courut leur dire bonjour pendant que je me rendais compte qu'on était les seuls dans le restaurant, aucun des serveurs n'étaient présent. J'allais faire la remarque à Emmett quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit. Chacun tourna sa tête vers l'entrée au même moment. Un homme venait de rentrer habiller en jean, chemise rouge et veste en cuir. Mon regard s'attarda sur chaque parcelle de son corps avant de m'intéresser à son visage. Je le reconnus de suite malgré le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis près de 5 ans. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à par ses cheveux qui étaient plus courts. J'étais comme paralysée. Toute mon enfance, mon adolescence et les premiers moments après son départ me revinrent en mémoire. Je fus ramenée à la réalité par le son de sa voix, un doux soprano qui m'avait toujours conquise.

- _**Bonsoir Bella**_, mon nom dans sa bouche avait la consonance d'une chanson .

- _**Bonsoir... Edward,**_ j'avais un mal fou à prononcer son prénom et encore plus à le regarder sans rougir et sentir mon bas ventre s'enflammer. Je n'avais plus ressenti ce genre de chose depuis très longtemps, c'était vraiment terrifiant et bon à la fois. Mon fils vint alors se jeter dans mes bras.

- _**Maman, c'est qui le monsieur ?**_, je crus voir une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux d'Edward mais surtout de tristesse. Cependant il se reprit très vite avant de dire.

**-**_** Je suis Edward, le fils d'Esmée et Carlisle, le frère d'Alice et un très bon ami de ta maman.**_

- _**Moi, je m'appelle Lucas, alors comme ça tu es un ami de ma maman et de mon tonton aussi.**_

_**- Oui depuis qu'on est tout petit.**_

Alice arriva à notre secours en nous disant qu'on pouvait aller s'assoir pour boire l'apéro. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de rêver, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était enfin rentré après toute ces années. Ses parents et Alice avaient souvent de ses nouvelles mais moi je n'avais jamais pu. Vu ce que j'avais traversé après son départ, j'avais eu d'autres choses à faire ou à penser, malgré tout je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier ni ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui à l'époque. Il était toujours aussi beau voir même plus, cependant il avait toujours cette lueur de tristesse quand on s'attardait sur son regard mais il essayait de faire bonne figure devant sa famille et ses amis. Je connaissais parfaitement cela, j'avais eu ce regard après le drame. Cela s'était atténué grâce à mon fils mais il m'arrivait parfois de l'avoir encore quand mes souvenirs me revenaient et encore plus après mes cauchemars.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur comme d'habitude mais encore plus vu la présence d'Edward. On était enfin au complet même s'il manquait mon père. Cependant je remarquais qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de me regarder par moments ainsi que mon fils, il devait se poser énormément de questions vu qu'il n'avait jamais été mis au courant. Je n'avais pas voulu vu ce qu'il avait vécu avant son départ, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il se sente encore plus mal et surtout le forcer à revenir pour moi. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers moi et s'il avait su, il s'en serait affreusement voulu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que son retour aller bouleverser notre vie mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment. Seul le futur nous le dira.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes les mises en alertes et surtout pour les coms que vous m'avez laissé. Je ne pensais pas que j'en recevrais autant sur le prologue et le premier chapitre. Le fait que ça vous plaise me fait très plaisir et me motive encore plus pour la suite. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas veuillez m'en excuser. **

**Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et vous laisse lire le second chapitre. On se retrouve en bas de ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 2- « Pour le coup je ne l'avais pas vu venir » **

**PDV d'Edward**

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Je rentrais enfin à la maison ou tout du moins dans mon nouvel appart. Cela faisait 5 ans que je n'avait pas vu mes parents ainsi que ma sœur et mes amis. Cependant je leur donnais de mes nouvelles très souvent, une fois par semaine au moins. D'un côté ma mère et ma sœur avaient très peur pour moi donc j'étais un peu obligée de leur écrire souvent afin de les rassurer. Il est vrai que mon métier était assez risqué même si je n'étais pas celui qui était le plus en danger. Vous devez vous demander quel est ce métier si dangereux. Et bien en fait je suis médecin comme mon père mais dans l'armée. Au départ je voulais suivre la même voie que mon père et devenir chirurgien dans le même hôpital que ce dernier à Seattle mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Le sort s'était acharné sur moi quand j'avais 19 ans. Rien que de repenser à cela les larmes et surtout les souvenirs me venaient. J'avais très rarement pleuré dans ma vie mais depuis 5 ans c'était monnaie courante mais toujours quand j'étais seul. C'est une des raisons qui m'avait poussé à partir, c'était trop dur pour moi de rester à Forks, ville où j'avais toujours vécu mais qui avait été aussi le théâtre de la fin de mon bonheur, de ma vie. J'aurais du mourir ce jour là, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Après le drame plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux, j'avais commencé petit à petit à m'éloigner de ma famille et mes amis, eux qui avaient toujours été là pour moi. Je m'étais enfermé dans mon monde, plus rien ne me toucher. Cette situation avait duré 6 mois avant que je décide de partir. J'aimais et j'aime toujours ma famille mais je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas. Ma décision et mon départ avait été très dur pour ma mère, elle a toujours été très protectrice envers ma sœur et moi, surtout qu'elle avait perdu un enfant avant de nous avoir, c'était comme si elle le perdait une seconde fois même si je n'étais pas mort. Mon père aussi bien évidemment même si ce dernier ne me l'avait pas trop montré, d'un côté il était fier que j'ai suivi la même voie, même s'il n'avait pas imaginé que je partirais pour l'armée. Ma sœur était également déchirée par mon départ, malgré nos deux ans d'écart on a toujours été très proche. On était opposé au niveau du caractère mais cela ne nous empêchait pas d'être proche et très complice. Mais aussi mes amis qui étaient comme des frères et sœurs pour moi. Tout d'abord Jasper et Rosalie. On avait toujours vécu ensemble depuis que mes parents les avaient recueillis après la mort de leurs parents. Puis Emmett mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur, et pour finir la plus importante, Bella. Elle avait toujours été ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et mon premier amour. On se connaissait depuis tout bébé, vu que nos parents étaient très liés. J'avais eu énormément de mal à la quitter, on avait toujours eu un lien très étroit. Je l'avais toujours aimé mais j'avais tellement peur que son frère ne soit pas d'accord avec une possible relation entre nous, et surtout je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié donc je n'avais rien dit et tenté. J'étais passé à autre chose mais je gardais toujours un œil sur elle, les garçons lui tournaient un peu trop autour à mon avis ainsi que celui de son frère. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers elle, voir même trop selon cette dernière. C'était souvent un sujet de dispute entre eux mais cela ne durait pas longtemps.

Ils étaient bien trop proches pour rester longtemps fâchés et ceci encore plus depuis le décès de leur mère. On était devenu encore plus proche depuis ce moment là.

J'avais hâte de la retrouver ainsi que tous les autres même si j'avais quelques appréhensions. Ma mère et Alice m'avaient donné des nouvelles de tout le monde mais je me demandais pourquoi Bella ne m'avait jamais écrit. Je sais qu'elle avait été très attristée quand j'étais parti, peut-être qu'elle m'en voulait. Je le saurais demain soir au cours de la fête qu'Alice avait préparé. Elle voulait faire une grande fête mais ma mère avait réussi à calmer ses ardeurs en lui suggérant plutôt un repas tranquille rien qu'avec la famille et les amis proches. Il ne manquerait que Charlie et sa nouvelle femme Sue. J'étais assez stressé par ce repas ainsi que par mon retour à la vie quotidienne. Ses cinq dernières années n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Certes je n'avais tué personne, vu que j'étais là-bas pour soigner et non pour tuer, mais cela ne m'avait pas empêcher de voir des horreurs. J'avais vu beaucoup de morts, trop même, que ce soit des soldats américains ou des civils. Cette foutue guerre n'épargnait personne. Le plus dur c'était de voir des femmes et des enfants morts. Certains me diraient que ce n'était surement pas le meilleur moyen d'oublier mon passé mais j'avais le besoin d'être utile, d'aider les autres comme je le pouvais et puis dans ces moments-là je ne pensais pas à ma peine sauf ces derniers temps, je ne supportais plus de voir cette misère, cela me rendait malade et encore plus depuis le mois dernier. Un événement qui pouvait paraître normal vu la situation de ce pays depuis le début de la guerre. C'était encore une opération qui avait mal tourné et qui avait entrainé la mort d'innocents mais pour moi cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase. De toute façon la fin de mon contrat arrivait bientôt. J'étais donc encore plus motivé et décidé à rentrer même si ce dernier mois avait été dur à supporter.

En ce moment même, je venais d'embarquer dans l'avion qui devait me ramener chez moi. On avait embarqué dans un avion spécial de l'armée et le voyage devait durait entre 15-16h, tout ça pour dire que j'avais tout le temps pour essayer de me calmer. D'un côté je n'étais pas seul, deux de mes camarades de régiment rentraient eux aussi : Riley et Démétri. On s'était rencontré dès le premier jour et on s'était très vite bien entendu. Démétri était le fils d'Aro Volturi, un homme d'affaire très reconnu dans le monde entier. Démétri aurait du rentrer dans une des plus grandes entreprises des États-Unis qui appartenait à sa famille pour en être le directeur. Malheureusement pour son père, son fils n'avait jamais voulu faire ce qu'il souhaitait, leurs relations ont toujours été très explosives. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de s'engager dans l'armée. Depuis il n'avait plus aucun lien et pour couronner le tout son père l'avait déshérité. Riley quant à lui, était un fils de militaire donc bien évidemment il avait suivi la même voie. Cependant il avait rencontré quelqu'un lors d'une permission, il y a un an, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas reconduit son contrat. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé d'ouvrir un garage en rentrant. En cinq ans on avait largement eu le temps d'économiser pas mal de fric. Ils m'avaient même demander d'être associé. J'avais beau leur dire que je voulais toujours continué ma carrière de médecin mais ils avaient insisté vu que je leur avais sauvé la vie.

Le trajet passa assez vite, la fatigue et le stress eurent raison de moi. Je m'endormis assez vite et dormis plus de la moitié du trajet. On arriva à la base de Seattle à 16h00 précise. J'avais largement le temps de retourner à ma chambre pour prendre une bonne douche bien méritée après ce long voyage. Après ce moment de bien être et de relaxation, je retournais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Un bon jean délavé taille basse, une chemise rouge que Bella m'avait acheté pour mes 19 ans et des converses noires. Puis je retournais dans la salle de bain me coiffer, cela était bien plus simple depuis que j'étais à l'armée, un coup de parfum et j'étais enfin prêt. Il était 18h00, j'avais largement le temps d'aller chercher la voiture que je m'étais commandé : une volvo, la voiture de mes rêves. Je pris ma veste en cuir et sortis de la base. Vu que le concessionnaire était à 5min de la base, j'y allais à pied. Après avoir été cherché ma voiture je me dirigeais vers l'adresse qu'Alice m'avait indiqué. Le repas devait se dérouler dans le restaurant d'Emmett,** le Bella Italia. **J'avais été très heureux quand elle m'avait appris il y a 4 ans qu'il avait enfin pu ouvrir son resto. Elle m'avait envoyé des photos il y a quelques temps , je pouvais voir que ma mère avait donné un coup de main pour la déco. C'était une pure merveille, j'étais impatient de le voir en vrai. J'arrivai au resto vers 18h45, comme d'hab j'étais en avance. Je me dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée et respirais un bon coup, le stress venait de revenir. J'avais une peur bleu de leur réaction et en particulier celle de Bella. Comment était elle aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'elle avait quelqu'un ? Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Le seul moyen de répondre à ça, c'était de pousser cette maudite porte et affronter ma famille et mes amis. Je finis donc par entrer. Mon irruption avait du attirer leur attention car tous les regards étaient dirigés dans ma direction. La première personne à me sauter dessus fut ma sœur, comme d'hab elle était toujours aussi énergique, cela m'avait beaucoup manqué bizarrement. Puis ce fut au tour de mes parents, Jasper, Rosalie et enfin Emmett. Je commençais à me demander où était Bella quand je la vis un peu en retrait en train de me fixer. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, elle avait un corps de rêve, des formes là où il faut et la robe qu'elle portait la mettait d'avantage en valeur. Elle semblait vraiment surprise de ma présence, Alice n'avait rien dû leur dire afin de leur faire une surprise. Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers elle, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que je m'étais approché d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je respirais un bon coup avant de m'annoncer.

**- Bonsoir Bella.**

Ma voix n'était pas très assurée. Elle pris quelques secondes avant de me répondre. Elle aussi semblait hésitante, elle rougit et cela me rappelait notre enfance. Elle avait toujours été timide, je me rappelais que j'adorais voir ses rougeurs, c'est une des choses qui m'avait conquis chez elle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la fixer comme elle l'avait fait précédemment jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bonhomme vienne se jeter dans les bras de Bella. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, j'étais en train de me demander qui ça pouvait être quand je l'entendis appeler Bella **maman. **Alors là pour un choc, ce fut un énorme choc. Tout se bouscula dans ma tête, ce petit bout devait avoir minimum 4 ans or Bella n'avait que 22 ans. Comment pouvait elle être mère, elle n'avait personne quand j'étais parti et ni ma mère ni Alice ne m'avaient dit qu'elle avait un enfant. J'étais complètement perdu et une multitude de questions me traversaient l'esprit. Mais j'étais aussi triste, d'une part parce que je n'avait pas été mis au courant or avec Bella on s'était toujours tout dit, peut-être qu'elle m'en voulait vraiment et d'autre part parce que cela me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ce petit bonhomme aurait pu être mon fils. Cependant je ne m'attardais pas sur mes interrogations vu que le fils de Bella lui demanda qui j'étais. Vu que Bella m'observait, je décidais de lui répondre.

**- Je suis Edward ****[****…****]****, un très bon ami de ta maman.**

Puis il se présenta lui aussi, j'appris qu'il s'appelait Lucas. Il était vraiment le portrait craché de sa mère, à part ses cheveux qui étaient un peu blond. Après cette découverte, on partit s'assoir. Je me retrouvais en face de Bella. L'apéro et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chacun me posait des questions sur ces cinq dernières années et j'appris qu'ils avaient très bien réussi leur carrière respective. J'appris également que Bella était dans sa dernière année de journalisme, à la rentrée prochaine, elle aurait un poste dans un des plus grand journal de Seattle. J'étais vraiment admiratif, elle avait su élever un enfant si jeune mais aussi réussir ses études avec brio. Malgré que toute l'attention soit tourné sur moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder par moments Bella et son fils. Ce dernier m'épatait, il s'exprimait très bien et semblait très en avance pour son âge. Bella aussi me jetait des regards. Elle semblait gênée et peut-être qu'elle se rendait compte que je la regardais et que je me posais des questions. Cependant je ne voulais pas la forcer à me parler. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait personne et que le père de Lucas n'était pas présent. De plus j'avais appris par Alice et une de ses lettres qu'elle vivait chez Emmett donc cela confirmait mes dires. Malgré tout j'étais assez curieux mais je la laisserais décider du moment où elle voudra m'en parler, je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas la pousser à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, Emmett et Alice avaient déjà tenté dans le passé et cela avait été terrible, ils s'en étaient mordu les doigts. Je fus interrompu par la voix de Lucas.

- **Edward, pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu ?**

**- Euh et bien en fait je travaillais.**

**- A l'étranger ? **

**- Oui**

**- Papi y dit que t'es docteur comme lui, c'est vrai ? **J'étais un peu désarçonné par ses questions mais surtout par le fait qu'il venait d'appeler mon père papi ou ma mère mamie précédemment. Bon d'un côté mes parents avaient toujours considérés Bella comme leur fille, cela m'étonnait donc qu'à moitié. Puis je ne m'attardais pas trop la dessus vu qu'il me regardait attentivement attendant ma réponse.

- **Euh oui. **

**- J'ai entendu que t'étais à la guerre.** Et voilà la conversation commençait à se compliquer.

- **Euh oui**. J'étais complètement déstabilisé. Toute l'attention était tournée sur nous. Bella semblait assez anxieuse et moi j'avais peur de sa prochaine question.

- **Tu as tué des méchants ? **Et voilà j'étais tombé dans le mile, c'était le genre de questions auxquelles je m'attendais.

- **Non, moi j'étais juste là-bas pour les soigner.**

- **Ah et pourquoi t'es jamais rentré.** Là j'étais totalement mal à l'aise, Bella du le voir car elle l'interrompit.

- **Mon ange, n'embêtes pas Edward avec tes questions**.

-** Mais maman, **lui répondit-il en boudant à moitié, j'avais l'impression de voir Alice et sa petite moue qui nous faisait tous craquer.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, ce n'est rien, c'est normal qu'il se pose des questions. Lucas si je suis jamais rentré c'est parce que c'était très difficile pour moi. Trop de mauvais souvenirs ici.** Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, cette fois-ci j'avais l'impression de voir Bella.

- **T'aimais plus ta famille.** Cela me choqua, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse interpréter ma réponse de cette manière.

- **Non jamais de la vie, je les aimes plus que tout. **Quand je dis cela je regardais tout le monde et m'arrêtais sur Bella. Cette dernière rougie. Ce regard ne devait pas être passé inaperçu par Lucas, celui-ci nous regarda à tour de rôle avant de me demander.

- **Edward, tu as une petite amie ?**

Alors là pour le coup, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Le silence se fit d'un coup. Bella s'était carrément étouffé avec son verre d'eau tandis qu'Alice et les autres souriaient et rigolaient à moitié. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça, je commençais à savoir où il voulait en venir et cela seulement après une heure qu'il m'avait rencontré. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui répondit.

**- Euh... non. **Ma voix n'était pas très assurée.

Il me sourit et jeta un regard à sa mère en souriant toujours avant de remanger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'on en entendrait parler. Ce petit avait trop fréquenté Alice et Emmett, c'est sûre qu'avec un oncle pareil, pour les bêtises et les blagues il était servi mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ainsi que ma sœur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je pus apprendre qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient fiancés et que leur mariage était prévu pour le mois de Juillet et bien évidemment ma sœur avait voulu organiser le tout, bien qu'elle soit encore étudiante, elle avait insisté pour le faire. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour trouver assez d'énergie pour faire tout ce qu'elle faisait. C'est pas possible, elle n'était pas humaine. Question argent, cela n'était pas un problème, Emmett avait reçu un bon héritage de sa mère et puis vu qu'ils faisaient parti de la famille mes parents avaient tenu à payer une grosse partie, à vrai dire quasiment tout.

Vers 23h30, Lucas commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Bella voulut monter afin de le coucher mais ma mère insista pour pouvoir le ramener chez eux. Bella sembla hésiter mais ma mère la rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait pleins d'affaire pour lui à la maison et vu qu'on avaient tous rendez-vous à la maison le lendemain pour manger, cela fini donc par la convaincre. J'avais pu me rendre au cours de cette soirée que Bella et son fils avaient une relation très fusionnelle, elle avait l'air d'un mère extraordinaire, ce petit bonhomme avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Mes parents aussi avaient l'air très heureux, j'étais vraiment content pour eux, je sais que ma mère avait énormément souffert de ce qui m'était arrivé. Malgré tout je ressentais un pincement au cœur quand je les voyais tous les deux, Bella et son fils. Ce magnifique portrait je pourrais être en train de le vivre si le destin n'avait pas décidé de m'ôter ce qui m'était le plus cher au cœur. Et le fait de me sentir bien et heureux en la présence de Bella me rendait encore plus triste car je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir cela. Certes je l'avais toujours aimé mais j'étais passé à autre chose et je ne pouvais pas trahir **Ashley.** Grâce à elle j'avais pu oublier un tant soit peu mes sentiments pour Bella. Si ma sœur ou mes amis m'entendaient, ils me diraient qu'elle voudrait que je refasse ma vie et que j'accomplisse tous les rêves qu'on avaient prévu. Une part de moi le voulait mais est-ce que Bella était la bonne personne ? Et puis j'avais pu voir dans son regard une immense tristesse et peur. Je ne pouvais pas savoir l'origine de cela mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la protéger comme j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de le faire quand on était jeune. Je sentais qu'elle portait un lourd secret mais lequel ? Et puis vu qu'Alice ni ma mère ne m'avaient jamais mis au courant pour sa grossesse, cela laissait supposer que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me sentis tout à coup rempli d'une colère immense et incontrôlable, pourquoi il avait fallu que j'envisage cette possibilité. Je devenais complètement paranoïaque, la guerre avait du avoir des effets néfastes sur mon être tout entier. Il est vrai que j'avais assisté à des choses horribles durant ces cinq dernières années, il était donc normal que j'envisage toujours le pire. Malgré la curiosité et l'angoisse qui me submergeaient, je pris la décision d'attendre que Bella m'en parle.

Après que mes parents et Lucas furent partis, Alice partit mettre de la musique tandis qu'Emmett nous proposa de prendre un dernier verre au bar. On parla de choses et d'autres, mais surtout de souvenirs d'enfance, comme les frasques qu'on avaient pu faire nous les garçons et surtout Emmett ou bien toutes ces soirées qu'on avaient pu faire, que ce soit dans notre maison à Forks ou à la Push. Je pus apprendre ce qu'étaient devenus nos amis de la Push comme Sam et Emilie qui s'étaient mariés il y a deux ans et qui avaient eu des jumelles : Manon et Luna. Paul et Rachel ainsi que Quil et Claire étaient fiancés. Leah et Jacob sortaient ensemble depuis un an et demi tandis que Jared, Embry et Seth étaient toujours célibataire. Il était prévu qu'on aille à la Push le week end prochain. Bella sembla mal à l'aise à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, pourtant d'après mes souvenirs elle adorait y aller quand on était jeune. Encore une question que je pouvais me poser. Emmett la rassura en la prenant dans ses bras.

**- T'inquiètes pas Bells, on y reste qu'un week end et puis ça fera plaisir à Lucas de revoir Charlie et Sue ainsi que les autres. Depuis le temps qu'Emilie insiste pour qu'on y aille.**

Cela sembla la convaincre. Après cette discussion, je décidai de sortir un moment pour fumer une clope et prévenir mes potes que je ne rentrais pas dormir à la base vu qu'on devait se voir demain matin pour le déménagement. On avait prévu avec Démétri d'emménager ensemble dans un bel appart style loft. C'est Emmett qui m'avait proposé de rester vu que j'avais bu. Alice et Jazz devaient rester aussi, je devais donc dormir sur le canapé. Cela sera toujours mieux que les lits de camp qu'on avait à l'armée sur le terrain.

Je sortis donc m'aérer un peu et surtout me remettre de mes émotions, j'avais appris pas mal de chose en une soirée, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que je pourrais apprendre au cours des semaines suivantes. Cela devait faire cinq bonne minutes que j'étais sorti quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Jazz. Il s'approcha de moi et alluma sa cigarette puis il prit la parole.

-** Alors comment ça va ? Vraiment je veux dire.**

**- Très bien pourquoi ?** Je savais très bien où il voulait en venir mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, tout du moins pas pour l'instant.

- **Edward tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.**

**- C'est vrai j'avais oublié que t'étais psy maintenant.** Il rigola un peu mais repris très vite son air sérieux. Je crois qu'il me laissera pas tant que j'aurais pas craché le morceau.

- **Bon d'accord, c'est pas la super grande forme mais ça ira mieux avec le temps. Et puis ****j'aurais tout** **le temps de t'en parler quand je viendrais à ton cabinet.**

- O**ui c'est vrai, c'est juste si tu voulais en parler un peu maintenant, vu ce que t'as appris ce soir. En tout les cas je veux te dire que personne ne t'en a voulu quand t'es parti, certes on était triste mais on t'as toujours soutenu. **

**- Pourquoi tu me dis-ça ?**

**- C'est surtout de Bella que je veux te parler. Ne crois pas qu'elle ne t'as jamais écrit ou dit pour Lucas parce qu'elle t'en voulait.**

**- Pourquoi alors ? **Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis que je l'avais appris.

- **Je sais les raisons mais il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui t'explique. Mais sache que ton absence a été très dure pour elle, tu as toujours été très important pour elle, plus que tu ne le crois.**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il sous-entendait, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué dans ma tête en ce moment.

- **Bon allez on devrait rentrer sinon demain on se lèvera jamais. Au fait t'as rendez vous à quel heure demain pour votre déménagement ?**

**- 9h00**

**- Ok donc levé 8h00**

On rentra donc et on monta tous se coucher. Il était déjà 1h30. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et avoir préparé le canapé je me couchais. Malheureusement le sommeil avait du mal à venir. Trop de questions tournaient dans ma tête et dès que je fermais les yeux des images de mes anciens cauchemars revenaient. Ces derniers étaient encore plus dur que ceux que je faisaient au front. Je ne pensais pas que cette soirée serait aussi éprouvante au niveau émotionnel, je finis finalement par m'endormir mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car à 5h00 je me réveillais en sursaut. Je restais quelques instants sous le choc, j'étais en sueur. Mes cauchemars n'avaient jamais été aussi violent. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir la lumière de la cuisine allumée. Qui pouvait bien être levé à cette heure là ? Je me levai set me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée et me tint contre le mur. Je vis alors Bella de dos en train de préparer quelque chose à manger à première vue. Je restais quelques instant à l'observer, elle était si concentrée. Auparavant elle faisait toujours la grasse mat, encore un truc qui avait changé. Je sens que j'avais loupé pas mal de choses au cours de ces cinq dernières années, mais j'étais déterminé à remédier à cela. Au bout de quelques minutes je lui fis part de ma présence.

- **Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle fit un bond et poussa un petit cri avant de mettre sa main sur son cœur. Une chose qui n'avait pas changé, cela me fit sourire.

- **Ouah tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.**

**- Désolé c'est pas ce que je cherchais à faire.**

**- J'espère que c'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé.**

**- Non t'inquiètes**

**- Insomnie alors**

**- Cauchemars plutôt**

**- Ah pareil. **Elle s'arrêta après avoir dit ça comme si elle avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Un silence s'installa alors.

- **Alors tu as besoin d'aide.**

**- Euh oui. Tu sais préparer la pâte à crêpe.**

**- Pas de problème**

Elle me donna les ingrédients et ustensiles nécessaire. Pendant que je commençais la pâte, elle reprit celle des pancakes. Le silence se réinstalla mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier n'était pas gênant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta comme ça avant que Bella reprenne la parole.

- **Tu sais je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écrit ou même dit pour ma grossesse et Lucas.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bells. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as sans doute de très bonne raisons de ne pas l'avoir fait. Jasper m'en a parlé.**

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?** Elle semblait vraiment apeurée. Je la rassurais de suite.

- **Non t'angoisses pas, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il m'a dit que ce n'est pas parce que tu m'en voulais que tu ne m'as pas mis au courant. Il ne dira jamais rien sans ton accord. Tu le connais.**

**- Oui tu as raison.**

- **Tu sais je ne te force à rien. Prends tout ton temps pour m'en parler. Chacun à ses secrets et ses propres démons.**

**- Merci. **Elle me dit cela en me faisant son sourire que j'aimais tant.

Puis on parla de choses et d'autres mais en omettant tout ce qui concernait le père de Lucas. Elle me raconta les premières écho, quand elle a entendu battre son cœur la première fois, le jour de sa naissance, les premiers jours, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots...

Je pouvais voir à quel point elle l'aimait, elle lui donnait tout l'amour qu'un enfant puisse rêver d'avoir et encore plus. Elle avait tant manqué de cet amour suite à la mort de sa mère. Je l'admirais d'autant plus, heureusement elle n'avait pas été seule grâce à son père, Emmett et toute ma famille. Je l'enviais tellement, cela aurait pu être ma vie, malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Vers 7h00, on partit chacun prendre une douche et se préparer, les autres ne tarderaient pas à se lever. On se retrouva tous à la cuisine vers 8h00. L'ambiance était plus calme vu la soirée qu'on avait passé. Après le petit déj, pendant qu'on débarrassait Bella et moi, les autres partirent se préparer. A 8h45, on était tous prêt à partir. On arriva à 9h00 tapante à la base. Les filles étaient assez enthousiastes à la vue de tous les mecs en treillis tandis que Jazz et Emmett raffermissaient leurs étreintes. Cette vison était assez marante et encore plus le regard qu'ils lançaient au militaires. Bella semblait plus mal à l'aise, je mis donc mon bras autour de ses épaules comme je le faisais avant, elle rougit quelque peu mais se laissa faire. Je la sentis se calmer derechef, son mal être était peut-être plus important que je le pensais. On croisa quelques personnes que je connaissais, certains étaient assez déçus que je quitte l'armée, comme Benjamin, il venait d'avoir 20 ans. C'était le benjamin de notre régiment, il devait repartir dans un mois. Il nous accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et celle de Démétri, on était juste en face l'un de l'autre. Les gars étaient déjà là.

- **Salut les gars**

**- Salut doc,** répondirent-ils en chœur. **Tu nous as ramené de l'aide on dirait.**

- **Ouais je vous présente ma sœur Alice et mes amis : Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Bella. Et vous tous je vous présente Riley et Démétri.**

**- Ah enfin on rencontre ta famille et la fameuse Bella, **dit Démétri.

- **Pourquoi fameuse,** lui demanda Bella.

- **Parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi quand on était là-bas.**

Et voilà il avait fallu qu'ils ouvrent leurs grandes bouches. La concerné me regarda en rougissant. Heureusement Alice vint nous sauver.

- **Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot.**

Et voilà comment elle me sauva mais en profita aussi pour diriger les opérations. Quoi que cela nous fut bien utile car on avait certes pas beaucoup d'affaires, mais cela prenait quand même du temps. En 1h30, on avait tout descendu et mis dans les voitures. Je partis donc en premier accompagné de Bella et des garçons. Ils réussirent rapidement à la mettre à l'aise, c'étaient de vrai bout en train. On arriva devant l'appart vers 10h00 et on déchargea tout aussi rapidement. A 11h30, on avait tout fini. Heureusement il n'y avait pas eu de gros meubles a déchargé, vu que ma mère s'était chargé de passer commande et de faire livrer. Cet appart était vraiment génial. Alice invita les gars à venir manger à la maison non sans avoir prévenu ma mère avant, qui était bien sûr ravie de rencontrer certains de mes camarades. On partit donc tous vers chez mes parents. J'étais vraiment content qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien, ma nouvelle vie commençait doucement mais sûrement. Je sentais au fond de moi, que mon retour serait source de surprise et que ma vie prendra un nouveau départ, qui je l'espère sera heureux et me permettra de me tourner vers l'avenir.

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Que vous ayez aimé ou non laissez moi un com, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs et puis si des choses ne vont pas, ça me permettra de m'améliorer pour la suite. Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera car pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. De plus j'écris une autre fic avec un autre membre du forum, Lilitwilight sous le pseudo Rosarielle. Allez faire un tour pour la voir si ça vous dit. Notre fic s'intitule : Renaître de ses cendres. **

**Voici le lien : http[:]/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6685117/1/Renaitre[_]de[_]ses[_]cendres**

**Merci d'avance et à très bientôt.**

**PS : Pensez à enlever les crochés pour suivre le lien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à toutes, me revoici avec le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les deux précédents. **

**Merci pour celles qui m'ont mis des coms ou en alerte, dommage que certaines ne m'aient pas dit ce qu'elles en ont pensé, mais bon si vous m'avez mis en alerte c'est que mon histoire doit vous plaire un minimum. Si vous avez des critiques à me faire, vous pouvez, cela ne me vexera pas, au contraire cela me permettra de m'améliorer. **

**Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire la suite et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 3- Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

**POV Bella**

On venait d'arriver chez Carlisle et Esmée, j'avais hâte de retrouver mon petit prince, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait chez eux, cela m'était toujours un peu difficile, en particulier parce que je ne pouvais pas aller le voir la nuit pour le regarder dormir suite à mes cauchemars. Alors pour une fois j'étais allée préparer le petit déj. Mais cette fois-ci je n'avais pas été seule. Edward m'avait vraiment foutu une de ses trouilles, puis un silence gênant s'était installé, je ne pouvais pas décroché mon regard de son visage, j'étais toujours autant hypnotisé par ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Et moi qui pensais que cela se serait atténué avec le temps et surtout aurait disparu après ce que j'avais vécu et bien je m'étais trompée. Cela était encore pire qu'avant, il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

J'avais été ramenée à la réalité par le son de sa voix, cette dernière me donnait des frissons dans le dos, c'était vraiment déroutant. Puis on avait commencé à préparer le petit déj ensemble en parlant de choses et d'autres. J'avais pu ainsi m'excuser sur le fait de ne lui avoir rien dit pour Lucas, heureusement il ne m'en voulait pas, moi qui avait toujours craint sa réaction. Cependant je sentais qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions, quoi de plus normal. Cependant je n'étais pas encore prête pour cela, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille d'avantage même si au fond de moi je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas garder tout ça pour moi bien longtemps. Je lui devais bien après toutes ces années d'amitié. Malgré tout j'avais pu lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années et ce depuis la naissance de Lucas. Il souriait de temps en temps, il avait l'air heureux pour moi, même si je pouvait déceler une lueur de tristesse par moment.

J'aimerais tellement avoir le pouvoir de lui enlever cette souffrance, malheureusement nous n'étions que de pauvres petits humains sans aucun pouvoir, réduit à subir ce que la vie pouvait bien leur offrir.

Le reste de la matinée s'était bien passé. Assez chargé vu le déménagement mais grâce à notre petit lutin préféré, on avait réussi à faire les choses vite et bien. En un peu plus de 3h on avait fini.

Cette matinée avait été aussi l'occasion de rencontrer les amis d'Edward. J'avais un peu redouté ce moment, enfin surtout quand on avait du entrer dans la base, tous ces hommes qui nous regardaient me donner la chair de poule. Le regard des hommes était toujours un problème pour moi et source de stress. Heureusement Edward avait senti mon malaise et m'avait pris dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais aimé cette sensation, d'un coup tout signe de stress s'était évaporé pour laisser place à un bien-être que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien des années. Je m'étais sentie protéger et en sécurité. Cela faisait tellement de bien mais me laisser aussi pleine d'interrogations. Est-ce que je ressentais encore quelque chose pour lui ? Je pense oui. Mais en est-il de même pour lui ? Qui me dit qu'il voudra d'une fille comme moi, surtout quand il saura ce qui m'est arrivé ? Et puis il n'y avait pas que moi dans l'histoire, je ne pouvais pas risquer de faire souffrir mon fils.

Le rire de Riley et Démétri me firent revenir à la réalité. C'était vraiment deux bout en train ces deux-là, je sentais qu'ils s'entendraient très vite avec Emmett. J'étais contente de voir qu'Edward avait pu se faire d'aussi bon amis, ils étaient vraiment supers sympa et tout comme avec ma famille et Edward, je me sentais bien avec eux.

Edward se gara et je n'eus même pas le temps de descendre, qu'il avait déjà ouvert ma porte et me tendait son bras, un vrai gentleman. Encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, ce dernier me sourit en retour. Je pris donc son bras et on se dirigea avec les autres vers l'entrée.

On était même pas encore arrivé à hauteur de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Esmée, une petite tête blonde passa entre ses jambes et me sauta dans les bras en criant « _**Maman**_ ». Je le serrais fort dans mes bras en enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux et en respirant son odeur de bébé. Cela m'apaisai toujours. Il était comme une drogue pour moi.

**-Alors mon ange, tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Oh oui très bien, en plus ce matin mamie m'a fait des crêpes avec pleins de sirop d'érable, c'était cro bon**. Je souriais, c'était pas un Swan pour rien.

**- Quoi ? Des crêpes ? J'espère que tu m'en a laissé,** ne pu s'empêcher de dire Emmett.

**- Bah non tonton, en plus tata elle a dit que tu devais te mettre au régime.** Tout le monde rigola suite à cela sauf Emmett qui bouda. Pour se faire pardonner mon fils alla le voir et lui fit sa petite moue que j'aimais tant, Emmett ne pu que céder devant sa petite bouille.

Après ce petit moment de tendresse, Esmée nous fit entrer tous en nous embrassant et nous serrant dans ses bras. Edward lui présenta ainsi qu'à son père, ses amis. Esmée semblait vraiment ravie de les rencontrer, cela devait la rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été seul au cours de ces cinq dernières années et qu'il avait pu se faire des amis.

On partit tous dans la salle à manger pour prendre place à table. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas été aussi nombreux autour de cette table, cela faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Mon petit prince était en train de poser des tas de questions aux amis d'Edward, ces derniers semblaient plus à l'aise qu'Edward hier. Quoi que l'interrogatoire d'hier avait été plutôt gênant, j'avais bien vu qu'Edward n'était pas très à l'aise mais il avait quand même réussi à lui répondre. Cependant la dernière question de mon fils m'avait complètement choqué, je ne sais pas où il était allé chercher ça mais il avait eu l'air ravi de la réponse d'Edward. J'avoue que j'avais moi même était ravie d'entendre qu'il n'avait personne même si cela était logique après ce qu'il avait vécu.

Je fus stoppée dans mes pensées par la voix d'Emmett qui prit la parole pour nous annoncer une grande nouvelle à priori.

-** Votre attention à tous, on voulait vous l'annoncer depuis un petit moment et on a pensé que ça serait une bonne occasion aujourd'hui vu qu'on est enfin tous réunis.** Il dit cela en regardant Edward. **Voilà Rose et moi on a une grande nouvelle...on va avoir un bébé.**

Pour le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je fus la première à prendre Emmett dans mes bras et le féliciter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer de joie. Esmée et Alice pleuraient également.

- **Je suis si contente pour vous mes chéris. **Esmée avait toujours été très émotive mais je pense que là c'était l'extrême.

Évidemment la réaction d'Alice ne se fit pas attendre.

- **C'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir gâter ce petit bout de chou. T'es enceinte de combien ? Faudra ****que vous me disiez quand vous saurez le sexe du bébé. Oh et on pourra faire sa chambre dans la chambre d'ami. **

**- Du calme ma chérie, laisse les respirer un peu et surtout laissent les te répondre. **

**- Mais Jasper tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il faut prévoir pour l'arrivé d'un bébé, rappelles toi pour Lucas.**

**- Oui je sais ma chérie mais je pense pas qu'ils sachent déjà le sexe et puis ils ont largement le temps pour la chambre.**

Lucas était dans les bras de son oncle en train de le féliciter. Pour l'occasion, Carlisle alla chercher du champagne qu'il avait acheté en France lors du dernier voyage qu'on leur avait payé à Esmée et lui. La joie était totale et encore plus grâce à la présence d'Edward.

En parlant de ce dernier, il semblait un peu ailleurs, certes il était heureux pour Emmett et Rose mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse. Je ne sais pas si j'étais la seule à le voir mais j'y étais plus réceptive, vu tous les drames que j'avais pu vivre et qui m'avait laissé cette part de tristesse au fond de moi.

J'étais en train de l'observer quand d'un coup il tourna son regard vers moi, il avait du sentir que je l'observais. Il me fit un petit sourire, l'air de dire que ça allait et que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Je lui souris en retour et retournais à l'euphorie générale.

Vers 17h30, on se prépara tous pour partir. Emmett proposa à Edward et ses potes de venir manger à la maison, sans oublier de me l'avoir demandé avant vu que c'était moi la cuisinière de la maison, même s'il aimait bien faire la cuisine, il insistait toujours pour que ça soit moi qui le fasse.

Je montais donc avec Edward après avoir accroché Lucas dans son siège auto. Riley et Démétri étaient montés aussi avec nous tandis que Seth était monté avec Em. Ces deux-là s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour le paintball, je plaignais vraiment Rose de rester enfermée avec eux plus de 5 min dans la voiture. En plus ils avaient même prévu qu'on aille en faire le week-end prochain.

C'est pas que j'aimais pas ça mais le sport avec lui tournait toujours au drame. Je dis ça dans le sens qu'il est très compétitif donc s'il perd, on aura droit au boudin pendant un temps infini jusqu'à ce que le vainqueur accepte de rejouer. Je m'en rappelle quand on était plus petit, j'avais eu le malheur de gagner au tennis, il m'avait harcelé pendant 1 semaine pour qu'on recommence.

Je redoute vraiment le week-end prochain mais bon peut-être, qu'il n'agira pas pareil vu que l'on jouera avec les potes d'Edward. On peut toujours rêver.

Arrivé à la maison, je partis faire prendre son bain à mon petit prince.

Il était en train de jouer dans le bain quand il me demanda.

- **Dis maman, je pourrais me coucher un tout petit peu plus tard ce soir.** Il me dit cela en faisant sa petite moue adorable, il côtoyait vraiment trop Alice et son oncle, je savais déjà que j'allais céder.

- **D'accord mais pas plus tard que 22h00.**

**- Cool ! Merci ma petite maman chérie d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur, **me dit-il en se jetant à mon cou et me mouillant par la même occasion.

- **Bon, allez mon ange, on se rince et on rejoint les autres.**

**- Je peux me rincer tout seul ?**

**- Si tu veux, vas y.**

Je le surveillais pendant qu'il se rinçait. Il grandit vraiment trop vite. Ça y est, je commence à devenir nostalgique. Dès fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans si ce n'est plus. Les filles ont raison, il faudrait que j'essaye de m'ouvrir aux autres et surtout aux hommes. Mais la douleur et surtout la peur sont toujours aussi présentes. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai refaire confiance à un homme.

Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées.

-** Bells je peux rentrer s'il te plait ?**

**- Oui, va y Alice.**

Elle rentra tout sourire et je pus voir dans ses mains un petit pyjama bleu nuit. Evidemment ce dernier a encore du couter super cher. Je lui avais déjà dit de ne pas acheter des vêtements aussi chers pour Lucas, mais comme toujours elle ne m'écoutait pas.

- **Alice...** Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

- **Oh allez Bell's, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de gâter mon neveu chéri.**

**- En plus, moi je l'aime bien ce pyjama, **ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter mon petit homme.

-** Ah tu vois.**

**- D'accord, je suis vaincue.**

**- Je peux te rassurer Bells, je ne l'ai pas acheté, je les conçue moi même.**

**- Ah ba tu vois maman.**

**- C'est bon pour cette fois, mais faut pas que ça devienne une habitude, je sais que t'adore le gâter mais j'aimerais pas qu'il devienne « pourri gâter ».**

**- Merci maman,** me dit-il en se jetant au niveau de mes jambes tandis qu'Alice me prenait dans ses bras.

Ah je vous jure, ils allaient me rendre chèvre ces deux-là tout comme Emmett, je ne pouvais jamais leur résister.

- **Bon allez, on se dépêche sinon tonton va venir râler qu'il a faim.**

**- Vas y Bells, je m'occupe de Lucas.**

**- Ok à tout de suite alors.**

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Les autres étaient tous dans le salon en train de regarder un match de baseball.

Je commençai à préparer la sauce Bolognaise pendant que les pâtes cuisaient. Après que tout fut près, j'emmenais les plats dans la salle à manger. Les garçons avaient déjà mis la table.

-** Allez tout le monde à table.**

Évidemment les premiers à arriver furent mon frère et Lucas, de vrai petit goinfre.

Le repas se passa dans les rires. Les gars n'arrêtaient pas de raconter des blagues. On dirait bien que Em s'est trouvé de nouveaux partenaires pour sortir des blagues les plus débiles possibles.

Je sais vous allez dire que je suis un peu sévère avec lui, mais au contraire j'adore ça, c'est juste pour le taquiner, vu qu'il démarre toujours au quart de tour.

Em était en train de raconter mes derniers exploits en basket.

- V**ous auriez du voir cela, c'était hilarant. Je comprends toujours pas comment elle a fait.**

**- Em je t'en prie arrête.**

**- Oh allez ma petite sœur chérie, reconnais quand même que c'était marrant.**

**- Tu me le paiera sale traitre.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime,** me répondit-il en rigolant. **Bon alors je disais, elle a réussi à se prendre un ballon dans la figure en voulant marquer un panier. Le ballon a rebondi sur le panier et il est revenu vers elle en pleine face. **Tout le monde rigola même Lucas, je fis semblant de bouder mais très vite je me joignis à leurs rires. On ne peut pas être doué en tout.

Edward qui était juste à côté de moi, se pencha vers mon oreille et me chuchota.

- **Tu n'as qu'à leur raconter la première fois qu'il a fait du bowling.**

Je restais pétrifiée sur place, l'intonation de sa voix m'avait donné la chair de poule. Mon corps réagissait bizarrement quand j'étais en présence d'Edward et le fait qu'il soit aussi proche de moi, n'arrangeait rien à mon trouble. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les battements de mon cœur, ces derniers s'étaient légèrement accélérés. Par contre je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir, ce qui bien sûre ne passa pas inaperçu. Il me sourit et retourna son attention au reste de la table. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et surtout calmer mon cœur. Je pense que personne n'a perçu mon trouble. Mais quand je posa mes yeux sur Lucas, je pus voir qu'il nous regardait Edward et moi avec un immense sourire. Et voilà, la seule personne que j'espérais qui n'ait rien vu avait tout perçu, je devais être maudite. Je lui souris quand même en retour puis retournai mon attention aux autres et pris la parole.

-** Au fait Emmett, tu te rappelles la première fois où tu as joué au bowling.**

Il se stoppa dans sa conversation et me regarda avec un regard suppliant. Edward et les autres commençaient à rigoler, seul les amis d'Edward nous regardaient Emmett et moi, attendant surement la suite.

- Bah** alors Emmett, pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ?** ne pu s'empêcher de dire Edward. Emmett le fusilla du regard, se doutant sûrement que c'était lui qui m'avait dit de raconter cette anecdote. Puis il se retourna vers moi.

- **Bells, tu ferais pas ça ?**

**- Tu peux toujours rêver mon vieux, **dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

- **Et toi mon amour, ma Rose, tu ne me défends même pas ?**

**- Désolé mon chéri, mais sur ce coup là, tu l'as bien cherché et tu sais que j'adore quand Bells te remet à ta place.** Je souris à ma belle-sœur alors qu'Emmett commença à bouder.

- **Bon alors Bella, racontes nous cette fameuse anecdote,** dit Démétri.

- **Ok. On était au lycée à cette époque. Alice avait décidé qu'on aille se faire un bowling et après qu'on irait en boîte, afin de fêter la fin de l'année scolaire. Emmett avait commencé à se vanter, soit disant il était super fort à ce jeu, or il n'y avait jamais joué. Quand ce fut son tour, il a commencé à se** **pavaner et faire des tas de mouvements pour frimer. Puis au moment où il a voulu lancer la boule, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il a réussi à se balancer la boule sur le pied ! Vous auriez du le voir, il était en train de jurer en se tenant le pied et en sautillant sur place. On l'a même filmé si je me souviens bien. **

Comme je m'y attendais tout le monde rigola, Démétri qui était à côté de mon frère, le tapa sur l'épaule.

-** Pauvre vieux, vraiment pas de bol.** Et il se remit à rire tandis que le concerné me fusilla encore plus du regard.

- **Et attendez ce n'est pas tout.**

**- Sérieux je vois pas pire que ça, **ajouta Riley.

- **Bells... **Je l'interrompu tout en lui souriant d'avantage.

- **Il a réussi aussi à balancer la boule en arrière mais le pire c'est qu'elle est arrivé sur quelqu'un . En plein dans son prof de maths ! Je vous dis pas la honte. La tête d'Emmett était à mourir de rire.**

Les rires reprirent, on mit au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour se remettre. Emmett boudait toujours dans son coin, je partis donc le rejoindre et mis mes bras au tour de son cou.

- **Oh allez frérot, tu sais bien que moi aussi je t'aime. En plus je t'ai fait ton gâteau préféré.**

**- Tiramisu au fruits rouge.**

**- Oui avec de la glace vanille maison comme tu l'aimes.**

**- Bon d'accord, t'es pardonné, **me dit-il non sans m'avoir fait un énorme bisou sur la joue.

On débarrassa la table, pendant que les autres prenaient place dans le salon, je partis préparer le dessert. J'étais en train de sortir le gâteau quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Edward.

- **Je peux t'aider,** me dit-il en souriant. Je restais en total admiration devant son si beau visage et sourire. Je bugais littéralement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi avant qu'il se racle la gorge.

- **Hum Hum, tu vas bien ?**

**- Euh oui oui, tu disais ?**

**- Je te demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide,** dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

-** Oui je veux bien.**

On prépara les assiettes puis on les apporta dans le salon. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans les rires encore.

A 22h00, je partis coucher mon petit prince, il était vraiment crevé, ses petits yeux se fermaient déjà quand il avait dit au revoir à tout le monde.

Puis vers 0h00, Edward et ses amis partirent. Il était prévu qu'Edward vienne demain au resto, vu qu'il avait rendez vous à l'hôpital pour son entretient. Alice tenait à boire un coup pour l'occasion vu qu'elle était sûre qu'il aurait le poste de nouveau chirurgien. Alice et

Jasper partirent quelques minutes après.

Em et Rose m'aidèrent à débarrasser puis on partit tous se coucher. Demain une nouvelle semaine commencera. Je m'endormis assez vite, ce qui était une première.

**POV d'Edward**

On venait de rentrer à l'appart. Dem avait proposé à Riley et Seth de dormir à la maison vu qu'il était assez tard. J'étais en train de prendre une bonne douche tout en repensant à cette journée. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une si bonne journée, mes amis et surtout Bella m'avaient vraiment manqué. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'admirer tout au long de la journée, même les gars m'avaient chambré sur la route du retour, soit disant je serais amoureux, n'importe quoi. Ils racontaient vraiment des conneries parfois, comme s'ils pouvaient voir cela dans mes yeux, non mais je vous jure. C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé et à une époque, c'était vrai, mais plus maintenant. Ma vie est trop compliquée et je sens que le passé le Bella l'empêche de se lier avec un homme, je l'avais bien senti quand on était arrivé à la base ce matin. Heureusement elle s'était bien sentie avec les gars. Je décidais d'arrêter de penser à cela et aller me coucher.

La journée de demain sera assez chargé, donc il vaut mieux que j'essaye de dormir, afin d'être en forme.

Le réveil sonna à 8h30, je balançais ma main pour l'éteindre et commençais à m'étirer. La fatigue se faisait sentir, je sentais que cette journée serait épuisante. Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche pour me réveiller et en profitais également pour me raser, il fallait faire bonne impression même si je savais que j'avais de grande chance d'obtenir le poste. Puis après je partis m'habiller, un jean bleu, un tee shirt noir et une chemise blanche. Ensuite un petit coup de parfum et un peu de gel. Quand je fus arrivé dans la cuisine, je pu voir que personne n'était encore levé. Je pris un café vite fait puis je partis non sans avoir enfilé ma veste en cuir et pris mes clés de voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital ne me prit que 10 min, au moins je ne mettrais pas trop de temps pour aller au boulot. Quand j'arrivai à l'accueil, il était 9h20, j'avais 10 min d'avance, j'ai toujours aimé arrivé plus tôt. Une jeune fille blonde était à l'accueil.

**- Bonjour, j'ai rendez vous avec Mr Mitchell.**

**- Oh vous devez être Mr Cullen , le fils de Carlisle Cullen.**

**- Oui c'est ça. **Elle sourit d'avantage, elle était vraiment pitoyable, j'ai toujours détesté les filles qui agissaient ainsi, comme si j'allais tomber sous son charme.

- **Deuxième étage, bureau 21A. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne.**

- **Non merci ça ira. Au fait...**

**- Oui, **elle semblait attendre que je l'invite ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je lui souris avant de rajouter.

**- Vous avez un énorme bouton sur le nez**, et je partis directement vers l'ascenseur non sans avoir regardé sa réaction. Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur son sac, à la recherche d'une glace sûrement. Je sais c'était puéril et très gamin mais je n'aimais pas les filles comme elle et puis peut-être que cela l'empêchera de me draguer à l'avenir.

J'arrivais devant le bureau de Mr Mitchell à 9h25, je cognais à la porte avant d'entendre.

**- Entrez.**

**- Bonjour Mr Mitchell**

**- Ah vous devez être Edward.**

**- Euh oui.**

**- Votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et m'a montré certaines photos de votre sœur et vous.**

**- Ah d'accord.**

**- Et bien bonjour. Asseyez vous je vous en prie**. Il me serra la main puis partit s'assoir.** Alors j'ai bien reçu votre CV, je dois dire que je suis admiratif de votre parcours, vous êtes encore jeune mais vous avez déjà un très bon parcours derrière vous. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que vous allez obtenir ce poste et ce pas seulement parce que vous être le fils de Carlisle. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici et je vous remercie d'avoir choisi notre hôpital.**

**- C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Retrouver un emploi aussi rapidement après être rentré du front n'est pas toujours aussi simple.**

**- Oui je vous comprends. Sinon j'ai vu que votre spécialité est la neurochirurgie. **

**- Oui c'est ça.**

**- Et bien cela tombe bien, vu que notre neurochirurgien va bientôt partir en retraite, il pourra ainsi vous montrer comment cela se passe au cours des deux prochains mois et après vous prendrez son poste.**

**- D'accord merci beaucoup.**

**- Bon et bien, on va signer le contrat et vous pourrez commencer dès demain si cela vous va, sauf si vous avez encore des démarches à faire à l'armée.**

**- Non c'est bon, tout est déjà réglé.**

**- Très bien alors voici le contrat. Vous devez signer ici et sur la dernière feuille.** Je signais donc le contrat.** Voilà très bien. Donc pour le salaire, vous toucherez 10000 dollars par mois **(c_hiffre totalement inventé) _**et vous aurez des primes au mois de Juin et à Noël. Je pense que** **je vous ai dit le plus important. Avez vous des questions ?**

**- Non c'est bon.**

**- Très bien, si vous en avez n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Demain vous commencerez à 9h00, votre service est au 3ème étage. On va y aller pour que vous puissiez voir un peu l'environnement et aussi vous présenter au reste de l'équipe.**

**- D'accord.**

On partit donc en direction du troisième étage. Arrivé en haut, on rencontra mon père.

**- Bonjour Carlisle**

**- Ah bonjour Jerry, alors fiston comment c'est passé cet entretient.**

**- Bonjour papa, très bien, je suis impatient de pouvoir commencer.**

**- Oui Carlisle, je sens que ton fils va bien se plaire parmi nous.**

**- J'en suis sûr.**

Mr Mitchell allait rajouter quelque chose quand son portable sonna.

**- Oui Hallo... D'accord j'arrive tout de suite.** Il raccrocha. **Désolé j'ai une urgence, Carlisle ça ne te dérangerait de continuer la visite pour que ton fils voit le matériel et rencontre ses collègues.**

**- Non pas de problème.**

**- Très bien, bon et bien à bientôt Edward, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance et de vous compter parmi notre équipe.**

**- Moi de même monsieur.**

**- Oh j'allais oublier, pas besoin de monsieur entre nous, appelez moi Jerry.**

**- Très bien … Jerry.**

Sur ce il nous serra la main et s'en alla.

**- Je suis content que tu ais eu le poste fiston.**

**- Moi aussi papa.**

**- Bon c'est pas tout ça, allons y. Au fait ta mère a proposé que tu viennes manger à la maison ce midi, ça te dit. **

**- Oui bien sûr. **

La visite se fit assez rapidement. Je sens que je vais vite m'habituer et puis cela me changera du front, on peut pas dire que les moyens techniques étaient très bons, on faisait avec ce qu'on avait. Au moins j'étais prêt pour faire face à des situations complexes. Je pus également rencontrer les différents membres du personnel. Comme je m'y attendais certaines infirmières me dévoraient des yeux, entre autre Jessica et une certaine Tanya. Il ne manquait plus que ça, déjà que j'avais eu le droit à la fille de l'accueil, Lauren. Mon père m'avait prévenu mais j'espérais quand même que cela n'interféra pas dans leur travail, sinon il est certain que je les remettrais à leur place.

Je fis aussi la connaissance de neurochirurgien dont Mr Mitchell m'avait parlé, il était vraiment très sympathique, au moins on s'entendra bien ce qui est primordial dans ce genre de travail. Et pour finir mon père me présenta certains des infirmiers, Paul et Embry.

Vers 12h00, Carlisle partit déposer sa blouse et reprendre ses effets personnel dans son bureau puis on partit en direction de la maison. Je le suivais dans ma Volvo. Arrivé à destination, ma mère nous attendait sur le pallier, elle sourit quand elle vit que j'étais présent. Je sortis de ma voiture et allais à sa rencontre.

**- Bonjour mon chéri,** me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué, et dire que quand j'étais plus jeune, je détestais ça, surtout quand c'était dans les rues et en particulier devant les filles. **Alors comment vas-tu ? Ça c'est bien passé ton rendez vous ? Tu as été pris ?**

**- Ma chérie laisse le respirer un peu,** lui dit mon père en rigolant.

**- Je sais maintenant de qui tient Alice,** dis-je en rigolant, mon père s'y mit aussi.

**- Eh...** répondit-elle en me donnant une gentille petite tape sur le bras.

**- Je rigole maman, n'empêche...**

**- Bon allez tout le monde à l'intérieur, **dit-elle pour couper court à la discussion mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rigoler aussi.

On prit place dans la cuisine, vu qu'on était que tous les trois on mangea sur le plan de cuisine. On parla de tout et de rien, ça me faisait du bien de me retrouver en famille même s'il manquait tous les autres. Cela me rappelait mon enfance, quand on avait l'habitude de manger tous ensemble et se raconter nos journées.

Vers 14h00, on repartit pour l'hôpital, mon père parce qu'il travaillait encore cet aprèm et moi parce que j'avais mon premier rendez-vous avec Jasper. Je ne sais pas trop comment se déroulera la première séance, j'étais un peu stressé, heureusement que je connaissais Jazz car je ne penses pas qu'avec un inconnu, je pourrai me confier.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, mon père m'indiqua le bureau de Jazz et il partit en direction du sien. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de secrétaire car j'avais assez donné ce matin avec les trois pimbêches. Arrivé devant son bureau, je cognais à la porte.

**- Entrez.**

**- Salut Jazz.**

**- Ah Edward, t'es pile à l'heure.**

**- Comme d'hab, **lui répondis-je en rigolant. On se donna une accolade avant qu'il ne me fasse signe que je pouvais m'installer sur le divan. Le parfait cliché des psy. Je me demande s'il a aussi des lunettes et un petit calepin pour prendre des notes pendant que je lui raconterai mes problèmes.

**- Alors comment s'est passé ton entretien ce matin ?**

**- Très bien, comme tu t'en doute j'ai été pris.**

**- Je suis content pour toi. Alors tu commences quand ?**

**- Demain matin.**

**- Et bien, tu ne perds pas de temps.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, mais j'en ai besoin. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas rester à rien faire. Et puis...**

**- Et puis ?**

**- Cela me permettra de m'occuper l'esprit.** Et voilà comment rentrer dans le sujet tout en douceur.

**- Oui c'est sûr. Bon et bien, je vais t'expliquer comment vont se passer nos séances. Au début ce sera tous les lundi, j'ai pu voir avec ton emploi du temps pour les horaires.**

**- Attends comment tu connais déjà mes horaires.**

**- On va dire que j'ai mes sources, **me répondit-il en rigolant.

**- Ok**

**- Donc je disais tous les lundi, de 14h00 à 15h30. Si par la suite on voit que tu as besoin de plus, on verra pour rajouter. Sinon on pourra en parler en dehors de l'hôpital. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Au fait, je voulais te demander, tes amis, est-ce qu'ils ont prévu de voir un psy ou non ?**

**- Euh... on va dire qu'ils ne sont pas trop partisans de ça. Je suis le seul de la bande.**

**- Ah ok. En tout les cas, dis leur que s'ils ont le besoin de parler, je pourrais être à leur écoute.**

**- Ok. Toujours aussi dévoué à aider les autres, on dirait.**

**- Et oui, je n'ai pas changé. Allez on va commencer.**

La séance se déroula très bien. On parla beaucoup de la vie au front, de ce que j'ai pu voir et vivre là-bas. Heureusement on n'aborda pas le sujet du passé, je l'en remerciais pour ça même si je savais qu'un jour il faudra en parler. C'était inévitable même si j'aimerais pouvoir oublier toute cette période.

A 15h30, la séance se termina. Jazz devait aller cherché les filles à la fac, j'en profitais pour l'accompagner, cela me permettra de revoir Bella plus tôt que prévu. Je sais c'était complètement pathétique, mais depuis samedi, je ne pensais plus qu'à elle, j'ai tellement de questions que j'aimerais lui poser mais surtout sa présence me manquait.

On arriva à la fac vers 15h55, elles devaient finir à 16h00. A l'heure dite, on les vit sortir du bâtiment.

Bella était vraiment magnifique, elle portait un slim noir, une chemise bleu nuit, une petite veste en cuir, un foulard rouge et des petits escarpins noir. Cela la rendait encore plus belle mais elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, même en survêtement, elle était toujours aussi belle. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle, cette beauté naturelle, elle n'a pas besoin d'une tonne de maquillage ou de fanfreluches pour être belle.

Quand les filles arrivèrent, Alice se jeta dans les bras de Jasper. Bella me sourit et encore une fois elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, j'adorais ça. Je lui souris en retour. Et me pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

**- Bonjour Bella. Comment tu vas ?**

**- Salut Edward. Très bien et toi ?**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Alors ton entretient ?**

**- Ça c'est très bien passé.**

**- Je suis très contente pour toi. **

Après qu'Alice ait finit d'embrasser son « Jazzou » comme elle l'appelle si bien, elle se jeta dans mes bras.

**- C'est génial Edward, il faut qu'on fête ça ce soir. Qu'est ce que t'en dis Bella ? On pourrait faire un bon petit repas pour fêter ça.**

**- Alice tu devrais sans doute demander si Edward est d'accord.**

**- Oh je suis sûre que oui, pas vrai frérot.**

**- Comme si je pouvais dire non,** dis-je en rigolant à moitié suivit par Bella et Jazz.

**- Ah tu vois qu'est- ce que je disais ? !**

**- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut qu'on aille chercher Lucas et Rose.**

**- Oui t'as raison Bells, je montes avec Jazz, Bella tu peux monter avec Edward.**

**- Euh...**

**- C'est une bonne idée, si tu veux bien, bien évidemment, **dis-je en regardant la concerné. Elle me regarda tout en rougissant avant d'accepter.

Je lui ouvris donc la porte côté passager puis je partis m'installer derrière le volant. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école maternelle fut rapide, moins de 5min. On descendit donc de la voiture, les grilles étaient déjà ouverte. Moins de 5 minutes après qu'on soit arrivé, je vis une petite tête blonde courir vers nous et se jeter dans les bras de Bella.

**- Maman !**

**- Mon cœur. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**- Oh oui cro bien. On a appris à compter aujourd'hui, je sais compter jusqu'à 10 maintenant.**

**- C'est très bien mon amour.**

Rose arriva vers nous.

- **Salut tout le monde.**

**- Salut sœurette.**

**- Mon cœur tu fais un bisou à tout le monde.**

Il descendit des bras de sa mère et fit un bisous à Alice, Jazz et ensuite à moi.

**- Salut Edward.**

**- Salut bonhomme.**

**- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras.**

**- Euh oui si tu veux. **Sa demande me désarçonna quelque peu mais j'acceptais. J'étais content de voir qu'il s'habituait vite à ma présence. Je pus voir que Bella nous regardait pendant que Lucas me racontait sa journée. Alice aussi nous regardait avec un grand sourire, je ne sais pas ce à quoi elle pouvait penser ou quelle idée, elle pouvait encore avoir eu.

**- Bon allez tous en voiture, sinon Em va se demander ce qu'on fait,** nous interrompit Rose.

Jazz me passa le siège auto qu'il avait dans sa voiture, vu que Lucas voulait monter dans ma voiture avec sa mère et moi tandis que Rose montait dans celle de Jazz. On arriva au resto un quart d'heure plus tard. Bella décrocha Lucas et ce dernier courut en direction du resto.

- **C'est l'heure du gouter, c'est pour ça.**

**- Il tient de son oncle pour ça on dirait.**

**- M'en parle pas, entre ces deux-là, on peut pas dire qu'on fasse des économies.**

On rigola tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers le resto.

- A**h ba c'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais ce que vous faisiez.**

**- Oh on a que 5min de retard, frérot.**

**- Bon alors vieux t'as eu ton job ?**

**- Oui ça y est.**

**- Trop cool, faut qu'on fête ça. **

**- Oui je sais, je leur ai déjà proposé qu'on fasse un repas ce soir.**

**- T'as eu raison, petit lutin.**

**- Bon si on fait un repas, faut qu'on aille faire des courses, qui veux m'accompagner.**

**- Maman moi je peux pas, je dois faire une partie de mario kart avec tonton.**

**- D'accord mon trésor. **

**- Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner,** lui proposais-je.

- **Euh ….. oui je veux bien.**

**- Très bien vous vous allez faire les courses pendant ce temps là on va aider Em à faire l'inventaire après leur partie de jeu vidéo.**

**- Ok, bon ba on y va alors. A tout à l'heure mon trésor, pas de bêtises d'accord.**

**- Oui maman !**

**- Ah oui j'allais oublier**. Elle se pencha et chuchota à son oreille. « **Et surtout bat le **». Le petit rigola avant de lui faire un câlin.

**- Sans problème maman. **Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

On sortit donc du resto et on partit à pied vers la petite supérette au coin de la rue. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'on tournait dans les rayons quand j'entendis mon prénom, mais surtout la voix d'une personne que j'aurais aimé par dessus tout ne plus voir de ma vie.

- **Edward, c'est bien toi.** Je me retournais en direction de la dite personne.** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu t'étais barré à la guerre. Dommage que tu y ais pas laissé ta peau.**

**- Garett, je...**

**- Ne t'avises pas de me parler espèce de s..., tu ne devrais pas être en vie. Tu as gâché la vie de ma sœur. Saches que tu vas le payer.**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir ou de l'arrêter. Il avait déjà foncé sur moi et m'avait foutu un coup de poing en pleine figure, heureusement que Bella n'était pas près de nous, même si je savais qu'elle arriverait bientôt. Il me donna un coup plus fort que les autres et je sombrais dans l'inconscient. Cependant j'eus le temps d'entendre la voix de Bella m'appeler. Je pouvais ressentir de la peur dans ce cri mais je ne pouvais lui répondre.

**Et voilà ce chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, j'attends vos coms avec impatience. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez quelques infos sur le passé d'Edward.**

**Sinon je voulais vous prévenir que je pars demain en vacances chez mes grand parents, malheureusement je n'aurai pas internet donc je ne pourrai pas poster de suite avant un moment vu que je rentre que le 17 Aout. Donc la suite arrivera je pense vers fin Aout. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne vacances et bon courage pour ceux qui bossent.**

**A très bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, me voici de retour. J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, maintenant je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos coms si gentils et encourageant.**

**Sinon je voulais rectifier certaines choses concernant le chapitre précédent vu qu'en relisant j'ai vu quelques incohérences. Tout d'abord pour les potes d'Edward, le dernier c'est Benjamin et non Seth. Et enfin pour les infirmiers, je me suis trompée en disant que c'était Embry et Paul. Bon cela n'a pas trop d'impact pour le reste de l'histoire sauf Benjamin.**

**Bon allez trêve de blabla je vous laisse lire la suite. On se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 4 -Quand le passé refait surface-**

**Rappel chapitre précédent **

- **Edward, c'est bien toi.** Je me retournais en direction de la dite personne.** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu t'étais barré à la guerre. Dommage que tu y ais pas laissé ta peau.**

**- Garett, je...**

**- Ne t'avises pas de me parler espèce de s..., tu ne devrais pas être en vie. Tu as gâché la vie de ma sœur. Saches que tu vas le payer.**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir ou de l'arrêter. Il avait déjà foncé sur moi et m'avait foutu un coup de poing en pleine figure, heureusement que Bella n'était pas près de nous, même si je savais qu'elle arriverait bientôt. Il me donna un coup plus fort que les autres et je sombrais dans l'inconscient. Cependant j'eus le temps d'entendre la voix de Bella m'appeler. Je pouvais ressentir de la peur dans ce cri mais je ne pouvais lui répondre.

**POV Bella**

J'étais complètement sous le choc, je n'avais même pas réagis sauf au moment où j'avais vu Edward tomber. Et dire que 5 min avant, tout se passait très bien. J'étais en train de chercher les yaourts que mon fils adore et pendant ce temps Edward était allé chercher des gâteaux apéritifs. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, j'avais entendu une personne s'énervait contre une autre. J'avais tilté quand j'avais entendu la voix d'Edward. Je m'étais alors précipitée vers l'origine du bruit et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis un mec foutre un coup de poing en plein dans le visage d'Edward. Je m'étais alors précipitée vers lui en criant. Il était tombé dans les pommes à première vue.

-** Edward, Edward. Réveilles toi, je t'en prie.** Il ne semblait pas réagir. J'essayais de lui donner une claque, toujours rien.

Je commençais à vraiment flipper quand j'entendis un rire. Je me retournais vers la personne responsable de ce rire inapproprié et tombais sur le mec qui avait osé frapper Edward. Je le reconnus de suite, il n'avait pas changé. Garett, je ne l'avais plu revu depuis l'enterrement d'Ashley, déjà ce jour là, il avait voulu tuer Edward. Heureusement mon père et Carlisle l'avait calmé.

- **Non mais t'es taré de l'avoir frappé.** Il rigola d'avantage, j'avais une soudaine envie de lui en foutre une aussi.

-** Oh il s'en remettra très vite malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un avant goût.**

-** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?** Et voilà, il ne manquait plus que ça. Évidemment certains clients avaient du prévenir la sécurité.

- **Cet homme vient de frapper mon ami. **

L'homme de la sécurité se tourna vers Garett.

- **C'est vrai monsieur ?** Garett nous regarda puis se retourna vers l'agent.

- **Oui et je le referais bien une autre fois quand il sera conscient,** lui répondit-il en souriant. Non mais il était vraiment taré ou alors il cherchait les ennuis. Quoi que à bien regarder, il semblait un peu bourré.

- **Monsieur je vais vous demander de me suivre afin d'expliquer les raisons de vos actes.**

Une part de moi était ravie de cette décision mais une petite voix au fond de moi me disait qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses actes et puis il avait lui aussi souffert dans l'histoire. Garett était sur le point de protester quand je prie la parole.

-** Monsieur laissez-le,** l'agent et Garett me regardèrent avec ahurissement, **c'était un malentendu, tout va bien maintenant.**

L'agent sembla hésiter mais libéra Garett.

**- Vous avez de la chance que la demoiselle soit aussi clémente envers vous, allez fichez moi le camp.**

Garett me regarda bizarrement et partit. Je retournais mon attention sur Edward, ce dernier semblait se réveiller doucement. Je pouvais voir que son œil commençait à devenir légèrement bleu ou violet. Cela serait plus moche demain.

- **Edward, tu m'entends.**

**- Bella**, me dit-il en ouvrant tout doucement les yeux. Il semblait désorienté, quoi de plus normal.

- **Oui c'est moi.**

Il me regarda et me sourit. Je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta ainsi. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui nous entourait, que ce soit les voix ou les passages des gens à nos côtés. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par son regard. Combien de fois, auparavant, je m'étais laissée aller à penser à son regard ou à me perdre dedans. A cet instant, je ne pensais plus à mes peurs, mes angoisses. J'aurais pu rester des heures, des jours entiers à le tenir dans mes bras et le regarder ainsi. Malheureusement la réalité revint d'un coup.

- **Excusez-moi, est-ce-que que vous allez bien jeune homme ?** Edward aussi sembla redescendre sur terre. Il détourna le regard vers l'agent non sans que j'ai perçu une pointe de déception.

- **Euh oui, merci**. Puis d'un coup il du se rappeler les évènements. Il tourna la tête brusquement vers moi. **Où est Garett ? Tu n'as rien Bella ? Il n'a pas voulu te faire du mal ? **

Je le calmais en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres, cela eu pour effet de le stopper d'un coup. Il semblait surpris et ce pas autant que moi même.

-** Tout va bien Edward, je n'ai rien. Garett est parti.**

**- Votre amie m'a demandé de le laisser partir, vu qu'il semblerait que c'était un malentendu.** L'agent paraissait toujours aussi perplexe quant à mon excuse.

- **Oui, elle a raison. Merci Bella, **me souffla-t-il pour que je ne sois que la seule à l'entendre.

Évidemment je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et ressentir un frisson me parcourir. Je secouais la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place, on ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans cette position. Les autres finiraient par s'inquiéter, donc je me levais et aidais Edward à se remettre sur pied. Il semblait d'aller bien à part son œil au beurre noir qui se voyait de plus en plus.

- **Dans quel état je suis ?** Me demanda-t-il en s'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

-** Ça va, tu es très bien**, ma voix avait du me tromper car il me fit une grimace.

- **C'est si moche que ça,** ajouta-t-il en rigolant à moitié.

- **Je mens vraiment mal hein**, il acquiesça en rigolant encore, **bon d'accord à part ton œil tout va bien.**

**- Ouais je m'en doutais un peu, les autres vont me charrier et j'ose même pas imaginer demain au boulot. **

**- Vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre pour pouvoir te mettre de la glace.**

**- Ouais t'as raison. Encore merci**

**- Tu sais je n'ai rien fait...**

-** Au contraire, sans toi je ne penses pas qu'il se serait arrêté malgré le monde autour ou l'agent de sécurité. Et merci aussi de l'avoir laissé partir, je ne lui en veux pas, je le comprends parfaitement. Il a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. **

Je sentais que la conversation était en train de déraper, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion. De plus, ça me faisait vraiment mal de le voir ainsi, même après toutes ces années, il s'en voulait encore et se sentait responsable de cet accident.

- **Edward, arrêtes, tu n'y es pour rien,** il voulut m'interrompre mais je l'en dissuadais, **non, laisses moi finir, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu t'en veux mais ce n'est pas toi qui a causé cet accident, c'est pas toi qui était saoul ce soir là. Alors arrêtes de te blâmer même si je sais que c'est dur pour toi.**

Et voilà que les larmes me venaient, j'étais vraiment pathétique. Je ne pouvais pas le consoler sans fondre en larmes. Il du voir mon trouble et surtout ces sales traitresses.

- **Oh Bella, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.**

Et sans réfléchir, il me prit dans ses bras. Habituellement, si un homme me faisait ça, je le repoussais, même mon frère ou mon père. J'avais eu du mal au début à les laisser me prendre dans leurs bras. Cela me désarçonna encore plus, cet effet qu'il avait sur moi était vraiment déstabilisant et très perturbant. Mes pleurs commencèrent à se calmer quelque peu grâce à cet effet apaisant qu'il avait sur moi mais aussi le son de sa voix puisqu'il me chuchotait des mots réconfortant.

- **Calme-toi ma belle, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer, je déteste te voir ainsi.**

Mes pleurs finirent finalement par cesser, je me reculais à regret de son étreinte et lui adressa un petit sourire se voulant rassurant.

- **Ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui,** ma voix était un peu enrouée, un contre coup de mes pleurs.

- **Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état là, une part de moi est d'accord avec toi, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai toujours été une grande émotive. En tous cas, je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.**

**- Toi aussi tu es devenu psy, **me dit-il en rigolant et surtout pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Pas que je sache et puis heureusement, un psy c'est bien assez.**

**- Ouais, comme tu dis.**

Après ce long épisode émotions, on finit par terminer les courses. Tout le monde, nous regardait bizarrement, je ne sais pas quel image on avait pu donner mais sincèrement, je m'en fichais. J'étais seulement ravie qu'Edward n'ait rien de cassé et puis j'avais d'autres choses à penser telles que les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Après avoir payé à la caisse, on rentra à l'appart qui se trouve au dessus du restaurant. Je sentais déjà que les questions allaient fuser dès qu'on serait rentré et cela ne manqua pas. On venait à peine de franchir la porte du restaurant qu'Alice et Emmett arrivèrent en criant.

- **Bah alors vous en avez mis du temps,** dirent-ils en chœur, les autres étaient juste derrière.

Ils se figèrent dès qu'ils virent l'œil d'Edward puis Emmett navigua son regard entre lui et moi.

-** Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé Edward ?** Demanda Alice

- **Il ne t'est rien arrivé à toi Bella ?** Me demanda mon frère en se jetant presque sur moi.

-** Elle n'a rien Em, calme-toi. Et en ce qu'il me concerne c'est une longue histoire.**

Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite. Jazz du le percevoir

- **Emmett, Alice, vous devriez les laisser monter à l'appart, poser leurs sacs. **Ces derniers voulurent répliquer mais Jazz les coupa avant. **Je suis sûr qu'ils nous expliqueront après.**

Je le remerciais d'un sourire et nous montâmes à l'appart. Je sentais que ça allait être un long moment.

**POV Edward**

Comment ça avait pu déraper aussi vite ? Franchement,je n'avais rien vu venir. D'un côté j'avais été tellement surpris de le voir là, devant moi. Notre dernière rencontre avait eu lieu au cours de l'enterrement, ce jour-là ça avait failli déraper comme aujourd'hui. Sauf que ce fameux jour, je m'étais rebiffé ou tout du moins j'avais tenté. J'avais déjà touché le gouffre suite à mon réveil à l'hôpital, s'en était suivi des jours, des semaines sombres pendant lesquelles je m'étais petit à petit renfermé sur moi-même. La seule solution à l'époque avait été de partir, quitter cette ville qui m'avait vu grandir ma famille, mes amis, ceux sans qui je pensais que je pourrais pas vivre. J'avais mis du temps à me relever, à revivre normalement si on peut dire; et là d'un coup tout venait de me revenir en pleine face. La simple rencontre avec Garett avait fait remonter tous ses souvenirs de ses cinq dernières années.

Je suivais Bella dans les escaliers sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je pouvais sentir son parfum ainsi que la présence des autres derrière nous, mais à part ça, j'étais complètement ailleurs, perdu dans des pensées sombres et triste, que j'avais cru quitter pour toujours. Je fus ramené à la réalité par la petite voix de Lucas qui courrait se jeter dans les bras de sa mère après que celle-ci ait posé les sacs sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- **Maman, maman, enfin t'es rentrée. Tonton et tata commençaient à s'inquiéter. Mais tonton Jazz et moi, on les a rassuré. J'ai même dit qu'il fallait vous laisser pour vous faire des bisous tranquille.**

Quoi ? Attends j'avais bien entendu ou je rêvais ? Vu la tête que faisait les autres et surtout Bella, ça ne devait pas être un rêve. On peut dire que cela m'avait bien réveillé, j'étais vraiment sur le cul. Ce gamin m'épatait de plus en plus et cela ne faisait que 3 jours que je le connaissais. Qu'est-ce-que ça sera dans une semaine, un mois, un an ?

Puis Emmett et Alice commencèrent doucement à rire, ah je vous jure, ces deux-là. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit un de ces deux-là qui lui ait mis cette idée en tête. Quoi que, vu la remarque qu'il m'avait faite samedi laissait supposer qu'il avait trouvé cette idée tout seul. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits pour lui répondre mais Bella fut plus rapide que moi.

- **Euh, mon chéri**, elle me regarda deux secondes avant de retourner son regard vers lui, **qui c'est qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ?**

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils et nous regarda sa mère et moi à tour de rôle.

**- Bah ça se voit que vous vous plaisez, vous arrêtez pas de vous regarder et puis cette nuit je t'ai entendu dire son nom.**

Quoi ? Je sais pas quelle tête j'avais à cet instant mais ça devait être assez drôle pour quelqu'un qui me verrait comme ça. J'imaginais déjà mes potes me chambraient à cause de ça, heureusement qu'ils étaient pas là. En tout les cas, la tête de Bella devait ressembler un peu à la mienne, en plus rouge peut-être.

-** Mon poussin, tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire**. Le petit sembla déçu, malgré tout je pouvais voir qu'il ne nous lâcherait pas avec ce sujet de si tôt. **Mais sinon qu'est-ce-que tu faisais dans ma chambre cette nuit.**

- **Bah en fait, j'avais soif, donc quand je suis passé devant ta chambre, j'ai entendu. Tu m'en veux pas maman ?** Lui demanda-t-il en faisant une moue trop mignonne.

-** Mais non mon chéri, comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir. Tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que tout. **

**- Moi aussi maman, aujourd'hui et pour toujours.**

Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de le déposer par terre. Emmett et Alice ainsi que les deux autres avaient toujours un énorme sourire planté sur le visage, ça ne m'étonnait pas d'eux.

- **Mon chéri, est-ce-que tu voudrais bien aller jouer dans ta chambre, s'il te plait ?** Lucas nous regarda tous avant de soupirer.

- **Vous allez parler de choses de grand c'est ça ?** Très perspicace ce gosse.

- **Euh … oui**

- **Trop prévisible les adultes,** dit-il en s'éloignant non sans avoir fait un bisou à sa mère. Il passa à mes côtés, me regarda, puis s'arrêta net en fronçant encore les sourcils. Puis il se retourna vers sa mère. **C'est de son œil que vous allez parler ?**

**- Euh oui c'est ça.**

**- Tu t'es battu pour maman.** Et voilà encore une couche, il ne perdait vraiment pas le nord.

Évidemment les autres rigolaient tandis que Bella secouait la tête, elle semblait habituée et devait savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement le morceau. Pendant que j'essayais de me remettre, Lucas quitta la cuisine et quand on entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer, Emmett prit la parole.

- **Ce gosse m'épatera toujours, **dit-il en rigolant.

-** Ouais mais je me demande bien qui c'est qui lui a mis l'idée d'Edward et moi dans la tête, **lui répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard ainsi qu'Alice. Les deux concernés cessèrent de sourire et s'exclamèrent en même temps.

- **Tu crois quand même pas que c'est moi ! **

Leurs têtes étaient vraiment hilarantes, on aurait dit deux enfants qui seraient en train de se faire disputer par leurs parents.

-** Ouais ba y a intérêt.** Puis elle se tourna vers moi. **Désolé Edward, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas mis trop mal à l'aise.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bells, je penses que je finirais par m'habituer. Et c'est normal qu'il se pos des questions à son âge,** lui répondis-je en souriant. Elle parut soulager de ma réaction.

- **Tant mieux.**

-** Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut toujours qu'on parle.**

Ah ! C'est pas vrai, Alice n'oubliait jamais rien. Moi qui pensais qu'ils auraient oublier mais non, ma sœur avait une mémoire de poisson. Quoi que mon œil ne laissait pas oublier cet accident. Bella semblait du même avis que moi. On souffla en même temps et on se dirigea vers le salon.

Je me retrouvais à côté de Bella tandis que tous les autres étaient devant nous. Un vrai interrogatoire qui allait débuter.

- **Bon alors maintenant, vous allez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Pas du tout effrayante la sœurette. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais tout fait pour la faire enrager, ce qui consistait à la faire mariner un peu de lui avouer la vérité mais vu le regard qu'elle me lança, je changeais d'avis et puis ils avaient droit à des explications.

-** Garett. **Un seul mot ou je devrais dire un prénom, il n'y avait pas besoin de dire plus pour qu'ils comprennent. Vu le silence qui fit place après mon intervention, je savais qu'ils avaient compris.

Le premier à réagir fut Emmett.

- **Mais il est taré, qu'est-ce-qu'il lui a pris ?**

**- Tu poses vraiment la question Em**, lui répondis-je.

- **Bon d'accord mais après tout ce temps. Et puis qu'est-ce-qu'il fait en ville, je croyais qu'il avait dit qu'il ne viendrait plus par ici.**

**- Bah on dirait qu'il a changé d'avis.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il t'as dit, tu vas pas me dire qu'il ta cogné comme ça ?** Me demanda Alice

- **Non pas vraiment. Il était étonné de me voir ici, il m'a demandé qu'est-ce-que je foutais encore en vie vu que j'étais parti au front.** Je vis Alice se tendre dans les bras de Jazz, elle a toujours été protectrice envers moi, même si c'est moi le grand frère, elle a toujours voulu me protéger. **J'ai voulu le calmer mais il m'a dit de me taire et m'a de nouveau accusé d'avoir tué ****sa sœur et après comme vous vous en doutez il m'a frappé.**

**- T'as répliqué j'espère,** ajouta Emmett.

**- Non, on va dire que je suis tombé dans les pommes**. J'étais pas très fier d'avouer ça, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer, s'il avait décidé de s'en prendre à moi avec Bella a côté de moi .

Dans un autre moment, je suis sûre qu'Emmett m'aurait chambré mais heureusement il ne le fit pas, je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

- **Et où il est maintenant ? **Intervint Rosalie pour la première fois. Elle devait surement vouloir lui en foutre une, elle a toujours été très bagarreuse étant enfant.

- **Le mec de la sécurité l'a laissé partir.**

**- Quoi ?** s'écrièrent tous en chœur, même Jasper, qui était d'habitude celui qui se contrôlait le plus.

J'allais répliquer mais Bella me coupa en mettant sa main sur la mienne. Ce simple contact me fit le plus grand bien. Toutes mes angoisses disparurent d'un coup, c'était assez dingue à croire mais très bon. Je savourais la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau sur la mienne. Je me prie à nous imaginer seuls tous les deux, la prendre dans mes bras et pouvoir toucher sa peau. Non mais qu'est-ce-qu'il me prenait ? J'avais pété un câble ou quoi de penser à ce genre de chose et en ce moment en plus. Garett avait du frapper plus fort que je ne le pensais, vu les pensées délirantes que j'avais.

Je retournais à la réalité quand Bella commença à parler.

- **C'est moi qui l'ai laissé partir,** elle les stoppa de la main,** laissez moi terminer,** ses derniers mots avaient la consonance d'un ordre. **Je sais que ça peut vous paraître dingue, mais je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça, même si ça n'excuse pas ****son geste.**

**- Bella a raison, d'ailleurs je l'ai remercié. Ça ne sert à rien de porter plainte ou quoi que ce soit. Ça devait bien arriver un jour. Voilà sujet clos.**

**- Mais ….** m'interrompirent Alice et Emmett. Je les stoppais de suite.

- **Je vous en supplie, on arrête de parler de ça, j'ai plus envie d'y penser à part si vous voulez que je redevienne une loque comme il y a cinq ans.** Je dis ça sur le ton de l'humour mais je les vis quand même se tendre à l'évocation de mon état d'il y a cinq ans. Je sentis même la main de Bella se tendre.

Je tournais la tête vers elle mais Alice se leva précipitamment des bras de Jazz avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Bella. Jazz avait raison, elle semblait avoir énormément souffert suite à mon départ, je pouvais parfaitement le lire dans ses yeux même si cela devait faire pale figure avec tout ce qu'elle avait du traverser. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ça à chaque seconde, plus le temps passerait, plus j'envisagerais le pire. Des tonnes de suppositions me passaient par la tête pour expliquer cette lueur de tristesse que je pouvais parfois lire dans ses si beaux yeux et pas des plus réjouissantes. Je fus stoppé dans mes pensées par la voix de ma sœur.

- **Je t'en supplie frérot, ne redeviens pas comme avant, je ne veux pas te perdre encore, **dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Je resserrais ma prise sur elle.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Lili, je suis là maintenant, je ne partirais plus. **

Ça me faisait énormément mal de voir ma petite sœur comme ça et ce à cause de moi. Je savais que mon absence avait été dure pour tout le monde mais y assisté était bien pire que je pouvais me l'imaginer. Je pris alors la décision de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse ainsi que le reste de mes amis et en particulier Bella sans oublier son fils. Je leur devais bien après ce que je leur avais fait vivre même s'ils me disaient qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas de les avoir quittés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me fustiger pour ça. Que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas.

- **Maman, je sais que tu m'as dit de rester dans ma chambre mais j'ai faim, nous interrompit Lucas en entrant dans le salon.**

**- C'est pas grave mon chéri, tu veux quoi**, lui répondit-elle en sortant du salon suivi par Emmett.

- **Attends bon'homme moi aussi j'ai faim.**

**- T'as toujours faim tonton, **lui répondit Lucas avant de courir dans la cuisine tout en rigolant.

- **Tu vas voir crevette**, lui répondit Em en courant derrière lui. Rose le suivit en secouant la tête.

- **Je me demande qui c'est le gosse dès fois,** nous dit-elle en rigolant.

Ce petit moment avait permis de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout d'oublier le sujet de discussion. Alice se releva en souriant légèrement mais sans me lâcher du regard. Je me levais à mon tour et la pris dans mes bras.

- **Tout va bien sœurette, je te le promets.**

**- Tu m'a tellement manqué, Edward, **me répondit-elle en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi.

-** Toi aussi Lili,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

Jasper nous regardait en souriant, quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais, il me murmura **merci**. Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Puis il sortit de la pièce nous laissant le temps de profiter de ce moment. On resta quelques instants comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des rires venant de la cuisine. Alice se dégagea légèrement de moi tout en gardant les mains autour de mon cou. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire que j'aimais tant. Elle posa son front contre le mien avant de me murmurer :

- S**i tu savais comme tu nous as manqué. S'il te plait, fais attention à toi maintenant. **Je souriais au ton qu'elle prenait, j'avais l'impression d'entendre notre mère.

- **Tu deviens comme maman, tu le sais.** Elle rigola à moitié.

- **Te moques pas, bon franchement...**

**- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris et puis maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, je vais plus vous lâcher.**

**- T'as intérêt,** dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue puis elle me prit par la main et m'entraina dans la cuisine en sautillant.

Ça y est mon petit lutin préféré était revenu, je la préférais de loin comme ça, joyeuse et pétillante de vie. Le portrait qui s'offrait à notre entrée dans la cuisine me rappela notre enfance, Bella était en train de retenir Emmett et Lucas de chiper dans le plat qu'elle préparait, le pire c'est qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir déjà englouti un paquet de gâteau mais cela ne semblait pas les arrêter. Ça me rappelait quand c'était notre mère qui faisait ainsi avec nous mais surtout quand Em était à la maison. Bella avait beau leur dire non, cela ne les empêchait pas de le faire, de vrai gosses surtout pour Em.

- **Emmett arrête de faire ça, je t'aurais prévenu... **

**- Oh allez sœurette, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me refuser**

**- Ouais bah n'en abuse pas trop...**

**- Sinon quoi ? **lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin

-** Tu verras bien,** lui répondit-elle sur le même ton et avec le même sourire.

-** Ouhhhhhh j'ai peur,** ça se voyait bien qu'il se foutait d'elle mais à sa place je ne la chercherais pas trop, avec Bella, la vengeance est terrible.

- **T'inquiètes grand frère, ma vengeance arrivera au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. **Pour seule réponse ce dernier rigola, les autres aussi mais ils devaient se douter que Bella ne plaisantait pas.

- **Tu sais tonton, tu devrais te méfier, je crois bien que maman ne rigole pas.**

**- T'inquiètes bon'homme, je suis sûr qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à m'avoir.**

**- Si tu le dis, **lui répondit Lucas en souriant malicieusement.

-** Bon c'est pas tout les enfants mais si on commençait notre petite soirée**

**- T'as raison Lili, allet tous le monde dans le salon.**

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien, l'épisode Garett était totalement oublié, tout du moins j'essayais de ne plus y penser, je savais que cela ne servait à rien. Certes je me doutais qu'il reviendrait à l'attaque mais la prochaine fois je serais prêt et ne me laisserais pas avoir aussi facilement. Pour le moment, je pensais à l'instant présent, le fait de partager une petite soirée tranquille avec les gens que j'aime. Je pense que je deviendrais vite accro à ça, surtout que cela me permet d'admirer Bella tout en étant discret. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte que j'ai loupé pleins de choses la concernant mais aussi le reste de ma famille. Cette soirée fut marqué sous le signe des souvenirs, toutes les anecdotes de notre enfance mais aussi celles de quand je n'étais pas là. Je sentais qu'ils voulaient que je connaisse tout ce qui avait pu se passer au cours de cette période.

**POV Bella**

Finalement la fin de la journée s'était bien déroulée, l'étape des explications n'avait pas été aussi dure à gérer, même si au fond je me doutais que ça n'était pas fini. Je n'avais pas connu Garett énormément, du temps où Edward était avec Ashley, mais le peu de fois où j'avais pu le voir, je m'étais très vite rendu compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. Il avait un caractère assez dur et réagissait au quart de tour. Je me rappelle encore le jour où on est arrivé à l'hôpital à cause de l'accident, on ne savait pas encore qu'Ashley était morte mais la réaction de Garett nous l'a très vite fait comprendre.

**FLASH BACK**

C'était le week end juste avant le réveillon de Noël. On était tous chez Esmée et Carlisle. Les garçons étaient en train de jouer à la console pendant que nous les filles étions en train de préparer le repas. Edward et Ashley devaient arriver ce soir-là et rester pour tout le long des vacances. Depuis Septembre, ils habitaient ensemble dans un petit appart à Port Angeles. La séparation avait été assez dure vu que j'avais toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir mon meilleur ami pas loin de chez moi. Je me rappelle encore toutes ces nuits où on se retrouvait dans notre cabane en bois dans mon jardin. Edward partait en douce de chez lui pour m'y retrouver, même au début de sa relation avec Ash. Il avait toujours voulu préserver notre lien malgré qu'il ait une petite amie.

On était donc en train de préparer le repas tout en bavardant quand le téléphone sonna. Vu que j'étais la plus prêt du combiné je répondis.

- **Oui hallo ?**

**- Bella, c'est toi.**

**- Oui Carlisle, tu veux parler à Esmée, **je sentais au son de sa voix que quelque chose clochait.

-** Non ça sera bon, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il faut que vous veniez tout de suite à l'hôpital.**

**- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? **je sentais mon rythme cardiaque augmentait, je craignais le pire.

- **Edward et Ash ont eu un accident sur la route.**

Je restais pétrifiée sur place, j'aurais du lui demander s'ils allaient bien ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette annonce, c'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Je revins à moi quand j'entendis Carlisle à l'autre bout du fil hurlait.

- **Bella, Bella t'es toujours là ?**

**- Oui... désolée, est-ce-qu'ils vont bien ?**

**- Edward oui mais pour Ash c'est plus compliqué. Il faut que j'y retourne, dis le aux autres et venez tout de suite.**

**- D'accord, on arrive.**

Je raccrochais et me retournais vers les autres, les garçons étaient aussi présent, surement qu'ils avaient entendu la conversation.

- **Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ma chérie,** me demanda Esmée en triturant son torchon.

- **Ils ont eu un accident, ils sont à l'hôpital.**

Je n'eus même pas besoin de dire qui, ils avaient tous compris. On s'était tous ensuite précipité à l'hôpital, pour ma part dans un état second. Certes Carlisle m'avait annoncé qu'Edward allait bien mais je m'inquiétais aussi pour Ash et encore plus que les autres car j'étais au courant de quelque chose que personne ne savait. Ash m'avait contacté il y a deux semaines pour me mettre au courant, on était devenu très proche. Certes au début, j'avais eu du mal à l'accepter vu mon béguin pour Edward mais je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'il l'aimait et c'était le plus important.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, on avait retrouvé Garett en train de hurler sur Edward, il était sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Emmett et Jazz avaient réagi au quart de tour pour maintenir Garett. Il était vraiment dans une rage incroyable, je me souviendrais toujours des mots qu'il a adressé à Edward. Ces mots qui ont annoncé la fin de notre bonheur, notre vie mais surtout le début du malheur d'Edward.

-** Je vais te tuer Edward. C'est de ta faute si Ash est morte, tu me le paieras.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je redoutais la prochaine confrontation, Edward avait déjà tellement souffert. On le retrouvait à peine, je n'osais imaginer qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose. Notre famille était enfin complète et je comptais bien tout faire pour qu'elle reste ainsi et ce pour longtemps.

**Et voilà, la fin de ce chapitre, je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais en ce moment l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment au rendez vous. J'espère que ça sera mieux pour la suite. Je sais à peu près où je vais emmener cette histoire mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver la manière de les amener.**

**Sinon est-ce que vous avez une idée concernant la chose que Bella savait sur Ash et que les autres ignoraient y compris Edward ?**

**Que vous ayez aimé ou non laissez moi un petit com, afin que je sache ce que vous en pensiez et si vous avez des choses à me conseiller.**

**A très bientôt pour la suite et encore merci à toutes celles qui me lisent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me voici de retour avec la suite de ma fic qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres. J'ai pu constater que sur le précédent chapitre, peu de personne m'ont mis des coms, sûrement parce-que c'était les vacances et presque la rentrée. Mais bon c'est pas grave, j'écris tout d'abord pour le plaisir.**

**Bon allez j'arrête mon blabla et vous retrouve à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 – Week end à Forks part 1-**

**POV Bella**

La semaine avait filé à une vitesse hallucinante entre les cours, Lucas, ainsi que les soirées au resto. On peut pas dire que j'avais pu énormément me reposer et je pense pas que le week-end à venir aller être de tout repos non plus. Comme à chaque fois, j'appréhendais ces deux petits jours dans la ville de mon enfance. J'essayais toujours d'y aller le moins possible mais là je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Ça faisait des mois que Sam et Emilie nous harcelaient pour qu'on vienne voir leurs deux petites puces, surtout qu'ils voulaient que je sois la marraine de Luna.. Emmett et Alice avaient mis du temps à me convaincre et finalement j'avais cédé, surtout quand mon fils m'avait avoué qu'il voulait revoir son grand-père pour aller à la pêche avec lui. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et je savais que mon père serait ravi de l'y emmener.

Alice m'avait carrément harcelé toute la semaine pour pouvoir faire mon sac car elle avait peur que je prenne que des vieilles fringues qui ne seraient pas glamour. C'était la dernière chose à quoi je pensais quand j'allais à Forks, vu le temps merdique de cette région. Cependant elle m'avait assuré qu'il ferait beau ce week-end et même un peu chaud, pour un mois d'Avril, ça serait vraiment exceptionnel.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand la fin de mon dernier cours sonna. Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement pour rejoindre Alice devant la fac. Les autres devaient venir nous chercher afin qu'on puisse partir directement. Les garçons étaient allés prendre Lucas et Rosalie à l'école avant de venir nous prendre. Edward ainsi que ses amis ( Emmett avaient insisté pour les inviter à Forks vu que Jared et Embry avaient ouvert un club de paintball à la réserve) étaient aussi de la partie.

- **Salut ma petite Bells, alors prête pour un week-end de folie ?**

**- Oui Alice, youpi !** Évidemment mon ton enjoué ne la dupa pas.

- **Oh allez Bella, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. **

**- Je sais Alice mais c'est plus fort que moi. **

**- Qu'est ce qui est plus fort que toi sœurette ?**

Je n'avais même pas remarquer que mon frère et les autres étaient arrivés. J'essayais de trouver une excuse valable qui je l'espère le dissuaderai de se poser des questions, mais alors que j'allais répondre une connerie, Alice me devança.

**- De stresser pour les exams. Tu sais comment est ta sœur, toujours en mode stress. **Franchement sur ce coup là, j'aurais préféré une autre excuse. Je lui fis les gros yeux mais cela ne la fit que rire.

-** Mais t'as largement le temps pour penser à ça, tu vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée avec ce week-end, ça va te permettre de te reposer et décompresser.** Alors là pour le coup j'en doutais, mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter donc je me forçais à sourire.

- **Oui t'as raison frérot, ça va me faire du bien. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais où est Lucas ? **C'était la seule personne qui arriverait à me calmer en cet instant.

- **Il est dans la voiture avec Rose. Au fait, Edward et les autres sont déjà sur la route, on se rejoint tous à la villa. **

**- Cool, bon allez, on y va les enfants, pas une minute à perdre, **Alice avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle me tirait déjà vers la voiture. Et dire que ce n'était que le début.

Arrivés à la hauteur de la jeep d'Emmett, Alice se jeta dans les bras de Jazz avant de l'embrasser. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

- **Hum Hum, je croyais qu'on était pressé Alice,** lui dis-je en souriant. Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent vers moi, Alice me faisait les gros yeux tandis que Jazz rigolait à moitié.

- **Très drôle Bells, allez grimpe dans cette bagnole au lieu de te foutre de moi.**

**- A vos ordres chef,** lui répondis je en faisant le salut militaire. Les garçons étaient mort de rire.

- **Si tu te fous encore de moi, tu sera condamnée à passer une journée dans les magasins la semaine prochaine. **

Pour le coup, je ne rigolais vraiment plu, c'est qu'elle le ferait, je savais qu'elle en était capable. Je montais donc dans la voiture non sans baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles pour les autres. A peine rentrée dans la jeep, un petit corps se jeta sur moi en criant maman. J'oubliais toutes mes mauvaises pensées et profitait de ce moment de tendresse qui m'avait tant manqué depuis ce matin. Je serrais mon fils de toutes mes forces et respirais son odeur de bébé à pleins poumons.

- **Bonjour mon petit prince, ta journée s'est bien passée ?** Lui demandais-je en me reculant un peu pour pouvoir l'admirer. Et oui, j'étais une pure accro à mon fils mais que voulez-vous, il était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et ce malgré les circonstances. Heureusement qu'il avait hérité la majorité de mes traits à par la couleur de ses cheveux.

- **Oh oui maman, c'était génial. Tata Rose nous a appris à compter et après on a fait pleins de dessins pour décorer la classe pour Pâques. **

Rose qui était à l'avant souriait à l'enthousiasme de Lucas tout en caressant son ventre.

- **Et Manon m'a même fait un dessin, tu veux le voir maman ?**

**- Bien sûr mon ange.** Il se pencha pour attraper son sac et sortit précautionneusement ledit dessin. Je pouvais voir qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas l'abimer, c'était vraiment trop mignon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Puis il me le tendit.

- **Alors maman, c'est pas le plus beau dessin que t'es jamais vu ?** Je ris devant son enthousiasme ainsi que Rose.

- **Oui mon chéri, il est vraiment magnifique. **

Alors que mon fils continuait de me raconter sa journée, Emmett rentra dans la voiture et démarra. Alice et Jazz avaient pris la leur. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et ceci grâce à Emmett et mon fils. Je voyais bien qu'ils essayaient de tout faire pour me changer les idées et que j'appréhende moins ce week-end et en particulier mon frère. Je les en remerciais mentalement même si je savais que le stress et l'angoisse referaient irruption dès qu'on arrivera à destination. Il était convenu qu'on se rejoigne tous à la villa des Cullen puis on irait manger chez mon père et Sue.

Très vite le sommeil eu raison de moi, je l'accueillais avec plaisir pour une fois, peut être que cela me permettrait de moins stresser mais malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire mon stress et ma peur ont réveillé mes vieux démons. Je suis de nouveau dans cet endroit lugubre, le théâtre de mon calvaire, de la fin de mon enfance. J'ai froid, je ressens encore les chaines à mes poignets et cette peur paralysante qui me tenaille quand je l'entends approchéer et qu'il me regarde. J'ai envie de hurler mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche. Je peux lire dans ses yeux la folie qui l'habite.

**- Je te retrouverais même au delà de la mort, ma chérie.**

Puis il se met à rire, de ce rire qui me retourne l'estomac. Je sens mon cœur qui se serre et ma respiration qui devient de plus en plus faible, je suis en train de suffoquer et personne n'est là pour m'aider. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir !

Alors que je me débats pour l'empêcher de me toucher, je sens qu'on me secoue et une voix qui m'appelle.

- **Non lâche moi, lâche moi, ne me fait pas de mal!**

**- Bella, c'est moi, Emmett, Bella réveille toi ma puce.**

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et je vois le regard inquiet de mon frère sur moi.

- **Emmett.**

- **Oui petite sœur, c'est moi. Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs.**

**- Oh Emmett ! **Je me jette littéralement dans ses bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. **Je suis désolé Em, je voulais pas vous effrayer. Où est Lucas ?**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est dans la maison avec les autres**. Je me recule de ses bras et regarde autour de moi.

- **On est déjà arrivé.**

**- Oui ça fait moins de 5 min. T'es sûre que ça va ?**

Et voilà, la chose que j'évitais depuis des années venait de se réaliser. J'ai toujours essayé de leur cacher mes cauchemars sauf à Jasper vu que je suis obligée de lui en parler pendant nos séances. Cependant je ne l'ai jamais dit ni aux autres ni à mon frère sachant très bien qu'ils s'inquièteraient d'avantage. Sauf que maintenant ils étaient au courant mais le pire c'est que mon fils m'avait vu dans cet état. Et dire que je m'étais juré de ne jamais le confronter à ça, il devait avoir eu tellement peur, je devais le voir, le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer. Je me dégageais donc des bras si rassurants de mon frère et descendis de la voiture.

-** Bella, réponds moi ma chérie.**

**- Tout va bien Emmett, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.**

**- Depuis quand tu refais des cauchemars ? **Et voilà l'interrogatoire allait commencer, mais quelle idée j'avais eu de vouloir faire un somme.

- **Emmett on pourrait en parler plus tard, là j'ai qu'une envie c'est de voir Lucas.** Je n'eus même pas besoin de faire ma moue spéciale, mes yeux parlaient pour moi. Il soupira mais acquiesça quand même.

- **D'accord mais promet moi que tu me parleras, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Je déteste te voir mal. **Il semblait vraiment très inquiet et triste pour moi, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète encore pour moi.

-** Ne t'inquiètes pas frérot, je te promets que je te dirais tout, je t'aime,** lui répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- **Moi aussi petite sœur.**

On resta quelques instant comme ça avant que qu'on se dirige vers la maison. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'une petite tornade me sauta dans les bras.

- **Maman, tu es enfin réveillé. Tu sais j'ai eu très peur mais tata et tonton m'ont dit de pas m'en faire. Mais moi je m'inquiétais quand même, t'as fait un cauchemar ?**

**- Oui mon chéri mais ça va mieux maintenant. Désolé mon bébé de t'avoir fait peur,** lui répondis-je en le serrant d'avantage, je me sentais de nouveau mieux.

- **C'est pas grave maman, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.** Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions mais il semblait savoir aussi qu'il était trop jeune pour que je lui dise. **Tu me raconteras quand je serai plus grand ?**

**- Oui mon ange, je te le promets.** Je savais que le moment venu je n'aurai pas le choix et puis je préférais qu'il l'apprenne de moi plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je lui fis un gros bisous avant de le reposer à terre. Bizarrement il n'y avait personne à côté de nous, peut être étaient-ils en haut.

- **Les filles sont dans la cuisine tandis qu'Edward est allé faire visiter la maison à ses potes, **me dit mon frère.** Tu devrais monter te rafraichir un peu, Jazz t'as monté tes affaires.**

**- Merci Emmett. Tu viens avec moi Lucas ou tu préfères rester en bas.**

**- Non je reste avec tonton, il m'a promis qu'on jouerait à la wii en arrivant, dis, je peux maman ?** Je rigolais, il semblait exciter comme une puce.

- **Mais oui bien sûr, mais pas de bonbon ou de chocolat sinon tu mangeras plus ce soir. **

Mes deux ogres sur patte, soupirèrent en cœur et partirent en direction du salon. Je souriais puis montais en direction de ma chambre. Cette maison était vraiment immense, je me rappelle de toutes le soirées qu'on avaient pu passer ici entre les pyjamas party, les booms, les repas en famille. Tous ces moments de joie et de bonheur, tout cela me paraissait si loin. Je secouais la tête pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la nostalgie, c'était une de mes habitudes après un de mes cauchemars.

Un fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me dirigeais directement vers la douche, j'espérais que cela me ferait du bien et me détendrait surtout. Ne plus avoir mon fils à mes côtés me faisait replonger dans la déprime. J'étais vraiment dépendante de lui. Je me rappelles qu'après sa naissance, il dormait souvent avec moi. Il avait toujours eu ce don de m'apaiser, de me faire oublier toutes mes craintes. J'en était là dans mes pensées quand je sortais de la douche. Je me séchais rapidement, appliquais le lait sur mon corps et retournais dans ma chambre. Bien évidemment Alice m'avait préparé ma tenue, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Cependant pour une fois, j'approuvais son choix : un leggins, une robe pull grise manche ¾ avec des petites bottes style motarde. Et pour parfaire le tout une veste en cuir. Je m'habillais rapidement puis retournais dans la salle de bain me coiffer et me maquiller légèrement. Cela ne serait pas de refus vu les cernes que j'avais, une des conséquences de mes nuits très mouvementées.

Alors que j'allais sortir de ma chambre, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

- **Si tu viens pour me coiffer Alice c'est trop tard...**. je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper.

-** Tan pis, elle se rattrapera demain,** me répondit-il.

- **Oh Jasper, désolé je pensais que...**

**- T'inquiètes Bells, y a pas mort d'homme,** me répondit-il en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

- **Et bien en fait, je voulais savoir si ça allait et te dire que si tu voulais m'en parler je suis là. Et pas en tant que psy mais en tant qu'ami. **

**- Merci Jazz mais j'ai pas trop envie de te pourrir ton week-end avec mes problèmes. **

**- Bells,** soupira-t-il avant de reprendre, **combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que ça ne me dérange pas. Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Cependant je ne veux pas te brusquer.**

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit tandis que Jazz me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras. J'appréciais son étreinte quelques secondes avant de me jeter à l'eau. Qui sait, peut-être que cela me ferait du bien.

- **J'ai encore fait le même cauchemar.**

**- Mais ?**, je souris à sa question, il était vraiment fort pour devenir quand quelque chose clocher ou qu'on lui cacher quelque chose.

- **Cette fois-ci, il m'a parlé.** J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, tellement les souvenirs de mon cauchemar était dur à gérer. Je ressentais de nouveau la peur qui me tenaillait une heure avant. Il dû sentir mon trouble vu qu'il me serra d'avantage et me frotta le dos pour me calmer.

- **Ça va aller Bella, calme toi, respire doucement. Prend exemple sur moi. **Je tentais tant bien que mal de me calquer sur sa respiration.

- **Voilà c'est bien.** Je me reculais un peu de son étreinte pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits et réussis à lui dire la suite.

- **Il m'a dit que …..**

**- Prends ton temps Bella, rien ne presse d'accord.**

**- Non c'est bon, ça me stresse trop, il faut que j'arrive à le dire.** Il opina de la tête. **Il a dit qu'il … me retrouverait même au delà de la mort. **

Et voilà, j'y étais arrivée, il va surement me prendre pour une dingue, vu que James; j'avais vraiment du mal à penser à son nom sans frissonner; était mort depuis cinq ans.

- **Tout d'abord je tiens à te rassurer, tu n'es pas folle...**

**- Mais comment tu fais pour...**

**- Je te connais Bells, depuis le temps,** me répondit-il en souriant puis il reprit son sérieux. **Je ****pense que d'une certaine manière ton subconscient a agit dans ton cauchemar. **

**- Quoi ?**

- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette dernière semaine n'a pas été de tout repos pour toi, entre le retour d'Edward puis l'annonce du week-end. Même si tu ne l'as dit à personne, je savais que tu stressais pour ce petit séjour. Voilà pourquoi tu as fait ce cauchemar, tes peurs se sont illustrées dans ton rêve. Vu que …. c'est à Forks que tout a commencé, tu n'as pu t'empêcher de t'imaginer le pire. **

**- Mais les autres fois où on est venu, je n'ai pas rêvé de ça.**

**- Peut être parce qu'on est jamais venu à cette époque. **

Je réfléchissais à ces dernières paroles, quel jour on était déjà. Le 15 Mars, cinq ans jour pour jour. Voilà pourquoi j'étais autant stressée, je n'avais même pas fait attention à la date alors que les autres années j'y pensais à chaque fois. Ce jour maudit où je m'étais fait enlever et que j'avais perdu toute cette innocence qui pouvait m'habitée encore à cette époque. J'avais déjà perdu une part de moi même quand ma mère était morte mais ce jour-là avait été encore pire. Jasper du percevoir mon trouble vu qu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains et essaya d'attirer mon attention.

-** Bella, regarde moi, respires, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal, tu m'entends.**

Je secouais la tête pour lui faire savoir que j'avais compris et que j'étais bien consciente de sa présence. C'était une des choses qui compliquait parfois nos séances vu que j'avais l'habitude de me couper du monde extérieur quand je sombrais dans la déprime et que mes démons m'assaillaient. Pour lui montrer que j'étais vraiment bien de nouveau avec lui, je lui fis un un petit sourire et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- **C'est bon Jazz, ça va. Je suis...**

**- Ah non, ne me dis pas encore une fois que tu es désolée sinon j'appelle Alice pour qu'elle te torture avec tout son attirail de maquillage.**

Alors là je restais bouche bée, c'était bien la première fois qu'il me menaçait de ce genre de chose. Devant ma mine déconfite, il traitre !

-** T'as pas intérêt,** lui répondis-je en le tapant gentiment.

- **Au moins ça marche. **

**- Mouais, bon bref...**

Il rigola encore de plus belle, j'en profitais pour me lever et faire mine de bouder. Je savais que ça marchait à chaque fois.

- **Oh allez Bells, me fait pas la tête,** me supplia-t-il en s'interposant entre la porte et moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa petite mine suppliante, on aurait dit Alice.

- **Mais non, comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille ? Bon allez, allons y avant qu'Alice débarque et voit que je ne l'ai pas appelée pour me pomponner.**

Il rigola puis ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer tout en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je savais que c'était un geste pour me montrer que tout allait bien et que je n'avais aucune raison de stresser, il me montrait tout son soutient par ce simple geste. Comme quoi parfois les mots n'avaient pas une grande importance.

On descendit tranquillement les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. A peine arrivés en bas des escaliers, une douce musique nous parvint. Je la reconnaissais parfaitement, c'était ma berceuse. Jasper du sentir mon trouble car il me serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'on pénétrait dans le salon. Tout le monde était assis sur le fauteuils et canapés et regardaient en direction du piano. Je tournais la tête vers l'auteur de cette douce symphonie et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir mon petit ange aux côtés de l'homme qui avait toujours fait chavirer mon cœur. Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de ce magnifique spectacle. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé cette scène ainsi que de nombreuses autres, quand j'étais plus jeune. Sauf qu'à l'époque, je rêvais qu'Edward serait le père de mon enfant, malheureusement la vie, le destin, en avait décidé autrement. Il m'avait apporté la plus belle chose au monde, mon fils, mais il m'avait aussi pris tellement . J'essayais tant bien que mal de repousser tous ses souvenirs douloureux, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer encore une fois. Il fallait que je reste forte, pour mon fils et pour ma famille. Cependant, je ne pu empêcher mes larmes de couler, les traitresses.

Puis la musique commença à ralentir, signe qu'ils allaient bientôt finir. Cette musique a toujours eu un pouvoir étrange sur moi, je me rappelle du jour où Edward l'a joué pour la première fois. C'était un mois après la mort de ma mère, j'étais au plus mal à l'époque. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne souriais plus, je n'avais plus goût à rien mais le pire c'était la nuit. Je revoyais sans cesse les derniers évènements qui avait conduit à la mort d'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus ma mère, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie. Perdre sa mère est déjà horrible surtout quand on est encore enfant mais assister à sa mort, à son meurtre, c'est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver. Encore aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, je revois ces images. Bon tout ça pour dire, qu'à cette époque, je me suis encore plus rapprochée d'Edward. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez eux vu que l'ambiance à la maison n'était pas des plus gaie et puis rester dans la maison où ma mère avait vécu me faisait encore plus mal. Malgré tout l'amour et le réconfort que les Cullen et mon frère m'offraient, je ne réussissais pas à me relever. Je dépérissais à vue d'œil, ce qui les inquiétaient énormément. Et un jour, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de dormir sur le canapé du salon, Edward s'est levé, m'a embrassé sur la joue et m'a dit **« Dors princesse, je suis là pour veiller sur toi et tes songes. »**. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris où il voulait en venir. Il s'est installé à son piano et a commencé à jouer cette chanson, cette berceuse je devrais dire. J'ai tout de suite était émerveillée, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Je me sentais apaisée, comme si par cette simple mélodie, une partie de ma tristesse s'envolait et me laissait enfin un peu de répit. Je m'endormis assez rapidement ce jour là et pour la première fois depuis un mois, je dormais bien, sans faire un seul cauchemar.

Depuis ce temps-là, c'était devenu notre petit rituel, dès que je n'allais pas bien, il me la jouait. Je me rappelle qu'il me l'avait même offert en CD pour que je puisse dormir bien même quand il n'était pas là avec moi. Ce qui avait encore plus renforcé mon amour pour lui. Peut-être faudrait-il que je le réécoute. J'avais essayé quand mes nouveaux cauchemars avaient remplacés les autres mais la douleur était tellement puissante que ça n'avait pas marché. Et puis cela me rappelait trop le passé, ce passé où Edward était encore présent.

Je revins tout doucement à la réalité par une petite voix qui m'appelait. Je baissais le regard et vis mon fils qui me regardait étrangement. Depuis combien de temps étais je perdu dans mes pensées ? Vu la tête que tout le monde faisait, ça devait faire un moment.

- **Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?** Je touchais mon visage pour voir que mes pleurs n'avaient pas cessé depuis le moment où je les avais vu. Je me baissais pour le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer.

- **Ce n'est rien mon chéri, je suis juste très émue de vous avoir entendu jouer. **

**- Alors t'as aimé ? **

**- Oui beaucoup, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce morceau. **

**- C'est Edward qui vient de m'apprendre. Tu m'as toujours dit que t'aimais cette chanson alors comme t'étais triste j'ai voulu te la jouer. J'ai bien fait ?**

**- Oui c'est très gentil mon amour,** lui répondis-je en l'embrassant puis me relevais pour voir que les autres étaient en train de discuter, sûrement pour vouloir me laisser un petit moment de calme avec mon fils.

Tout le monde à l'exception des amis d'Edward, savait l'impact qu'avait cette chanson sur moi. Je pus voir qu'Edward nous observait Lucas et moi. Il était encore près de son piano. Je lui souriais pour le remercier de son attention. Il me sourit également et rejoignit les autres sur le sofa. Mon fils me tira vers la dernière place de libre, je m'assis pendant que ce dernier grimpait sur mes genoux.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, on put en apprendre plus sur les amis d'Edward mais aussi sur les évènements de ce week-end. Puis rapidement vint l'heure du départ pour chez mon père. Heureusement que mon père et Sue avaient fait des travaux dans notre ancienne maison pour l'agrandir car vu le nombre qu'on était, on aurait jamais tous tenu dans notre ancienne petite salle à manger. Comme d'hab Alice prit l'initiative de dispatcher les gens dans les voitures. Vu le nombre de voiture dispo à la villa, on avait l'embarras du choix. Alors Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rose et Lucas montaient dans la Jeep d'Emmett Benjami, Riley et Dém dans l'Aston Martin de Jazz et pour finir je montais avec Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la soupçonnais de l'avoir fait exprès. Pas que ça me dérangeait d'être avec Edward, au contraire, mais je redoutais plus la conversation qu'on pourrait avoir. Je savais qu'il devait se poser des questions vu ma réaction suite à la berceuse.

Comme toujours il m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager avant de rejoindre la place du conducteur. C'était une des choses qui m'avait séduite chez lui, son côté gentleman. Cela était rare de nos jours. On laissa les autres partir puis Edward démarra. Le début du trajet se déroula dans le silence, un silence légèrement gênant pour ma part. Edward du sentir mon trouble ou peut-être ressentait-il la même chose, vu qu'il se pencha pour mettre de la musique, Clair de lune de Debussy. Un de mes morceaux préférés. Il me connaissait vraiment par cœur, c'était un des rares morceaux qui réussissait à m'apaiser en dehors de ma berceuse.

- **J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure.** Je restais stupéfaite, pourquoi croyait-il que je lui en voudrais.

- **Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en veuille ?**

**- Ben je pensais que cette musique t'avait fait repenser à de mauvais souvenirs. **Encore une fois il avait vu juste même si d'un côté cela m'avait fait du bien.

- **Je ne t'en veux pas Edward, je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas été surprise de t'entendre jouer ce morceau, surtout avec Lucas, mais... ça m'a fait du bien.** Il tourna son regard vers moi, sûrement pour juger de la véracité de mes paroles, puis il retourna son attention sur la route.

-** Il joue vraiment très bien,** dit-il en souriant.

- **C'est vrai. Il a toujours aimé en jouer. **

**- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle lui donnait des cours.**

**- Oui, depuis tout petit, il était en admiration devant le piano qu'il y a chez tes parents. Alors un jour Esmée m'a proposé de lui apprendre. Il était tellement excité. **Je souriais au souvenir de ce jour-là.

**- Merci.**

**- Pourquoi merci ?**

**- D'avoir permis à mes parents de faire partie de la vie de Lucas. **Je sentais au son de sa voix qu'il était vraiment ému.

**- C'est tout à fait normal, je les ai toujours considéré comme mes parents même si j'avais mon père. **

Machinalement je posais ma main sur la sienne qui était posé sur le levier de vitesse. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était vraiment mal, malgré le fait qu'il essaye de faire bonne figure devant les autres. Je connaissais par cœur cette attitude vu que c'était la même que j'arborais quand j'étais vraiment mal. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et m'offrit un timide sourire mais toutefois sincère. Puis il passa au vert et j'enlevais ma main. Bizarrement je sentais comme un manque, comme si ne plus avoir sa peau près de la mienne, était douloureux. Habituellement je n'étais pas aussi tactile sauf avec mon fils. Encore une chose qui changeait en présence d'Edward. En à peine une semaine, il avait déjà chamboulé pas mal de choses en moi et dans mon quotidien. Malgré tout, je n'angoissais pas trop en pensant aux prochaines semaines, au contraire, une part de moi avait hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer.

**POV Edward**

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks s'était très bien passé, les gars étaient assez enthousiastes en perspective du week-end, surtout Benjamin vu qu'il devait repartir au front dans 3 semaines. On était arrivé à la villa vers 17h30, les autres ne devrait pas trop tarder. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entendis deux voitures qui se garaient devant la maison. Je sortis avec les gars pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour décharger les sacs. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Lucas dans les bras de Jazz avec Rose et ma sœur à côté, qui essayaient de le consoler. Je m'approchais d'eux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Lucas tourna sa petite tête vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler.

- **C'est maman, elle se réveille pas. **

Puis il renfonça sa tête dans le cou de Jazz qui le serra d'avantage. Mon regard navigua entre Alice et Rose. Ma sœur dû percevoir mon trouble car elle embrassa Lucas puis se tourna vers moi et m'emmena un peu plus loin.

-** Elle a fait un cauchemar mais vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller Emmett a préféré rester avec elle et faire sortir Lucas.**

**- Depuis quand elle fait des cauchemars ? **Elle semblait hésiter à vouloir me répondre. **Alice je te demande pas la cause, je veux juste savoir depuis quand**. Elle se décida mais à regret.

- **On pensait tous qu'elle n'en faisait plus depuis plus de 2 ans mais on dirait qu'on s'était trompé.**

Je sentais que ma sœur avait besoin de réconfort alors je la pris dans mes bras. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la consoler, je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur dans cet état. En à peine une semaine j'avais du la consoler deux fois.

- **Je suis désolé grand frère, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire pourquoi elle est comme ça mais... **Je ne la laissais pas finir.

- **C'est pas grave Lili, je comprends. C'est à elle de m'en parler et elle le fera quand elle sera prête.** Je l'embrassais avant qu'on rejoigne les autres à l'intérieur.

Apparemment Jazz et Rose avaient réussi à calmer Lucas. Ils étaient assis avec lui sur le canapé et ils regardaient des dessins animés. Lucas était dans les bras de Rose pendant que celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Elle avait déjà l'instinct de mère, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ferait une superbe maman. Les gars m'attendaient dans la cuisine, je les rejoignis afin de leur faire visiter le reste de la maison et leur montrer leurs chambres. Dès qu'ils virent la salle de jeu, ils ne purent s'empêcher de vouloir commencer une partie de billard. Vu que je n'avais mieux de rien à faire, je me joignis à eux. Et puis cela me permettrait de moins penser à toutes ces questions que je me posais sur Bella.

On en était à notre deuxième partie quand je vis Lucas nous rejoindre.

- **Salut bon'homme, ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui beaucoup, merci Edward.**

**- De rien bon'homme.**

**- Je voulais te demander un truc ?** Je voyais qu'il hésitait, je reconnaissais bien Bella dans cette attitude.

-** Oui vas-y**

**- Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais pas jouer une chanson pour maman avec moi au piano.**

**- Bien sûr, c'est avec plaisir.**

**- Trop cool ! **cria-t-il en me sautant dans les bras. Je restais quelques secondes surpris par son initiative mais l'appréciait quand même.

- **Désolé les gars, je vous laisse finir sans moi.**

**- Non c'est bon Ed, on descend, on a hâte de t'entendre jouer depuis le temps qu'on attend ça, **me répondit Benjamin.

- **Ok alors en avant.**

On était tous descendus au salon, le reste de la famille était installé sur les canapés à l'exception de Jazz et Bella. La musique les feraient sûrement descendre. J'installais Lucas à côté de moi sur le banc puis me tournais vers lui.

- **Alors que veux tu jouer ?**

**- J'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes la berceuse que tu jouais pour maman.**

Encore une fois je restais surpris, vu que cette chanson, avait une signification particulière pour Bella et moi. Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'avais composé pour Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant d'impact sur elle vu l'état dans lequel elle était à l'époque. Apparemment elle avait du en parler à son fils pour qu'il veuille que je lui apprenne. Ce petit bonhomme m'impressionnait de plus en plus. Il voulait sûrement lui jouer pour lui enlever un peu de la peine qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment.

- **T'es d'accord,** m'interrompit-il.

- **Oui avec plaisir. **

Étrangement la partition de sa berceuse était sur le pupitre, je lui montrais donc quelles notes il devait jouer vu qu'on faisait un quatre main. Il écoutait très attentivement et après quelques essais, on commença vraiment à jouer. Comme les autres fois où j'avais eu l'occasion de jouer cette chanson, je me laissais transporter par la mélodie qui me ramenait à toutes ces années de ma jeunesse. Tous ses moments qu'on avait partagé tous ensemble, tous ses moments de bonheur. Malgré tout, je regardais de temps en temps Lucas qui semblait très concentré et je pouvais constater qu'il était vraiment très doué. J'avais l'impression de me voir à son âge. Bien trop vite à mon goût, la musique se finit. Le silence dura quelques instants avant les premiers applaudissement. Lucas se retourna pour voir si sa mère était descendue, j'en faisais de même. Et Bella était là, elle semblait ailleurs, comme à des années lumières de nous. Je pouvais voir aussi qu'elle avait pleuré, ce que je pu lire dans ses yeux me choqua au plus au point. Une tristesse immense semblait l'habiter. J'avais déjà pu la voir il y a des années mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus éprouvant pour elle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la fixer même après que Lucas ait réussi à attirer son attention. C'est seulement quand elle me regarda aussi que je revenais à la réalité. Elle m'offrit son sourire le plus sincère, celui que j'affectionne tant, auquel je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre. Puis j'allais m'installer avec les autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa en douceur, le moment que je redoutais le plus arriva. Le départ pour chez Charlie. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'être avec Bella mais j'avais tellement de questions que j'aimerais pouvoir lui poser mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Malgré tout cela me faisait mal de ne pas la voir se confier à moi, comme avant, quand on était plus jeune. J'avais toujours eu le rôle de confident, celui qui pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures, la consoler, la rassurer, la conseiller... Cela me manquait tellement mais je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi, d'avoir mis un terme à cette relation. Cependant, je me jurais de tout faire pour que cela change et redevienne comme avant.

Malgré toutes mes appréhensions le trajet se passa plutôt bien, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier Bella et son fils. A travers eux je pouvais voir tout ce qui m'avait été enlevé il y a cinq ans. J'étais quand même heureux et ce surtout pour mes parents. Ma mère avait été dès plus déchirée suite à l'accident, elle n'avait pas perdu que sa future belle fille mais aussi l'espoir de devenir grand mère. J'avais déjà eu dû mal à me remettre de la perte brutale de ma bien aimée, surtout que son visage a été la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Je me rappelle encore le moment où je me suis réveillé sans Ashley à mes côtés. J'ai tout de suite crié son nom, je voulais la voir, la serrer dans mes bras, oublier cet accident. Malheureusement quand j'ai vu mon père arriver dans ma chambre j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle était morte. Son visage parlait pour lui. A cet instant j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais le pire est arrivé après, quand mon père m'a annoncé que le bébé était mort lui aussi. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai complètement perdu les pédales, je me suis levé en furie et j'ai cherché Ashley partout dans le service. J'étais comme fou. C'était donc ça, qu'elle me cachait depuis des semaines, à coup sûr elle voulait me l'annoncer pour Noël.

- **Edward, Edward tu m'entends. **Je sursautais au contact d'une main sur ma joue et regardais en direction de la dite personne.

-** Bella...**

**- Tout va bien. Ça fait 2 min qu'on est arrivé et tu n'as pas bougé.** Je regardais autour de moi. Comment j'avais réussi à nous faire arriver à bon port sans m'en rendre compte.

- **Euh …. oui, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je...**

**- Tu était dans tes pensées, ne t'inquiètes pas je te comprends. Ça m'arrive souvent aussi. **

Comme la dernière fois, elle se tut et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de peur d'en avoir trop dit surement.

- **Bon …. je crois qu'on devrait descendre avant que Jazz libère la furie.**

Bella me regarda surprise pendant que je lui faisais signe de regarder dehors. Elle sourit devant la vue qui s'offrait à nous, même d'ici je pouvais imaginer les paroles d'Alice à l'encontre de Jazz. On rigola un moment puis je sortis de la voiture avant de venir lui ouvrir la porte. Je lui tendis mon bras et on rejoignit les autres sous le porche. Je me penchais légèrement vers Bella et lui murmurais :

- **Prête pour cette soirée.** Elle rougit légèrement à notre proximité et se racla la gorge avant de me répondre.

- **J'ai pas vraiment le choix. **

Je raffermis ma prise autour de son bras pour lui montrer que j'étais là. Même si je ne savais pas les raisons de son stress, je voulais lui montrer que je ferais tout pour elle, comme avant.

**Et voilà, la première partie de ce week-end à Forks est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Oui ou non, laissez moi un petit com pour me laisser vos impressions. La prochaine partie concernera la soirée chez Charlie ainsi que la journée du samedi à la Push. Je ne sais pas encore si je terminerais le week-end dans le prochain chapitre. Je verrais selon mon inspiration du moment. Encore merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et celles qui me laissent des reviews.**

**A très bientôt avec la suite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année et pleins de bonne choses pour cette nouvelle année. **

**Désolé mais ce n'est pas la suite. Je poste cette note pour vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné mais ça fait un moment que l'inspiration m'a quitté. J'ai pas mal d'idées mais j'arrive pas à les mettre en forme. Mais rassurez vous, je posterais de nouveau. Je ne sais pas trop encore quand mais je compte m'y remettre dès que j'aurais écris la suite de ma fic avec LiliTwilight. **

**Encore désolé pour ce faux espoir.**

**Et j'espère à très bientôt.**

**PS : pour vous faire patienter vous pouvez aller lire ma fic écrite avec LiliTwilight.**

**Notre fic s'intitule : Renaître de ses cendres. **

**Voici le lien : http[:]/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6685117/1/Renaitre[_]de[_]ses[_]cendres**

**Pensez à enlever les crochés pour suivre le lien. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous, me revoici enfin avec la suite. Encore désolée pour cette attente vraiment très longue mais en ce moment c'est vraiment dur d'écrire la suite de cette histoire vu que ces derniers mois on était assez dur. Je suis à la recherche d'un job depuis un bon moment pour payer mes études et toujours rien, je commence vraiment à désespérer surtout que l'on peut pas dire qu'il y ait grand chose à faire là où j'habite et encore moins sans fric et ajouter à ça quelques soucis personnels.**

**Mais bon je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et vous retrouve en bas.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer ainsi que ses personnages. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 – Week-end à Forks part 2 -**

**POV Bella**

2h00 du mat et j'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. La soirée c'est très bien passé. Mon père était plus que ravi de nous voir et surtout son petit-fils. Lucas était tout aussi excité toute la soirée il leur a raconté tout ce qu'il a apprit à l'école et ce qu'il fait en dehors. J'ai pu voir à quel point Charlie et Sue avaient manqué à mon fils. J'essaie de me persuader de revenir plus souvent mais malheureusement les mauvais souvenirs de mon passé me reviennent toujours en mémoire. Et dire que quand j'étais petite j'étais littéralement amoureuse de cette petite ville et surtout de la nature environnante. Je me souviens de tous nos week-ends avec la bande ou en famille, entre les soirées, les randonnées... Mais tout ça a changé après la mort de ma mère, le départ d'Edward et mon enlèvement. Sinon pour en revenir à mon manque de sommeil ou plutôt mon incapacité à trouver le sommeil la cause n'est pas mes cauchemars et c'est bien une grande première. Non, la véritable cause est tout autre et bien plus prise de tête. La soirée n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête et cela à cause d'un simple prénom. Vous devez vous demander comment un simple prénom peut me mettre dans cet état là. Mais voilà, le problème c'est que ce n'est pas qu'un simple prénom, tout du moins pour moi. Pour mieux comprendre, il faut revenir au diner de ce soir.

**FLASH BACK**

On vient de finir le plat principal quand mon frère se lève et attire l'attention de tout le monde pour faire une annonce. Il ne voulait pas annoncer la grossesse de Rose par téléphone et a donc attendu ce week-end pour annoncer la grande nouvelle.

- **Votre attention à tous, enfin surtout papa et Sue ainsi que Seth. Rose et moi avons une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ça fait un moment qu'on le sait mais on tenait à vous l'annoncer en chair et en os. Rose est enceinte ! **dit-il fier de lui tout en serrant la main de sa femme.

- **Félicitation les enfants !**, lui répondit notre père en les prenant dans ses bras.

L'émotion est palpable. Mon père qui n'a presque jamais pleuré devant nous, sauf le jour de la mort de maman et son enterrement, est en larme.

- **Il faut fêter ça, on avait prévu du champagne pour fêter votre venu. Eh bien on aura une autre raison pour ouvrir les bouteilles.**

-** En parlant de nouvelle, moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. **On tourne alors tous notre attention vers Seth.** J'ai une petite amie.** Il semble plus que heureux et surtout amoureux.

Et encore une fois, c'est l'effusion de félicitations. Emmett ne peut s'empêcher de le charrier et Sue pleure comme une madeleine en disant que son bébé a grandi trop vite. Cela me fait un bien fou de partager ce moment de bonheur avec ma famille. Je commence à croire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, d'être venu pour le week-end.

- **Et alors comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? **, demanda Alice, la reine des interrogatoires.

- **Jane. Vous pourrez la voir demain à la plage de la Push. **

Et là, le choc. Jane, un prénom que je n'ai plu entendu depuis 5 ans. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit d'un coup. Je suis comme déconnecté du monde qui m'entoure. Cela doit être qu'une coïncidence. Oui c'est ça, une simple coïncidence. Jane est un prénom assez répandu. Malgré ma tentative de me persuader que ce n'est qu'un coup du hasard je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon passé. Des flashs me parviennent de nouveau. Je sens l'angoisse et les sueurs froides qui pointent de nouveau, comme après chacun de mes cauchemars. Il faut que je m'éloigne avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon état. Je n'ai pas envie de pourrir l'ambiance avec mes états d'âme et mes angoisses.

Je me lève en prétextant une envie pressante.

- **Dépêche-toi ma chérie afin que tu trinques avec nous.**

**- Je reviens tout de suite papa. **

Je sors tranquillement de la salle pour ne pas montrer mon état. Puis quand je suis enfin à l'écart des regards, je me précipite dans la salle de bain qui se trouve à l'étage. A peine rentrée, je ferme la porte à clé et m'asperge le visage d'eau fraiche.

-** Bon sang, c'est pas vrai. Il faut que je me calme et surtout me ressaisisse. Allez Bella respire. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.**

Et voilà que je me parles toute seule maintenant, je suis devenu complètement dingue. Cependant c'est la méthode que Jasper m'a apprise lors de nos séances. Il ne faut surtout pas que je m'enferme dans mon monde comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire au cours de mes crises. Malheureusement, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, la tension est beaucoup trop dure a supporté. Dans ces moments-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir d'être aussi faible. Heureusement que mon fils ne me voit pas ainsi. J'ai toujours essayé de paraître forte devant lui, il n'a pas besoin de me voir dans cet état là. Je veux qu'il grandisse comme tous les autres enfants de son âge, sans se soucier des problèmes de grand. Cependant, il est bien trop intelligent pour son âge. Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas bête et qu'il sait que je suis mal par moment même si je fais tout pour lui cacher.

Alors que je suis parti dans mes débats intérieurs, un coup à la porte me ramène à la réalité.

-** Bella, c'est moi. Ouvre-moi.**

J'aurais dû me douter que mon état n'aurait pas échappé au psy de la bande.

**- J'arrive,** lui dis-je tout en tentant de cacher les dernières traces de mes larmes. Résultat pitoyable mais j'ai pas le choix. Après avoir respirer un bon coup, j'ouvre la porte. **Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue. Je te laisse la place,** dis-je en essayant d'échapper à son regard.

- **Bella, tu sais très bien que si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour aller au toilette. **

**- Jazz avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je te rassure, tout va bien. **

**- Et tu sais aussi que tu n'as jamais su mentir et encore moins à moi.**

**- Je ne perds pas espoir, **dis-je en rigolant à moitié.

Il répond à mon rire mais reprend très vite son sérieux. Et c'est parti pour une longue discussion, on peut dire que c'est la journée.

-** Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas t'obliger à me parler mais je me suis douté que l'annonce de Seth et surtout le prénom de sa petite-amie t'a retourné.**

**- J'ai eu une réaction complètement stupide. Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence mais …**

**- Mais cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. **

**- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle.**

**- Bella, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tu n'es pas folle. C'est tout à fait normal ou tout du moins compréhensible vu ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu n'aies pas des moments où tu craques. **

**- Jazz j'en peux plus, **dis-je en entrant de nouveau dans la salle de bain.** J'ai l'impression d'avancer dans un tunnel sans fin. Quand je crois me rapprocher de la sortir, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me bloque ou me renvoie en arrière. **Et voilà que les larmes reviennent, sales traitresses.

**- Bella, calme toi. Viens-là. **Sans me demander mon avis il m'attire dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée. Il est le seul à comprendre ma peine et surtout le seul qui connait tout de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Il a toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur moi, en dehors de mon frère. **Bella, je sais que tu as l'impression de stagner mais je t'assure que tu as avancé depuis 5 ans, même si tu penses le contraire. **Il se recule et prend mon visage en coupe tout en essuyant mes larmes. **Peu de personne aurait réagi comme toi. Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu aurais pu te laisser mourir voir attenter à ta vie mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Au lieu de ça, tu t'es battu pour ton fils. Chaque jour, tu te bats pour lui, pour lui apporter tout ce qu'il faut afin qu'il soit heureux, ainsi qu'à ta famille. Tu es toujours là pour eux alors que tu souffres intérieurement. Tu détestes que l'on s'apitoie sur ton sort. Alors oui, il y a des moments où tu craques devant nous mais on est là pour ça aussi, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments.**

**- Mais vous ne devriez pas à le devoir. Emmett commence à fonder sa propre famille ainsi qu'Alice et toi. Malgré tout, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi et c'est ça qui me tue. Je connais mon frère, même s'il ne le dit pas, cela lui fait mal de me voir ainsi. Et il aura toujours cette impression de ne pas avoir pu me protéger et ce même s'il adore son neveu. Depuis la mort de maman, il a du grandir d'un coup et s'occuper de moi, même si Charlie était là. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, il doit vivre sa vie. **

Comme à chaque fois, je commence à parler de plus en plus vite et à devenir hystérique.

- **Bella, calmes-toi, regarde-moi. Bella !** dit-il plus fort en braquant mon visage devant lui.

Mes larmes coulent abondement, je ne contrôle plus rien. Seul le toucher de Jazz et son regard bleu azur braqué sur moi me permettent de rester dans la réalité alors que j'ai juste envie de fermer les yeux et partir loin d'ici;partir dans un monde sans rien, plus de soucis, plus de cauchemars, plus de douleur et de tristesse. Malheureusement cela n'est pas possible sauf si je me tue, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à mon fils ni à ma famille. Ils se sont toujours battu pour moi et je ne peux pas dire adieu à la prunelle de mes yeux. La seule personne qui me permet de tenir depuis 5 ans.

- **Bella, je sais combien tu t'en veux mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te le répéterai tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes. Pour ton frère, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi. Les drames que vous avez vécu vous rapproche inéluctablement et puis vous avez toujours été fusionnel. Il t'aime plus que tout alors c'est normal qu'il prenne soin de toi, tout comme nous. On est une famille, une famille veille sur les siens et ils prennent soin les uns des autres. Alors je te préviens, tu ne nous empêcheras jamais de veiller sur toi. Tu as toujours pris soin de nous quand on était plus jeune et ce malgré la perte de ta mère. Je sais que tu détestes que l'attention soit sur toi mais on est ta famille, ce n'est pas comme avec les autres.**

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit ce genre de choses mais comme à chaque fois, cela me met toujours dans tous mes états. Alors pour ne pas changer les choses, je me réfugie dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il a toujours su trouver les mots juste pour me calmer ou me rassurer. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il a raison mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir de leur faire subir tout ça même si je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux et surtout sans mon fils. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais les remercier assez pour tout ça.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est assis là, par terre, mais un coup à la porte et une voix bien connu, nous ramène à la réalité.

- **Bella, tu vas bien ?Tu ne sais pas où est Jazz par hasard ? **Cela n'est autre qu'Alice. Elle a du se stopper devant la vue de Jazz et moi par terre. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?**

**- Ce n'est rien ma puce, **tenta Jazz de la calmer. Malgré que je ne vois pas son visage, je me doute qu'elle est inquiète.

- **Jazz, ma meilleure amie est en train de pleurer dans tes bras et tu oses me dire que tout va bien ? Tu me prends pour …..**

**- Mon cœur, calmes-toi ….**

Je me dégage de Jazz car je vois bien qu'il n'arrivera jamais à la calmer tant qu'elle ne saura pas ce que j'ai.

- **Alice, calmes-toi. Jazz a raison , ce n'est rien à part la fatigue du voyage.**

Je tente tant bien que mal de me lever avec l'aide de Jazz. Alice s'approche de nous et essuie mes larmes.

-** Je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu sais, tu nous as vraiment fait peur cette aprèm.**

**- Je sais Alice et j'en suis vraiment désolée. **

**- Je sais que contrairement à Jazz, tu ne nous as pas tout dit sur ton passé et je le respecte. Mais on avait tellement l'habitude de tout se dire avant que ça me fait mal par moment. Je ne veux pas te dire ça pour te culpabiliser, mais saches que le jour où tu voudras en parler ou même de quelque chose d'autre, je serais là.**

**- Je sais Alice, **chuchotais-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je m'en veux tellement de la faire souffrir. Je comprends tout à fait ce qu'elle ressent, moi aussi ça me manque notre complicité. Mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas prête à lui dire tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir d'avantage. Elle est toujours la fille pétillante de la bande, celle qui propage la joie et le bonheur. Je me rappelle que dès que l'un de nous avait un coup de cafard elle était toujours là pour nous remonter le moral et nous faire sourire. Je ne peux pas lui enlever cette joie de vivre et ce même si cela ne serait que pour un moment. Alors je me contente de la serrer dans mes bras en lui chuchotant des « Je suis désolée ».

- **Les filles on devrait peut être redescendre, les autres vont nous chercher.**

**- Oui tu as raison chéri, je venais pour ça au début. **

**- Vas-y avant nous Alice, on arrive.**

**- Tu es sûr,** lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- **Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, on arrive tout de suite.**

**- D'accord,** dit Alice à contre cœur. elle voulait surement ne pas me laisser mais le regard de Jazz lui a fait comprendre qu'on avait pas fini de parler. **A tout de suite ma belle,** me dit-elle tout en essuyant mes dernières larmes et en m'embrassant la joue.

-** A tout de suite Lili, merci. **Pour toute réponse elle me sourit et sort de la salle de bain. Je me tourne vers Jazz me doutant que la conversation va encore être longue.

- **Vas-y, crache le morceau.**

**- Quoi ? **me demanda-t-il innocemment.

- **Jazz, j'arrive peut-être pas à te mentir mais toi tu es beaucoup trop prévisible. **

**- Bon d'accord. Je vois bien que la réaction d'Alice t'a touché et ….**

**- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?**, ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- **Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu connais Alice, elle ne pourrait jamais t'en vouloir. Tu es comme une sœur pour elle. **

**- Oui mais ça me fait tellement mal de la voir ainsi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle souffrait autant de la situation.**

**- C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler. Je sais que l'on en a déjà parlé mais...**

**- Jazz, je te vois venir. Tu sais très bien que ça ne changerait rien même si je disais tout.**

**- Mais Bella, ça pourrait te faire du bien, je sais que tu en souffres même si tu ne me le dis pas.**

- **Jazz, qu'est-ce que ça leur apporterait, à part encore plus de tristesse sur ce qui m'est arrivé. De toute façon il est mort, alors même si j'en parlais à mon père ou Emmett, ça ne changerait rien.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas dit tout de suite mais peut-être qu'un jour tu en ressentiras le besoin.**

**- Je vois pas ce qui pourrait changer dans le futur.**

Je commence de nouveau à perdre les pédales, la tension remonte en flèche et évidemment Jazz le perçoit.

- **Bella, calmes-toi. Je ne veux te forcer à rien mais un jour, je suis sûr que tu en auras besoin. Pour toi, cela ne change rien mais pour ta famille c'est tout autre. Et encore plus quand un homme fera de nouveau parti de ta vie.**

**- Jazz, comment veux-tu que je puisse construire une quelconque relation avec un homme après ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?**

**- Bella, tu n'es en rien responsable. Je ne te dis pas que ça sera simple mais ça se fera par étapes. Tu as le droit au bonheur après tout ce qui t'est arrivé et crois-moi cela pourrait arriver plutôt que tu ne le penses.**

**- Parce que t'es voyant maintenant ?, **dis-je en souriant à moitié.

- **Non, c'est seulement une intuition, **répliqua-t-il en riant.

**- Tu sais qu'Alice commence à déteindre sur toi,** lui rétorquais-je en rigolant.

- **Que veux-tu, après toutes ces années c'était prévisible.**

**- Elle a de la chance de t'avoir.**

**- Je sais et je te promets qu'un jour tu vivras ça. **

**- Merci Jazz**

**- De rien ma belle, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi,** dit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

- **Je sais et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça.**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, ton bonheur est tout ce que je souhaite. Bon aller, faut qu'on y aille maintenant avant que quelqu'un vienne encore nous chercher.**

- **Ouais t'as raison, **même si l'envie n'y était pas trop.

**- Tu sais quoi, vu la journée éprouvante qu'on vient d'avoir je te propose une petite séance de boxe demain.**

**- Sérieux, cela me donna rapidement la pêche. **

**- Plus que sérieux, ça te fera du bien. Et puis ça fait un baille qu'on ne l'a pas fait.**

**- Génial.**

- **Donc rendez vous à 8h.**

Après cette bonne nouvelle, on est enfin redescendu.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

En descendant, personne ne nous avaient posés de questions même si j'avais bien senti les regards appuyés d'Emmett ou d'Edward. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Ça me fait me sentir encore plus mal, mais je n'ai pas encore le courage de tout lui raconter.

Je me retourne de nouveau vers mon réveil, 3h00 du mat. Seulement une heure depuis mon dernier coup d'œil vers ce réveil de malheur. Je sens que la nuit va être longue, très longue. Je repousse ma couette, cela ne sert à rien de rester dans mon lit. J'attrape mon peignoir et sors de ma chambre.

Comme à mon habitude dans ces moments-là, je me dirige vers la chambre de mon petit ange. Seul lui peut me calmer et me détendre. A peine entrer dans sa chambre, je me dirige vers lui. Comme à son habitude, il dort en position fœtale avec son nounours serré contre son cœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'observe dormir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre devant cette vue. Je me souviens que ma mère le faisait souvent avec nous, vu le nombre impressionnable de photos qu'elle avait prise. Emmett détestait ça en grandissant, il avait peur que ses potes les voient et se moquent de lui. C'est vrai que ça aurait été bien le genre de Tyler ou Ben. Mais moi j'aimais bien surtout que ça me permettait de me foutre de mon frère. Cependant, aujourd'hui je comprends encore plus le plaisir qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'époque. Le sommeil de son enfant est une des choses les plus précieuse. C'est un moment unique, comme hors du temps. Voilà pourquoi je pourrai rester des heures ainsi, assisse à ses côtés et le regarder. Dans ce genre de moment j'oublie tout ce qui a pu m'arriver, j'oublie le malheur que j'ai du subir pour l'avoir dans ma vie. Il ne reste que lui et moi, seul dans notre bulle. Il semble tellement paisible, un vrai petit ange.

Cependant la fatigue commence à m'envelopper tout doucement, alors je me couche à ses côtés sachant que j'arriverais facilement à m'endormir s'il est près de moi. A peine suis-je couchée qu'il se colle contre moi et passe son petit bras libre autour de ma taille. Je le serre contre moi et rabats la couette sur nos deux corps.

- **Maman, il est l'heure ?**

**- Chut mon ange, non ce n'est pas l'heure, rendors-toi.**

**- Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi mon cœur, plus que ma propre vie. **

Un petit bisou et le voilà rendormi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je respire son odeur de bébé et me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Une petite caresse sur ma joue me sort du réveil. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux vu le manque de sommeil mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant la vue de mon fils.

- **Coucou maman.**

**- Coucou mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Oui super bien et toi ?**

**- Moi aussi j'ai très bien dormi et ce grâce à toi.**

Il m'offre alors son plus beau sourire, tout fier de lui.

- **Pourquoi t'es venue me rejoindre, tu as fais un cauchemar encore ?**

**- Comment tu sais que je fais des cauchemars ? **Je pensais vraiment avoir été discrète et l'isolation des chambres est plutôt bonne donc il ne devrait pas avoir entendu. **Tu es fâché contre moi ?**

**- Non mon ange, je me demande juste comment tu as su.**

**- Bah une fois, j'avais soif alors je suis allé boire un verre d'eau, mais en retournant faire dodo, je t'ai entendu pleuré. Je voulais venir te voir mais j'ai pas osé. Désolé maman, j'aurais du te le dire. **Il commençait à pleurer.

**- Et mon cœur ne pleure pas, maman ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Chut, c'est fini.**

**- C'est vrai, tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- Mais non, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Tu es mon petit prince.**

**- Je t'aime maman,** dit-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

- **Moi aussi mon cœur. **

Quand je disais qu'il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour son âge, je me doutais bien qu'un jour cela arriverait même si j'espérais le cacher le plus possible. Heureusement il ne me demande pas la raison de mes cauchemars, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas lui dire.

Au bout d'un petit moment, un léger coup à la porte nous sort de notre moment câlin.

**- Entrez,** crie mon fils en sortant la tête de mon cou.

**- Coucou vous.**

**- Tonton Jazz! **crie-t-il de nouveau en allant lui sauter dans les bras.

**- Eh ! Salut bonhomme, comment va mon filleul préféré ?**

**- Je suis ton seul filleul parrain**, dit Lucas en rigolant. **Et oui je vais super bien et toi ?**

- **Super bien aussi.**

**- Et moi alors tonton Jazz, on ne me demande pas comment je vais ?**

**- Mais maman parrain n'est pas ton tonton,** dit mon fils en secouant la tête.

Sa petite tête et sa remarque me font rire tout comme Jazz.

**- Je sais mon ange, c'était seulement pour attirer votre attention. **

**- Ta maman est jalouse c'est pour ça,** dit Jazz en rigolant.

**- Faut pas être jalouse maman,** dit mon ange en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Après l'avoir pris dans mes bras, je me retourne vers Jazz et lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

**- Oh moins mon fils pense à moi,** dis-je en lui souriant de plus belle.

**- Oh allez Bells, tu sais bien que je plaisante. Bon alors comment vas tu ma Bells chérie ?**

**- C'est ça oui, rattrape toi. **

**- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ?, **dit-il en me faisant la moue à la Cullen.

**- Faut que tu sois très gentil avec maman pour ne pas qu'elle t'en veuille.**

Mon fils semble bien s'amuser de la situation. Pour une fois que je ne fais pas tourner mon frère en bourrique.

- **Quand je disais qu'Alice déteignait sur toi. Bon allez, je te pardonne.**

**- Merci ma Bells chérie.**

**- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter avec tes « Bells chérie »,** dis-je en rigolant.

- **Pas tant que tu m'auras pas répondu.**

**- Oui je vais bien et toi ?**

**- Très bien aussi Bells chérie, **dit-il en accentuant bien sur la fin.

Ok, il a décidé de me charrier pendant un moment.

**- Bon, sinon, les autres sont levés ?**

**- A part Edward et ses potes non. Tu connais ton frère ainsi qu'Alice. **

**- Il est quel heure ?**

**- 8h15.**

**- Oh mince notre séance de sport.**

**- C'est pour ça que t'es venu dans ma chambre parrain ?**

**- Oui, je me suis douté qu'elle serait avec toi, vu qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais bon c'est pas grave, on reporte à demain. La journée d'hier était assez chargée**, dit-il en me regardant. Oui je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir.

- **Oui c'est vrai. Bon c'est pas tout ça, on va aller préparer le petit-déj car je crois que j'ai entendu un petit ventre faire du bruit.**

**- Oh oui je meurs de faim moi.**

**- T'as toujours faim, **dimes nous en chœur.

Je pose donc mon fils par terre.

**- Oh maman tu peux faire des pancakes ?**

**- Oui et des muffins aussi.**

**- Cool !**

**- Bon allez, on descends tous, tu peux aller regarder les dessins animés en attendant.**

**- Cool !**

**- Mais tu …... **Même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il est déjà sorti en courant.**…. ne cours pas dans les escaliers,** terminais-je en soupirant.

**- Bizarrement il me fait penser à Emmett,** dis Jazz en plaisantant.

**- Non, tu crois, ?** lui répondis-je ironiquement.

**- J'ose même pas imaginer comment ça sera avec leur enfant.**

**- Moi non plus.**

Finalement on finit par descendre en rigolant à moitié. Arrivés dans la cuisine, je commence à sortir les différents ingrédients aidée par Jazz.

- **Tu fais la pâte à pancakes pendant que je prépare celle des muffins ?**

- **Pas de problème chef.**

Je secoues la tête en souriant à sa réplique. J'allume la radio et commence ma recette. L'ambiance est détendue, j'en profite même pour me déhancher légèrement. J'adore faire la cuisine en musique, c'est un des seuls moments où je ne pense à rien. Alors que je suis en train de mettre la pâte dans les moules, je sens le regard de Jazz sur moi.

**- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Euh... j'ai fini la pâte. **

Je sens qu'il hésite quelque peu. Je tourne ma tête vers lui.

**- Mais encore.**

**- Je suis encore trop prévisible, c'est ça.**

**- Dans le mile mon vieux, **dis-je en rigolant.

**- Bon ok. En fait je voulais te demander si tu as encore fais des cauchemars cette nuit, vu que tu es allée dormir avec Lucas.**

**- Non, c'est juste que j'arrivais pas à dormir.**

**- Tu stresses pour la futur rencontre avec la petite-amie de Seth ?**

**- Ouais, je sais qu'on en a parlé mais ça me prend encore la tête.**

**- Je te comprends. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Je serais là au moindre problème, ok ?**

**- Je sais Jazz.**

Puis je retourne mon attention vers mes muffins pendant que Jazz commence à faire cuire les pancakes. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, on commence à entendre du bruit dans la maison.

**- Maman, maman, tonton est réveillé.**

**- Je sais mon ange. **

**- Hummmmmmm ! Ça sent bon la dedans. **

**- Bonjour à toi aussi grand-frère.**

**- Bonjour petite-sœur, c'est bien des muffins au chocolat que je sens ?**

**- Oui dans le mile.**

**- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, **dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille et en me claquant un bisou bien baveux sur la joue.

Rose et Alice qui viennent d'entrer la cuisine, ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de mon frère.

**- Oui je sais, surtout quand je te fais à manger,** le narguais-je.

**- Entre autre, **dit-il en rigolant et en commençant à s'assoir.

Mon fils, après avoir dit bonjour à ses tantes, grimpe sur les genoux de son oncle.

- **Salut tonton !**

**- Salut ma petite crapule. Prêt à tout dévorer.**

**- Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim**

**- Ça c'est du Swan tout craché.**

Alors qu'ils vont commencer à piocher dans les victuailles, Rose et moi les arrêtons en leur tapant légèrement sur la tête.

- **Pas touche,** dimes-nous en chœur. Alors qu'il vont pour répliquer, je les coupe. **Pas tant qu'Edward et ses amis sont pas rentrés.**

**- C'est pô juste,** disent-ils en chœur.

Finalement ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps vu qu'on vient à peine de se dire bonjour et s'assoir que l'on entend la porte s'ouvrir. Après les salutations avec les derniers arrivants on commence enfin à déjeuner. Je suis encore assise à côté d'Edward et je sens son regard sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et surtout j'ai très chaud voilà pourquoi j'évite le plus possible de le regarder. Il doit surement ressentir mon état vu qu'il n'arrête pas de sourire. Oh moins, je le fais sourire même si c'est à mes dépends.

Après le petit-déj, on part tous se préparer pour la journée à la plage. Pour l'instant le stress n'est pas encore trop présent mais je sens que ça va bientôt arriver. Après une bonne douche, je pars m'habiller dans ma chambre. Évidemment Alice a encore réussi à me préparer ma tenue, je crains déjà le pire. Finalement cela n'est pas si horrible que je le pensais, au moins elle a retenu le fait que je ne voulais pas de robe ou de jupe. Non franchement pour la plage surtout à cette époque c'est pas le mieux. Donc je me retrouve avec un slim bleu délavé, un petit top blanc, un cardigan bleu et pour parfaire le tout mes bottes en cuir ainsi que mon perfecto. Un petit coup de blush, mascara, eye-liner, gloss et c'est bon.

Je redescends au salon, seul mon fils et mon frère sont là. Ils sont en train de faire une partie de jeu de vidéo. Et comme toujours, c'est la guerre pour savoir qui va gagner.

Quinze minutes après, tout le monde est descendu et on peut partir pour la plage. Comme hier, je me retrouve avec Edward ainsi que mon fils qui a absolument tenu à monter avec Edward. Je peux me rendre compte que mon fils s'est attaché très rapidement à Edward. J'avais peur que ce soit dur pour ce dernier mais finalement tout se passe bien. Pendant tout le trajet, Lucas n'arrête pas de poser pleins de questions à Edward sur son travail et surtout sur notre enfance. Le trajet passe relativement rapidement voir trop pour moi. Évidemment plus on se rapproche de la Push, plus l'angoisse monte.

Je ne sais pas si Edward le ressent mais il me lance beaucoup de regards dans lesquels il me semble lire de l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'encouragement.

A peine arrivé, mon fils détache sa ceinture et commence à sortir de la voiture. Je me dépêche de sortir pour le rejoindre.

**- Lucas, doucement.**

**- Stp, je peux y aller maintenant ?,** me demanda-t-il après que je l'ai aidé à mettre son manteau.

**- Oui mais tu ne cours pas trop vite !**

Tu parles, comme toujours, il est déjà parti sans avoir écouté la moitié de ma phrase.

**- Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, **dit Edward en rigolant.

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Tu es prête ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai pu voir que tu semble anxieuse face à cette journée alors je m'assure que tu vas bien.**

**- Merci Edward mais rassures toi, ça va.**

**- De rien, je sais que je n'ai pas été là pendant ces dernières années mais...**

Je l'empêche de finir sa phrase en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et mon autre main sur sa joue. Il semble tellement mal et je déteste le voir ainsi.

- **Edward, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu as fais ça parce que tu ne supportais plus la vie ici. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal sur le moment mais je te comprends. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.**

**- Je sais mais ….. ça me tue de me dire que tu as souffert pendant que je n'était pas là. Je t'ai toujours promis que je serais là et ….**

**- Et rien Edward. A l'époque, on ne savait pas ce qui allait nous arriver. Le plus important c'est que tu es là maintenant.**

**- Oui, maintenant et pour toujours. **

Puis il me prend dans ses bras. Je reste toute bête face à ce geste et surtout je suis toute retournée par ses dernières paroles. J'ai eu l'impression de voir une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux, ce n'est pas simplement une promesse comme les autres. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça mais l'arrivée des autres nous sort de notre bulle. Il se décale légèrement, me sourit et met sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Je lui rends son sourire et rougis face à son geste. Bizarrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touche, depuis son retour, je ne ressens que du plaisir et aucune sensation de peur. C'est comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

On attend que les autres arrivent puis on se dirige vers là où nous attendant nos amis. A peine arrivé, une tornade, connue sous le nom de Leah, me saute dessus.

**- Sœurette, tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**- Toi aussi ma belle. **

Puis vient le tour du reste de nos amis pour finir par mon meilleur ami.

**- Comment va ma Bellissima.**

**- Super bien mon loup préféré et toi ? **Il me sert dans ses bras tout en rigolant à mon surnom.

**- Super bien aussi. Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?**

**- Rien de spécial à part le retour d'Edward.**

**- Ouais, tiens en parlant de lui, où est notre petit Eddy ?**

**- Jake combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.**

Je me recule pour les laisser se saluer.

**- T'as pas changé mon petit Eddy.**

Je secoues la tête face à leur enfantillage, de vrai gosses. Alors que je rejoint mon fils qui est en train de jouer avec les jumelles de Sam et Emilie, deux personnes se dirigent vers nous. Cela doit être Seth et sa copine. Redoutant le plus possible la rencontre, je me focalise sur les enfants. Les jumelles étaient en train de me raconter tout ce qu'elles faisaient à l'école. On peut dire que ce n'est déjà pas évident de suivre la conversation d'un enfant de 3 ans mais alors deux en même temps, c'est encore pire. Cependant cela est bien mieux que les conversations de grand.

Alors que Lucas commence à les appeler pour jouer, la voix de mon petit frère me ramène à la réalité.

**- Bella, je tiens à te présenter Jane. Chérie, je te présente Bella, ma sœur, enfin c'est tout comme.**

**- Enchantée, **me dit-elle.

Je me lève et me retourne vers eux. Je lève mon regard vers elle et alors que j'allais prononcer le mot « Bonjour » automatiquement, je reste bloquée sur son visage et en particulier ses yeux. Des yeux bleu comme la glace, des yeux comme LUI.

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, un peu plus long que prévu mais au moins cela compensera un peu le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire et le poster. J'espère que vous avez aimé alors si c'est le cas et même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez moi un petit com. Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent toujours malgré la temps d'attente énormément long. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour la suite.**

**En attendant, je vous fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et me voilà de retour pour la suite de mon histoire. Comme promis j'ai mis moins de temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. L'inspiration est de nouveau présente alors il faut que j'en profite. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un com, comme toujours ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez aimé et surtout connaître vos impressions. **

**Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant un très bonne lecture. **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer ainsi que ses personnages. **

**Chapitre 7– Week-end à Forks part 3 -**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent**

**- Bella, je tiens à te présenter Jane. Chérie, je te présente Bella, ma sœur, enfin c'est tout comme.**

**- Enchantée, **me dit-elle.

Je me lève et me retourne vers eux. Je lève mon regard vers elle et alors que j'allais prononcer le mot « Bonjour » automatiquement, je reste bloquée sur son visage et en particulier ses yeux. Des yeux bleu comme la glace, des yeux comme **LUI.**

**POV Bella**

Malgré le choc face à ce visage et surtout ces yeux si ressemblant avec l'homme qui m'a enlevé une partie de ma vie, je lui souffle un bonjour qui me semble à peine audible tout en lui tendant la main. Je suis comme déconnectée de la réalité, mon corps agit sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Mon esprit, quant à lui, est à des kilomètres d'ici. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir surpris mon état d'esprit tout comme Seth. Au moment où elle serre ma main, un frisson me parcoure de la tête au pied; mais pas le même genre de frisson qu'avec Edward. Non ce dernier est bien plus effrayant. Une envie de vomir me prend tout d'un coup. J'essaye tant bien que mal de la repousser; heureusement pour moi, Seth est appellé par sa soeur. Ce dernier et sa "petite amie" se retourne vers elle et vont la voir.

Alors que je suis toujours perdue dans mes pensées, un visage fait irruption devant moi et deux mains prennent mon visage en coupe.

- **Bella, ça va?** Petit silence. **Bella tu m'entends?** Autre silence. **Bella respire**, dit-il en commençant à paniquer.

Sa dernière phrase et surtout le ton de sa voix me sortent de ma léthargie. Je prends alors conscience que j'avais coupé ma respiration. Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène afin de retrouver totalement mes moyens. Puis je plonge mon regard dans celui de Jasper.

**- Ca va?**, me demande-t-il doucement.

**- Oui, ça va mieux.**

Heureusement qu'on est assez éloigné des autres, sinon j'étais bonne pour un interrogatoire en règle par ma famille. Je peux voir que tout le monde est déjà assis et qu'ils sont déjà en train de faire griller la viande.

**- Comment tu as su?**

**- Bella tu sais bien que je te connais. Et puis vu la réaction que tu as eu hier, j'ai gardé un oeil sur toi. **

**- Elle a les même yeux Jazz.**

**- Bella tu sais bien...**

**- Oui je sais, plein de monde ont cette couleur d'iris mais c'est tellement troublant. J'ai l'impression qu'il me poursuit toujours après toutes ces années.**

**- Bells, c'est normal que tu ressentes cela. C'est encore trop récent mais tu y arriveras un jour. **

Alors que je vais lui répondre, la voix de mon fils nous sort de notre petite bulle.

**- Maman, tonton il nous appelle pour manger.**

**- Oui, on arrive mon ange.**

**- Tu as pleuré?**

Je passe main sur mon visage et me rends alors compte que j'ai pleuré. Quand je disais que je ne suis plus consciente de rien quand je pars dans mes pensées. J'essuie mes larmes vite fait et m'accroupit face à mon fils.

**- Ce n'est rien mon ange, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**- Tu es sûre?,** me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

**- Oui mon bébé, maman va bien**, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.** Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres avant que tonton n'ait tout mangé**, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Il me regarde quelques instants, fait la même chose en regardant Jasper puis asquiesce de la tête. Je vois bien qu'il se pose des questions et qu'il doute de ma sincérité; mais je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. Il n'a pas à connaitre mes inquiètudes et mes doutes, il en comprend déjà bien assez comme ça.

Alors que l'on commence à avancer vers les autres, mon téléphone se met à sonner.

**- Et crapule, on fait la course.**

**- Oh ouais trop cool**, dit mon fils en sautant de mes bras et en commencant à courir.

**- Eh, t'es parti avant le top départ**, crie Jazz en le suivant.

Je lui faits un signe de tête avant qu'il soit parti, pour lui dire merci. Puis je décroche.

**- Allo**

**- Bonjour vous êtes bien Mlle Swan?**

**- Oui, et vous êtes ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappellez de moi, Agent Denali à l'appareil.**

Ce nom, je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis 5 ans. Pourquoi m'appellait-il aujourd'hui? Je commençais de nouveau à paniquer.

**- Mlle Swan vous m'entendez? Mlle Swan?**

**- Euh ... oui excusez moi.**

**- Non ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que mon appel doit vous inquièter quelque peu. **

**- Assez oui, ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas entendu.**

**- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça mais...**

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, les sueurs froides et les tremblements commençaient à revenir. Le destin n'a-t-il pas déjà pas assez joué avec ma vie?

**- Est-ce que vous êtes seule?**

**- Euh ... non.**

**- J'aurais aimé vous le dire de vive voix ...**

**- Allez au fait s'il vous plait, **le coupais-je. Mon stress est à son comble alors je préfère le savoir maintenant que de tourner autour du pot.

**- Voilà, Mlle Banks et Mr Starks se sont échappés.**

Non c'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver ou en l'encurrence de cauchemarder. Je n'entends et ne vois plus rien à part ces images de mon passé. Toutes ces images qui m'ont et me hantent toujours aujourd'hui. Mes larmes recommencent à couler toutes seule et surtout une immense envie de vomir me prend. C'es trop pour moi, trop pour mon esprit. Je ne veux pas revivre tout ça, je ne veux plus revivre dans la peur de mourir.

Je lâche alors mon portable et me rue vers la berge. Dès que j'arrive au niveau de l'eau, je tombe les genoux en premier et vomis tout ce que je peux avoir dans l'estomac. Puis une douleur atroce au ventre me force à me plier en deux. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, mourir; mourir pour ne plus souffrir; mourir pour ne pas revivre cette souffrance. Mon corps ne me répond plus, je me vois à peine me relever et me diriger vers la mer. Je ne sens même pas l'eau fraiche qui engourdit progressivement mon corps. J'entends à peine des voix me crier de revenir. J'accepte avec délice l'eau qui s'insinue dans ma bouche et mes poumons. Je sombre tout doucement dans l'inconscience, cette inconscience bienfaitrice et apaisante.

**POV Edward**

Je suis plus qu'heureux de retrouver cette plage mais surtout revoir tous nos amis de la réserve. Moi qui pensais que de revenir dans cette ville serait difficile niveau émotionnel, je m'étais bien trompé. La soirée de la veille c'était super bien passé, même si Bella avait été absente pendant un moment. Jasper ainsi qu'Alice étaient parti la rejoindre pendant un long moment également. J'avais voulu la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais Jasper m'avait devancé. Et puis je ne me voyais pas quoi faire, si cela avait un rapport avec son passé, je ne voulais pas la forcer à me dire quoi que ce soit. Alors j'étais resté à table même si mon esprit était totalement tourné vers Bella. Une semaine que je suis rentré et Bella ne peux s'empêcher d'occuper mon esprit à longueur de temps. Je suis de nouveau tombé dans cette dépendance envers elle, celle que j'avais quand j'étais plus jeune.

J'ai pu partagé un petit moment avec elle pendant le trajet, même si Lucas a plus parlé qu'elle, mais j'ai vraiment apprécié. Ce petit bonhomme est vraiment adorable, en à peine une semaine, j'ai l'impression de tout connaitre de sa petite vie. Il tient à tout me raconter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'attacherait aussi vite à moi et surtout je ne pensais pas que je m'accrocherais aussi vite à ce petit bout. Peut-être le fait qu'il soit le fils de Bella rentre en compte.

En parlant d'elle, j'ai pu remarquer à quel point cette journée semble l'inquièter, je n'en connais pas la raison, voilà pourquoi je décide de garder un oeil sur elle. Dès notre arrivée sur la plage, nos amis étaient déjà là et nous ont littérallement sauté dessus. J'ai l'impression de n'être jamais parti tant notre complicité est toujours intacte. Comme avant, Jake n'arrête pas de me charrier avec ce surnom débile que mon frère et lui m'ont attribué quand on était plus jeune. Tout le monde me pose plein de questions sur ma vie pendant ces 5 longues années et j'en fais tout autant. On peut dire qu'il s'en est passé des choses.

Alors qu'on est assis tranquillement autour du feu, à discuter et faire cuire la viande, Jasper et Lucas arrivent en courant vers nous.

**- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné. Je suis plus rapide que toi parrain,** crie Lucas en sautant en l'air et en rigolant. Jazz fait semblant d'être essouflé et lui sourit.

**- Et oui, t'es trop rapide pour moi.**

**- C'est pas un Swan pour rien, hein crapule,** ne peut s'empecher de dire Emmett en frappant dans la main de son neveu.

**- Ça c'est sûr tonton, on est les meilleurs.**

Je souris devant la danse de la victoire que nous fait Lucas, encore une chose qu'il a dû apprendre de son oncle.

Puis mon regard dérive de lui même vers l'horizon, à la recherche de Bella, vu que je viens de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Et là, je remarque de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Son téléphone est sur le sable à quelques mètres de nous tandis qu'elle se trouve à genoux près du rivage. Je me lève immédiatement, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas. Jasper a du remarquer mon inquiètude car il se retourne de suite.

Et là, tout se passe comme au ralenti, je la vois se relever et se diriger vers la mer. Je réagis de suite en me mettant à courir vers elle tout en hurlant.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bella reviens!**

Je ne sais même pas qui me suit, toute mon attention est tournée vers Bella. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend bon sang? Pourquoi elle fait ça? Je cours aussi vite que je peux et me rue dans l'eau. Je n'ai même pas conscience de la fraicheur de l'eau, tout ce qui m'importe c'est la sortir de là. Malheureusement son corps n'est déjà plus visible alors que j'arrive à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je ne réfléchis même pas et plonge tête la première. Le sel me pique les yeux mais je m'efforce de bien garder les yeux ouvert pour la repérer. L'air vient à me manquer et je ne la vois toujours pas. Je suis obligé de remonter à la surface même si cela me coûte énormément. Alors que je remonte reprendre une boufée d'aire, j'entends la voix d'Emmett qui crie.

**- Bella ! Bella!**

Tout comme moi, il la chercher et je sens l'inquiètude dans sa voix. Mais où est-elle bon sang? Je replonge de suite. Le temps est contre nous, ainsi que la force du courant. Mais qu'elle idée elle a eu aussi? Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me fustiger même si ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

Alors que je suis sur le point de remonter une nouvelle fois à la surface, je perçois une vague silhouette à 1 mètre de moi, je nage alors vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je reconnais de suite Bella. Enfin! Je ne perds pas une minute, je l'attrape et la ramène le plus vite possible à la surface. A peine ai-je atteind la surface que je hurle.

**- Emmett, je l'ai !**, tout en nageant vers la berge.

Emmett ainsi que Jake me rejoignent et m'aident à la sortir de l'eau. A peine sorti, Emmett la dépose délicatement sur le sable et je m'attaque tout de suite à lui faire un massage cardiaque.

**- Maman, maman!**, crie Lucas en courant vers nous mais il est retenu par Rose et Alice.

**- Les filles occupez-vous de lui**, leur demande Emmett sans les regarder.

Je peux entendre Lucas qui se débat et crie encore plus fort. Cela me déchire le coeur, je m'active d'avantage sur Bella. J'alterne entre massage et bouche à bouche.

**- Allez ma belle, reviens. Ne nous laisse pas. Bats toi!**

Les larmes me brouillent la vue mais je continue. Elle ne peux pas abandonner son fils, sa famille et moi. On a tous besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai toujours eu besoin d'elle. Pourquoi c'est toujours dans ce genre de moment qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient aux gens? Pourquoi faut-il que je me rende compte que mes sentiments pour elle sont toujours intact et encore plus fort ,à ce moment précis? J'entends à peine les voix autour, à part peut-être celle d'Emmett qui n'arrête pas de lui répéter de ne pas l'abandonner. Je perçois ses pleurs à travers ses paroles et cela me tue encore plus. Je n'ai jamais vu Emmett pleurer, même pas à l'enterrement de sa mère. Ce jour-là, il avait contenu sa peine du mieux qu'il avait pu et ce pour sa soeur. Il s'est toujours battu pour elle, Bella ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je m'acharne à la faire revenir à elle, mais cela me semble durer depuis une éternité, quand enfin elle recrache l'eau contenue dans ses poumons, tousse et ouvre les yeux. Emmett la prend immédiatement dans ses bras pendant que je me recule légèrement vers l'arrière et relâche enfin la pression.

Puis tout s'active autour de nous, quelqu'un pose une courverture sur les épaules de Bella ainsi que sur les miennes. Emmett prend délicatement Bella dans ses bras et se dirige en courant vers les voitures. Je suis à peine conscient de m'être levé et d'avoir suivi les autres. J'entends toujours Lucas crier dans les bras de Rose. Alors qu'on arrive vers les voitures, Jasper arrive vers moi et me prend les clés de ma main.

**- Tu n'es pas en état de conduite, je vais le faire.**

J'acquiesce de la tête, étant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je monte côté passager, Jasper démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Pendant quelques minutes le silence règne dans l'habitacle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve ou plutot un cauchemar. Une multitude de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que cette dernière va exploser tellement je n'arrive pas à me calmer et penser clairement. Puis sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je laisse échapper une phrase.

**- Mais putain, pourquoi elle a fait ça?**

Jasper me regarde quelques secondes avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur la route. Cepndant j'ai pu distinguer dans ses yeux qu'il sait la raison de tout ça et semble peser le pour et le contre pour me le dire. La colère me submerge alors, il y en a marre des secrets. Jusqu'à présent, je ne voulais rien savoir ou tout du moins j'attendais qu'elle m'en parle quand elle s'en sentirait capable; mais maintenant qu'elle a failli mourir, je veux savoir ou tout du moins en comprendre un peu.

**- Putain, Jazz je sais que tu sais quelque chose, alors crache le morceau. Les secrets n'ont plus raison d'être maintenant. Elle a failli mourir alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi?,** mon ton est plus dur et froid que je le souhaitais mais cela retranscrit assez bien mon état d'esprit.

**- D'accord**, souffle-t-il à contre coeur. **Elle a reçu un appel de l'agent Denali du FBI.**

**- Le FBI? **

**- Il lui a annoncé une très mauvaise nouvelle ... concernant son passé. **

Je ne commprends toujours rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un agent du FBI pourrait bien avoir à faire avec Bella. Alors que je suis sur le point de vouloir l'interroger d'avantage, la voiture se stoppe sur le parking de l'hôpital.

**- On en parlera plus tard.**

- **Ouais,** répondis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Emmett est déjà arrivé et rentre en trombe dans l'hôpital. Tous le monde nous ont suivi, on peut dire qu'on ne va pas passer inaperçu. On pénètre enfin dans l'hôpital, le personnel soignant est déjà en train de prendre Bella en charge. Emmett la dépose sur un brancard tout en leur racontant ce qu'il s'est passé. Un médecin arrive et commence déjà à l'ausculter.

**- Que s'est-il passé?**, demande-t-il à Emmett.

**- Elle a failli à se noyer, elle est restée un long moment dans l'eau avant qu'on ne la retrouve. Puis Edward lui a fait du bouche à bouche ainsi que des messages cardiaques.**

C'est alors que je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un ancien collègue de mon père quand il travaillait encore ici.

**- Tu as très bien agi Edward. Combien de temps est-elle restée inconsciente?**

**- Environ 3-4 min**, dis-je sans être vraiment sûr. Le temps m'a parru si long sur le coup.

**- Ok, bon on l'emmène tout de suite aux urgences. Allez c'est parti**, dit-il à l'attention des infirmiers.

On les suit tous alors dans l'hôpital, arrivés à l'étage des urgences, Dr Gérandy nous arrête.

**- Il faut que vous restiez dans la salle d'attente. On va l'ausculter pour voir si tout va bien vu qu'elle est restée un long moment inconsciente. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles je viens vous voir.**

**- Elle va s'en sortir ma maman docteur?**, lui demande Lucas dans bras de son oncle, en pleurant.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, tout va bien se passer**, lui répondit-il en souriant et en se dirigant vers les urgences.

Puis commence alors le temps de l'attente. Une attente longue et interminable. Personne ne parle, le silence est lourd et surtout angoissant. Lucas a fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Rose, Emmett étant bien trop anxieux pour rester calme. Jasper est allé téléphoner à Charlie avec Alice et les autres sont allés chercher du café à la cafét, un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit.

**- Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça? Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passée par la tête!**

**- Emmett, chéri, calmes-toi je t'en prie. Ca ne sert à rien de se poser toutes ses questions en tournant en rond.**

**- Mais merde Rose, elle a failli se tuer, alors j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi? **

**- Je sais chéri, mais tu ne le sauras que quand elle sera réveillée. S'il te plait, assies-toi.**

Elle a peine fini sa phrase que Charlie et Sue suivit de Jazz et Alice font irruption dans la salle. Sue se précipite vers Rose et Lucas pendant que Charlie rejoint son fils.

**- Emmett**, dit Charlie en le prenant dans ses bras.

**- Papa, je suis désolé, j'ai pa pu l'arrêter avant**, dit Emmett en pleurant dans les bras de son père.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute fiston. Ce n'est la faute de personne. **

Charlie se décale légèrement puis demande.

**- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elle a fait ça.**

**- Non, Jazz et Lucas venaient de nous rejoindre puis Edward s'est levé en courant vers la mer en criant son nom. C'est là qu'on a vu Bella dans l'eau.**

Charlie se tourne vers moi avant d'acquiescer.

**- Je pense savoir pourquoi**, dit alors Jasper attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

**- Quoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?**, dit Emmett en commencant à s'énerver.

**- Fiston, calmes-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Laisse plutot Jasper s'expliquer**, dit Charlie en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Emmett se calme quelque peu avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

**- Désolé Em, je voulais t'en parler ainsi qu'aux autres mais le moment ne s'est pas vraiment présenté. **Emmett lui fait de nouveau un signe de la tête pour lui dire surement qu'il ne lui en veut pas. **En fait quand on a tous commencé à courrir pour secourir Bella j'ai vu son téléphone par terre. Je me suis alors douté qu'elle avait du recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Je l'ai donc ramassé et j'ai vu que la communication était toujours en cours. J'ai donc demandé qui c'était, l'interlocuteur était angoissé et n'arrêtait pas de crier le nom de Bella. **Je peux voir que la patience d'Emmett ainsi que tous les autres est mise à rude épreuve, mais Jasper ne parle jamais pour rien dire, donc la longueur de son discours doit avoir un intérêt. **C'est quand il m'a dit son nom que j'ai compris que quelque chose de grave a du se passer pour que Bella réagisse ainsi.**

**- Mais putain qui c'est? **crache alors Emmett, hors de lui.

**- Emmett calmes ...**

**- L'Agent Denali**, dit Jasper en intterrompant Charlie dans sa tentative de calmer son fils.

Et là, un grand silence. Je peux lire de la surprise mais surtout de la tristesse sur tous les visages présents dans la pièce. Mais bon sang, qui c'est cet agent et qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec Bella? Le premier a reprendre contenance est Charlie.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?**

Jazz me regarde quelques instants avant de retourner son attention vers Charlie et Emmett.

**- **_**Ses**_** complices se sont enfuis**, finit Jazz dans un souffle.

C'est ce moment que choisi le médecin pour entrer dans la salle alors qu'une foule de questions prennent assaut de mon cerveau. Qui sont "ses complices"? Des complices de qui? Et surtout qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec Bella?

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Alors quand avez-vous pensé? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tous les cas j'ai pris un très grand plaisir à l'écrire. **

**Il me tarde de connaitre vos avis alors cliquez sur le bouton Review et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Je vous dis à très bientot pour la suite et merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent et me mettent des coms.**

**Pleins de gros bisous à vous!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me voilà de retour avec la suite tant attendu. Désolé pour cette attente vraiment très longue mais ma Béta était très occupée. Je vous poste donc la suite sans qu'elle ai été corrigée, car je pars en vacances Jeudi et je ne voulais pas que vous attendiez encore pour lire la suite. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre suivant tout de suite après. **

**Sinon, j'ai pu voir que le chapitre précédent vous as fait vous posé pas mal de questions. Vous aurez quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, comme Edward. J'essaye d'en délivrer le moins possible afin que vous l'appreniez en même temps que ce dernier. **

**Je remercies toutes celles qui me suivent encore et qui me laissent des coms.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**- nephtys56 : Merci beaucoup pour ton com, je suis vraiment contente de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice et surtout qui aime autant mon histoire. Ça booste pour écrire la suite. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, niveau délai, on va dire que ça dépend vraiment de l'inspiration du moment même si j'essaie de ne pas vous faire trop attendre car je sais combien c'est dur d'attendre la suite. Mais en tout les cas, je n'abandonnerais pas, je mettrais le temps qu'il faut mais j'arriverais au bout.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer ainsi que ses personnages. **

**Chap 8 : Douleur du passé**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent**

**- **_**Ses**_** complices se sont enfuis**, finit Jazz dans un souffle.

C'est ce moment que choisi le médecin pour entrer dans la salle alors qu'une foule de questions prennent assaut de mon cerveau. Qui sont "ses complices"? Des complices de qui? Et surtout qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec Bella?

**POV Bella**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris? Pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là? Comment j'ai pu vouloir mourir en laissant mon fils, la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé ces dernières années. Quelle mère indigne je fait; je me dégoute. Et si on voulait me l'enlever? Et si on m'internait? Le stress et l'angoisse me gagne petit à petit. Des images où on m'enlève mon fils défile devant mes yeux. Cela me brise le coeur et une douleur encore pire que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans ma vie me prend au tripe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me plier en deux sous la force de cette douleur. Il faut que je le voie, que je lui dise que je l'aime et que je suis désolée. Alors je hurles, ne me préoccupant pas de l'infirmière qui est à mes côtés et qui essaye de me calmer vu que je me débats.

**- Lucas! Je veux voir mon fils, Lucas!**

**- Calmez vous mademoiselle, il faut que vous restiez calme.**

**- Lachez moi**, alors que cette dernière essaye de me maintenir dans le lit.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvre, un médecin à première vue mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur lui, qu'une petite tête blonde passe à côté de lui en criant maman.

Personne n'a le temps de l'arrêter et ils ont pas intérêt. Lucas se jette dans mes bras et je le serre aussi fort que je le peux malgré la douleur qui survient au niveau de mes côtes.

**- Je suis tellement désolé mon ange, tellement désolé**, dis-je en pleurant. Je peux sentir que lui aussi pleure et cela me déchire le coeur.

**- J'ai eu trop peur maman. Je veux pas que tu meures, je t'aime trop moi**, dit-il en pleurant de plus belle.

Comment ai je pu lui faire ça? Je me recule et prend son visage entre mes mains, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Un enfant ne devrait pas à subir ça, en voyant son petit visage d'ange baigné de larmes, je me promets alors de ne plus recommencer ce genre de stupidité et ce malgré la peur qui m'a prise après la nouvelle de l'agent Denali. **Il **a déjà réussi à tuer une partie de moi mais je ne donnerais pas l'opportunité à ses complices de me pourrir la vie une nouvelle fois.

**- Chut mon ange, maman ne va pas mourir. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. Moi aussi je t'aime trop pour te laisser.**

**- Je te pardonne,** me dit-il en se jettant de nouveau dans mes bras.

Un énorme poids se retire alors de mes épaules, j'avais tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille. Je crois, non je suis même sûre que je n'y aurais pas survécu. Il est tout ce que j'ai. Alors que je plonge mon visage dans son cou et respire à pleins poumons son odeur de bébé, un raclement de gorge me ramène à la dur réalité. J'ouvre les yeux à contrecoeur et tombe sur le visage du médecin et de toute ma famille qui se trouve derrière lui. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tous là. Je peux lire tellement d'émotions dans leurs regards mais surtout du soulagement et de la tristesse. Moi qui m'étais juré de tout faire pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent plus pour moi, on peut dire que c'est raté.

Mais le regard qui me touche le plus, c'est celui d'Edward. Je peux y lire tellement d'inquiètude comme les autres mais aussi beaucoup de questions. Je pense que je devrais bientot tout lui dire, les derniers évènements ne me laissent pas vraiment le choix. Mais j'ai tellement peur que cela le détruise encore plus, je sais qu'il s'en voudra et ne se le pardonnera jamais. Il a toujours été très protecteur avec les gens qu'il aime et savoir qu'il n'a pas été là pour moi, le fera culpabilisé. Je me rappelles quand on étaient jeune et qu'on se disputaient ( chose très rare), il ne pouvait s'empecher de dire que c'était de sa faute. Cela m'horripilait surtout quand on se faisaient disputer et qu'il se faisait punir à ma place. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

Le mouvement de mon fils dans mes bras me sort de mes souvenirs. Il se décale et s'assit à mes côtés sur mon lit tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je me remets au fond du lit dans la même position que lui. Le médecin s'approche de nous.

**- Comment te sens tu Bella?**

C'est là que je le reconnais, c'est Dr Gérandy, un des médecins qui me soignait quand je venais à l'hôpital quand j'étais petite.

**- Ca va.**

**- Est ce que tu as mal quelque part?**

**- Un peu aux côtes et j'ai la gorge sèche mais sinon ça va.**

- **C'est normal pour les côtes, Edward t'en a cassé deux en te faisant le massage.**

Je retourne mon regard vers Edward. Ce dernier me regarde aussi, mais je peux percevoir une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux après la mention du médecin. Surement qu'il repense au moment où il m'a sauvé. Sans lui , à l'heure qu'il est, je ne serais plus là. Je m'en veux encore plus d'avoir voulu mourir, je sais combien il lui a été difficile de se remettre de la mort d'Ashley et je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. C'est le genre de blessure qu'on oublie jamais tout comme les miennes. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour nous le rappeller et nous faire sombrer de nouveau dans la tristesse et la déprime. Comme ce qui m'a poussé à faire cet acte que je me suis toujours juré de ne pas faire et ce pour mon fils et mes proches. Je me croyais bien plus forte, je pensais pouvoir enfin retrouvé une vie à peu près normale et heureuse avec le retour d'Edward. Malgré que son retour me rappelle de nombreux mauvais souvenirs, il me permet aussi de repenser à tous ses moments qu'on a partagé avant que tous ses malheurs ne s'abattent sur nous. L'annonce de la grossesse de Rose est aussi une des choses qui m'a redonné espoir en l'avenir. Mais voilà il a fallu d'un week end en famille, une rencontre avec la petite amie de mon frère et surtout cet appel téléphonique pour replonger dans mes cauchemars.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge me sort de mes pensées. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de leur montrer que je vais bien, si je m'évade sans cesse dans mes pensées, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

**- Euh, oui désolé vous disiez?**

**- Est ce que tu veux des antidouleurs maintenant ou après avoir vu tes proches.**

**- Non ça va merci, je n'ai pas trop mal pour l'instant.**

**- D'accord. Bon je te laisses avec ta famille mais au moindre signe de douleur appuie sur le bouton près de ton lit.**

**- Très bien docteur.**

**- Appelle moi Phil, ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas**, me répond-il en souriant.

**- D'accord Phil,** lui dis-je en souriant également.

Puis il sort de la chambre en compagnie de l'infirmière. A peine sont-ils sorti qu'une furie me saute dessus. Cette furie n'est autre qu'Alice, je me doutais qu'elle serait la première à me sauter dessus.

**- Bella tu nous as fait tellement peur. Tu n'as pas intéret à recommencer sinon je t'étripes moi même**, dit-elle en pleurant à moitié.

**- Désolé Lili,** dis-je en pleurant et en riant à moitié suite à la fin de sa phrase.

Après Alice, c'est le tour de Rose qui est tout aussi en larmes, puis Jasper. Il ne reste plus que trois personnes et pas des moindres. Mon père est le premier à s'approcher. Moi qui pensait qu'il commencerait par m'engeuler et bien c'est tout autre. A peine arrivé à mes côtés, qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me sert avec force mais sans me faire mal. Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche mais je le sens pleurer. Cela me choc au plus au point. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir pleurer. Je me sens encore plus fautive. Comment pourrais-je me regarder en face à l'avenir? Comment ai-je pu leur faire subir de nouveau cette peur de me perdre? Je sais que mon père s'en ai toujours voulu de ce qui m'es arrivé, tout comme mon frère. On en a jamais vraiment parlé après mon retour, mais j'ai pu voir dans leurs regards ou leurs gestes à mon égard, qu'ils s'en voulaient. J'ai toujours voulu leur dire qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien; mais j'étais trop occupé avec ma souffrance pour leur dire quoi que ce soit. Entre ma grossesse et mes cauchemars, je n'avais pas la force de parler de tout ça à mes proches. Puis le sujet est devenu presque tabou avec les années, chacun se remettait petit à petit, cela n'aurait servi à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Surtout que je sais que si je commence à en parler, je me mettrais à pleurer et mes cauchemars en seraient d'autant plus effrayant et éprouvant le soir venu.

Après un long silence rempli seulement de nos larmes à tous les deux, mon père défait légèrement son étreinte et me regarde tout en essuyant mes larmes. Ma gorge est devenu encore plus sèche tellement j'ai peur de sa réaction. Alors que mon cerveau essaye de s'imaginer ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me dire, mon père prend la parole après s'être raclé la gorge.

**- Je suis désolé ma puce...**

**- Mais papa ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui...**

**- Non ma puce, j'aurais du voir que tu n'allais pas bien. Je n'ai pas été assez présent ces dernières années, je sais que tu voulais t'éloigner de Forks mais j'aurais du quand même m'occuper de toi. Je me suis plongée dans le boulot comme un lâche ou par peur ...**

**- Non papa, je t'interdis de dire ça, tu n'es pas lâche. C'est moi qui me suis éloignée, je ne voulais plus penser à tout ça et je sais que j'aurais été incapable d'en parler. Tu n'as rien à te repprocher tout comme vous tous, **dis-je en regardant mon frère puis Edward.

Je sais bien que cela ne sert à rien, ils s'en veulent quand même quoi que je dises.

**- N'empeche j'aurais du le voir, je suis ton père et un père doit être là pour protéger ses enfants. J'ai déjà fauté une fois, je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivait encore quelque chose. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'ils ne te fassent plus rien. Plus personne ne te fera du mal**, dit-il en me reprenant dans ses bras.

Et voilà que je me remets à pleurer. Cette journée est bien trop éprouvante pour ma petite personne. Je le croit bien sûr, quand il me dit tout ça, mais ça n'empeche que j'ai quand même peur. Je sais de quoi ils sont capable et surtout je me rappelle des dernières paroles qu'ils m'ont adressé avant d'être arrêtés. Rien que d'y repenser, un frisson me remonte le long de la colonne et la nausée me vient. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

**- Tu as mal?** me demande mon père, surement qu'il a ressenti mon tremblement.

**- Non ca va, j'ai juste un peu froid**, lui dis-je en mentant.

Il m'embrasse sur le front puis se décale pour laisser la place à mon frère. Je n'ose pas plonger mon regard dans le sien tellement j'ai peur d'y voir de la tristesse ou de la déception. On a toujours été fusionnel et cela me fait mal de devoir lui mentir depuis cinq ans, mais une part de moi sait que c'est pour son bien. Il s'est déjà sacrifié pour moi, il a déjà assez souffert à cause de moi. C'est une manière de l'épargner même si je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution comme me la si souvent dit Jazz.

Alors que j'ai toujours les yeux baissé, une main se pose sur mon menton et relève mon visage vers le haut. Cela ne m'empeche pas de fermer les yeux, je suis une pauvre trouillarde mais je l'assume. Un soupir me parvient alors que j'ai toujours les yeux fermé.

**- Bella, je ne vais pas t'engeuler tu sais, alors ouvre les yeux.**

**- Pourtant je le mériterais**, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

**- Peut être mais cela ne servirai à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. J'aurais préféré que tu viennes m'en parler mais je sais comment tu peux être quand quelque chose te chamboules. **

Je peux sentir au son de sa voix que cela l'attriste plus que mesure mais il fait tout pour me déculpabiliser; mais cela a l'effet inverse. Je me sens encore plus mal.

**- Aller petite soeur, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, il est vrai que sur le coup je t'en ai voulu. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu voulais mourir alors que tu as Lucas ou même pour nous. Mais Jazz nous a dit pour l'appel.**

C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient au courant car je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de leur répéter ma conversation avec l'agent Denali.

**- En parlant de cet appel, j'aimerais bien y comprendre quelque chose**, nous interrompt Edward.

**- Edward je ne crois pas que ...**

**- Non c'est bon Jazz, j'en ai assez. Je comprenais au début que Bella ne veuille rien me dire. Je respectais le fait qu'elle attende pour m'en parler mais là elle a failli mourir. C'est pas toi qui a du la réanimer et qui a cru ne jamais réussir à la ramener. Alors je suis désolé si vous pensez que ce n'est pas le bon moment; mais j'en peux plu de ne rien savoir.**

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé et tendu. Je vois bien qu'il essaye de se maitriser le plus possible pour ne pas pleurer. Je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas garder tout ça secret bien longtemps, mais je ne pensais pas que le moment fatidique arriverait aussi tôt. Il est tout à fait en droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé même si je sais que cela le blessera encore plus que mon silence ou ma tentative de suicide.

**- Edward, je comprend ce que tu ressens mais tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a déjà assez vu aujourd'hui.**

**- Comment tu peux comprendre Em, c'est pas toi qui ne connait rien de son passé.**

**- Et tu crois que c'est en criant ou en la forcant qu'elle va tout te révéler.**

Je voie bien que la situation est en train de dégénérer, et tout ça à cause de moi. Franchement j'aurais du rester coucher ce matin ou encore mieux, ne pas venir à Forks pour ce week end.

**- Emmett, calme toi**, lui dis-je pour tenter de le calmer tout en mettant ma main sur son bras.

**- Te mêle pas de ça Bells. **

**- Ah bon et pourquoi, ça la concerne je te ferais dire.**

**- Edward ...**, tente Alice mais Jazz l'arrête en posant sa main sur sa taille pour l'arrêter.

**- Qu'est ce que tu cherche à faire Edward. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te parler maintenant.**

**- Et tu veux que je lui demande quand? Si elle avait pas fait ça j'aurais attendu. Mais là ma patience a des limites. Alors désolé si tu crois que je la brusque mais je n'en peux plu de m'imaginer mille et un scénario,plus glauque les uns que les autres.**

**- Si t'étais pas parti, tu l'aurais su alors je ne vais pas te laisser la faire souffrir encore plus,** lui crie mon frère.

Tout le monde semble sous le choc suite aux paroles de mon frère. Je peux voir qu'Edward ai le plus touché, cette lueur de tristesse que j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux après la mort d'Ashley est de retour. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il a pris à mon frère de lui dire ça. Comment il peut lui reprocher ça après ce qu'Edward a vécu. C'est tout à fait normal qu'il ai voulu quitter tout ça. Tout comme je me suis exilée à Seattle suite à ma libération. Je sais bien que c'est la colère qui l'a fait dire ça mais cela ne l'excuse en rien.

**- Emmett dehors**, dis-je d'un ton sûr en lui pointant la porte de mon doigt.

**- Mais Bells...**

**- Pas de mais, tous le monde sort sauf Edward. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi ce soit, ****oui je suis sûre de moi. Il a tout à fait le droit de connaitre la vérité, je lui le doit**, dis-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

Emmett soupire avant de m'embrasser la tempe et prendre la direction de la sortie non sans avoir lancer un regard d'avertissement à Edward.

**- Tu veux que je partes aussi maman**, me demande mon petit ange, me sortant de ma contemplation du visage d'Edward.

**- Oui mon ange, je dois parler de choses importante avec Edward. Mais après tu pourras revenir, d'accord.**

**- D'accord**, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je lui fait un petit calin, inspire une dernière fois son odeur de bébé pour me donner du courage et le libère. Mon petit prince s'approche d'Edward et lui tire sur son pantalon. Edward se baisse à sa hauteur.

**- Tu sais tonton, il pensait pas ce qu'il t'as dit. Il est juste en colère.**

**- Je sais bon'homme.**

**- Ah et je te confie ma maman, prend soin d'elle pendant mon abscence. **

-** Promis bon'homme**, lui répond Edward en souriant.

Mon fils lui sourit en retour et met ses petits bras autour de son cou. Edward le serre en retour tout en me regardant. Je sens à quel point ce geste de mon fils le chamboule et lui fait penser à son passé.

**- Tu viens Lucas, on va aller t'acheter une glace pendant que maman parle avec Edward**, lui dit Jasper en lui tendant la main.

**- J'arrive parrain**, lui répond mon fils en sortant de l'étreinte d'Edward.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue puis court vers la sortie pour rejoindre son oncle et sa tante. Les autres sont déjà sorti à la suite de mon frère. Après qu'ils soient tous sorti, Edward me regarde de nouveau et je peux lire dans son regard émeraude à quel point il s'en veut de me mettre la pression. Pour l'encourager à approcher et surtout pour lui prouver que je ne lui en veux pas, je me décale pour lui laisser une place sur le matelas et lui fais signe de me rejoindre. Il me répond par un sourire crispé tout en s'approchant. Après qu'il soit assis, je lui attrape la main pour le rassurer.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas Edward, je pense que j'aurais réagis de la même manière si les rôles étaient inversés.**

**- Tu sais j'aurais voulu faire ça autrement mais...**

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi et c'est normal. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça mais cet appel m'a bouleversé et m'a rappelé des choses de mon passé. **

Rien que de dire ça me fait revenir à quelques heures auparavent, au moment où j'ai dérapé et failli abandonner mon fils et mes proches. Je pense qu'il me faudra du temps avant de ne plus m'en vouloir, si j'y arrive un jour. Me connaissant ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver vu que j'ai toujours tendance à me culpabiliser pour un rien.

**- Princesse**, me dit-il en essuyant quelques larmes sur mon visage. **Je ne te forces pas à tout me dire dans les détails mais juste pour que je te comprennes.**

**- Alors promets moi une chose.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux Princesse, je te dois bien ça.**

Je sais bien que malgré sa réponse, il ne s'empechera pas de faire le contraire mais bon je peux toujours tenter.

**- Quoi que je te dises, promets moi que tu ne t'en voudras pas. Tu n'es en rien responsable et même si tu avais été là, ça se serait passé.**

**- Bella je ne peux ...**

**- Je m'en doutais. Bon sang Edward pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'en veuilles pour des choses que tu n'as pas faite?**

**- Parce que tu es très importante pour moi, tu es ... ma meilleure amie et que je me** **suis toujours promis de veiller sur toi depuis qu'on est tout petit et encore plus depuis que ... ta mère est morte. **

Ses paroles me touchent comme tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour moi depuis qu'on est petit; mais je sens qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Je l'ai vu hésité au moment de dire meilleure amie, comme s'il voulait dire autre chose; ou alors c'est mon cerveau complètement atteind qui imagine des choses. Ca serait pas la première fois que ça m'arrive surtout quand ça concerne Edward. Même après toutes ces années et ce que j'ai subi, je ne peux m'empecher d'imaginer qu'Edward soit plus qu'un ami. Avant que tout ne dérape dans notre vie, je me suis imaginée des millions de fois, seul tous les deux et lui me déclarant sa flamme. Je croyais encore aux contes de fée à l'époque, c'était la belle époque. Même si tout ceci était faux, au moins j'étais heureuse. Je n'avais pas encore connu la perte d'un être cher, ni le traumatisme qui en résulte, ni mon enlèvement et tout ce que j'ai pu subir pendant cette période.

**- Princesse, tu es toujours là?**

**- Euh ... désolé tu disais?**

**- Je te demandais juste si tu étais toujours avec moi. **

**- Ah, désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. **

**- Ca t'arrive souvent non?**

Evidemment cela ne lui avait pas échappé, il a toujours su me décrypter avec facilité. Une des choses qui m'a toujours fait ragé quand on était jeune, à l'époque je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Il me disait souvent qu'on pouvait lire en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert.

**- Ouais c'est une des choses qui a changé depuis ... ce qui m'est arrivé.**

**- Finalement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'avoir poussé à me parler. **

**- Non tu dois savoir. Il le faut**, lui dis-je avec plus de conviction. **J'en ai assez de te ****cacher tout ça, j'ai l'impression de trahir notre amitié en te le cachant.**

**- Princesse, dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne trahis rien du tout. On a beau être amis depuis des années, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas se dire. L'amitié ne suppose pas tout se raconter, on a le droit d'avoir notre jardin secret. **

Encore une fois, mon cerveau croit déceler un message caché à ses paroles. Je deviens complètement parano ou alors c'est le choc des derniers évènements.

**- Oui tu as raison mais cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il faut que je te le dises. Jazz m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à aller mieux, tout du moins en parti.**

**- D'accord mais je tiens à te dire que tu peux y aller à ton rythme malgré ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure avec les autres.**

**- Merci**, lui dis-je en souriant et en serrant sa main.** Pendant que je vais te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé, promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre, ni d'essuyer mes larmes.**

**- D'accord**, dit-il d'une voix enroué.

J'inspire un bon coup, pour me donner du courage et tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre. Je sais que si je le regardes dans les yeux, je n'arriverai pas à tout lui dire. Puis je fais appel à mes souvenirs les plus sombres de ma vie. Je veux tout lui raconter, sans ôter un seul détail. Tout ça, parce que je sais que je ne pourrai pas en reparler après aujourd'hui.

- **C'était quelques mois après ton départ. Je commençais tout doucement à revivre normalement si on peut dire. Comme tu t'en doutes, ton départ nous a tous fait mal. Je ne veux pas te cacher que sur le coup et au tout début, je t'en ai voulu. Tu m'avais toujours dit que tu serais là depuis la mort de ma mère.**

Je sens sa main qui se ressere autour de la mienne. Les larmes ont déjà commencé à couler mais il tient sa promesse.

**- Heureusement les autres étaient là. Jazz a été d'un grand réconfort, il m'a fait comprendre tes raisons et surtout que tu n'avais pas fait ça pour nous faire souffrir. Tu en avais besoin, et ça je l'ai encore mieux compris quand j'ai voulu, côute que côute, quitter Forks. Et puis grâce aux autres aussi, Emmett et Jacob se sont jurés depuis ton départ de me faire rire et me changer les idées à tout prix. C'était leur manière de me faire penser à autre chose que ma peine. On s'est tous soutenu et entraidés. La vie a repris son cours, petit à petit. Mes journées oscillaient entre le lycée, mon job au resto et le bénévolat au centre des enfants en détresse.**

C'est là que le moment fatidique arrive, j'inspire de nouveau une grande bouffée d'air, je sais que la prochaine partie sera plus dur.

**- Un soir, alors que je finissais de lire une histoire aux enfants du centre, mon frère m'a appellé pour me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher car son entrainement de foot durais plus longtemps que prévu. Ma voiture était en panne depuis une semaine, donc il venait me chercher tous les soirs. Ce soir-là, il m'a donc demandé d'appeller papa ou Jacob. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais même si je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'aurais mieux fait. Je suis donc parti toute seule, j'en avais seulement pour 10 min. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver en 10 min et surtout pas à Forks. Alors qu'il me restait que quelques mètres à parcourir, j'ai entendu une voiture se rapprocher. Evidemment sur le coup, je n'ai pas fait attention. La voiture s'est arrêtée juste derrière moi, et avant que j'ai pu tourner la tête pour voir qui c'était, j'ai été assomé.**

Malgré que je ne le regarde pas, je sens qu'il commence à être tendu. Et dire que ce n'est que le début. Peut être qu'il est en train de comprendre ce qui a pu m'arriver. Cependant j'essaye de me focaliser que sur mes souvenirs tout en appréciant son contact sur ma main. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas sombrer.

**- Après c'est un peu flou, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente. La seule chose que j'ai perçu en me réveillant, c'est la douleur à ma tête. Je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre et très humide. Je suis restée enfermée 1 mois a peu près dans cette pièce sauf quand ...**

Ma gorge se serre, les nausées me reviennent encore une fois. Mes larmes coulent d'avantage, mais je tiens bon. Il doit savoir, qu'importe la peine et la douleur qui me submerge, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, on peut dire que je suis habitué à la souffrance et la tristesse depuis 5 ans.

**- Sauf quand il m'emmenait dans une chambre pour ... profiter de mon corps.**

La tension est plus que palpable, il n'y a pas un bruit dans la chambre. Je n'entends même pas sa respiration. Les légères caresses qu'il faisaient sur ma main ont cessé. Je n'ose pas me retourner vers lui de peur de lire dans son regard ce qu'il ressent après tout ce que je lui ai dit. Malgré que je me doute qu'il a compris la suite des évènements, je tiens à continuer.

**- Ce calvaire a duré 1 mois, plusieurs fois je l'ai supplié de me tuer, de m'achever tellement la douleur était de plus en plus dure à supporter. Il me donnait à peine à manger et à boire. De toute façon, je ne voulais rien manger. Je me disais que si je me lassais mourir, il se lasserait et me tuerait de lui même. Mais cela ne faisait que l'amuser tout comme ses complices, sa petite amie et un ami. Cette dernière adorait me frappé et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer les pulsions ... sexuelles de ... mon violeur. Parfois même elle assistait à ce qu'il me faisait subir. Cependant seul lui pouvait me toucher, c'était un des sujets de dispute avec son complice. C'est ce qui m'a permit de m'en sortir selon ce que les agents du FBI et ma famille m'ont dit. Son complice, Laurent, s'est fait grillé, une fois où il est allé cherché des provisions. Il est allé s'acheter de la drogue et pas de bol pour lui, il s'est fait arrêté. C'est là que les flics ont fait le lien entre lui et mon kidnappeur, James.**

C'est la première fois que je dis son nom depuis le début de mes confidences. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le dire au début, mais je sais que si je ne le dis pas aujoud'hui, je ne pourrai jamais le dire. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. De toute façon, cela ne change rien mais Jazz m'a conseillé de l'appeller par son nom. Une manière de faire face à mon passé, de vaincre ma peur de lui.

**- Ma libération a eu lieu peu de temps après l'arrestation de Laurent. Ce jour-là reste encore flou dans ma mémoire. Mon état s'était empiré depuis une semaine, je ne mangeais plus et buvais à peine. La seule chose que je me souvient, c'est d'avoir entendu les coup de fusil, James n'a pas eu le temps de venir me chercher, il a été tué dans les escaliers, devant mes yeux. Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard bleu comme la glace, me fixant, avant de mourir. Le reste s'est passé très vite, j'étais à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les jours qui ont suivi ont été d'autant plus dure que ... j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte.**

Et voilà enfin le moment de vérité. Le moment que j'ai redouté pendant des années a enfin eu lieu. Bizarrement je ne ressens aucun soulagement de m'être confié. Les psys ont l'habitude de dire que l'on se sent mieux après s'être libéré de ce genre de poids; et bien ils ont tord. Je n'en ai pas parlé depuis près de 3 ans, déjà à l'époque j'ai mis du temps à tout dire à Jazz. La différence avec aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai tout déballé d'un coup. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir de soulagement à dévoiler cette partie sombre de ma vie. Comment on pourrait se sentir bien ou soulagé après avoir raconté à quelqu'un et encore plus une personne proche, des actes aussi horrible. Alors que je pars encore dans mes pensées, je sens à peine la caresse d'Edward sur ma joue.

**- Princesse,** me dit-il d'une voix enrouée par le chagrin.

Cela ne fait que redoubler mes pleurs. Je ne peux prononcer aucun mot tellement l'émotion est forte. Et là contre toute attente, il me prend dans ses bras. J'avais tellement peur que mes révélations changent quoi que ce soit entre nous deux; mais non. Il n'y a aucune gêne ou honte. Je m'attache à lui aussi fort que je le peux. Par cette étreinte, je ressens tout son soutien, son amour. Je me sens tout de suite mieux, en sécurité; c'est comme s'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver tant que je suis dans ses bras. Je pourrais rester pour l'éternité ainsi, à savourer son étreinte. Malheureusement tout à une fin même les meilleures choses.

Il se recule légèrement, me regarde dans les yeux et essuie mes larmes qui n'ont toujours pas cessé. Tellement d'émotions passent à travers son regard, la tristesse, la colère, la haine et bien évidemment de la culpabilité.

**- Princesse, je sais que mes mots ne pourront rien apporter pour supprimer ta souffrance. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as pu subir et surtout la souffrance que tu porte depuis toutes ces années. Peut être que je n'aurais rien pu faire, si j'avais été là; mais comme tu t'en doutes je ne peux m'empecher de m'en vouloir car je me suis toujours promis de te protéger et d'être là pour toi. J'ai failli dans mon rôle de meilleur ami.**

Je sens à quel point cela le tue de me dire tout ça. J'aimerai l'interrompre mais cela ne changerai rien. Je sais aussi qu'il en a besoin tout comme j'avais besoin de lui raconter tout ce qui m'était arrivé.

**- J'aurais tellement voulu être là après tout ça, et dire que j'étais à l'étranger en train de sauver des gens que je ne connaissais même pas; alors que ma meilleure amie, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux subissait tout ça.**

Attends deux secondes, j'ai bien entendu ou c'est encore mon cerveau qui me joue des tours. Comment il peut dire que je suis la personne la plus importante pour lui, certes je suis sa meilleure amie, mais je ne devrais pas passer avant sa famille ou même avant Ashley, même si cette dernière est morte. Sauf si, non, c'est pas possible, il ne peux pas ressentir ce que j'ai toujours rêvé, pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Quoi qu'en dise ma famille, je ne sais pas comment un homme pourrait vouloir de moi; me toucher, m'aimer, me faire l'amour et encore moins un homme comme Edward.

**- Princesse, je sais que je t'ai fait revivre des choses horrible mais je te promets qu'aujourd'hui, je serai là. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je le jure sur ma propre vie. Ils ne te toucheront pas, je ferai tout pour te protéger ainsi que Lucas. Vous êtes ma priorité maintenant.**

Il faut qu'il arrête avec ses paroles ambigues, mon coeur ne le supportera pas.

**- Princesse, tu m'entends?**

**- Oui,** dis-je en chuchotant. **Comment tu arrives à me regarder et me toucher normalement après ce que je t'ai dit?**

**- Bella, ce que tu as vécu ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es et restera à jamais ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, la fille pour qui je pourrais mourrir s'il le fallait.**

Et les larmes sont de retour, je ne sais même pas comment je peux encore pleurer après toutes les larmes que j'ai versé aujourd'hui. Il a du voir mon trouble car il me décale, s'installe dans le lit et me prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Je plonge de nouveau dans ses bras, je ne veux plus penser. J'aurai tout le temps dans les prochains jours. J'ai assez pensé pour le week end.

**POV Edward**

On peut dire que ce week end n'aura pas été de tout repos. Pendant cette semaine, j'ai pu m'imaginer mille et un scénario concernant le passé de Bella. Cependant je ne pensais pas que le moment tant attendu et redouté en même temps, arriverai aussi tôt et surtout dans ces circonstances. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais du brusquer Bella, surtout après cette journée mais la tension était trop dure. La peur ressentit au moment où je l'ai ramené sur le sable et ces longues minutes d'attente où je me suis acharnée pour la réanimé; resteront graver en moi à jamais. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans l'ignorance alors qu'elle a failli mourir. Malheureusement, ses révélations ont été beaucoup plus dure que je le pensais. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tout écouter sans réagir. Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de crier, de frapper sur quelque chose pour extérioriser toute cette peine et cette haine envers ce qu'on lui a fait subir. Cette pourriture a de la chance d'être morte car si ce n'était pas le cas, je l'aurai traqué jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse payer. Je comprends d'autant mieux le lien qui unit Bella à son fils, je l'admire d'autant plus. Malgré que son fils soit le fruit de son calvaire, elle a tenu à le garder et quand on voit ce petit bout, on ne peut que l'aimer. On n'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'il soit le fruit d'un monstre pareil. Heureusement qu'il ressemble plus à sa mère, je n'imagine pas la souffrance qu'elle aurai du supporter d'avantage s'il avait ressemblé à ce James.

Mes pensées sont toute embrouillées depuis la fin de ses révélations. Je peux voir à quel point elle est fatigué émotionnellement, voilà pourquoi je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Elle a assez souffert pour aujourd'hui, elle doit se reposer. Ses dernières paroles m'ont lascéré le coeur, comment peut-elle croire que ce qu'elle a vécu pourrait changer quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je l'ai toujours aimé et cela ne changera jamais. J'ai gardé tous ses sentiments pour moi pendant des années, puis je me suis voilé la face en recherchant l'amour d'une autre femme. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pu porté à Ashley, ça n'a jamais surpassé celui que j'ai pour Bella. Je me rends compte que j'ai tout foiré. Si je n'avais pas caché mes sentiments, peut être qu'Ashley ne serait jamais morte et Bella n'aurai pas eu à vivre tout ça. Bella a raison, j'ai trop tendance à me culpabiliser mais comment il pourrait en être autrement. Moi qui pensais avoir fait le meilleur choix en partant, aussi bien pour moi que pour mes proches. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voit sombrer dans la tristesse et que je fasse une connerie devant leurs yeux. Et finalement, alors que je remontais quelque peu la pente et ce grâce à mon métier, c'est Bella qui a du souffrir. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me le pardonner un jour, c'est totalement impossible. Mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse, elle et son fils. Je ne l'abandonnerai plu, j'en fais le serment. Qu'importe ce que le destin nous réserve encore, on l'affrontera ensemble et je ferai tout pour les épargner le plus possible.

**Et voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de suspens, un peu de repos et d'espoir après toute ces révélations. J'espère que vous avez aimez, que ce soit le cas ou non, laissez moi un petit com. Ca me ferait plaisir de connaitre votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif. **

**On se retrouve tout de suite pour le chapitre suivant!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant, je vous laisse donc lire la suite et on se retrouve à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer ainsi que ses personnages. **

**Chap 9 : Le contrecoup ( désolé pour le titre mais vraiment pas d'inspi )**

**POV Inconnu**

Il m'aura fallu du temps pour mettre mon plan en place et pour cela j'ai du supporter des années d'attente à ruminer ma vengeance. Mais tout cela en vaut le coup, je sais au fond de moi que toute cette attente payera et ce très rapidement. Encore un petit mois et je pourrais enfin me venger et de la pire manière qui soit. Je la ferai souffrir autant que j'ai pu souffrir ces cinq dernières années. A cause d'elle, j'ai perdu la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé et qui aurait tout fait pour moi. On a toujours tout affronté ensemble et il n'a jamais hésité à me défendre et ce au péril de sa vie. Il lui en a fait baver comme pas possible mais au lieu de la tuer après s'être amusé avec, il a eu le malheur de vouloir la garder. Il s'est pris au jeu et s'est bruler les ailes. Mais ce n'est pas grave je le ferais à sa place mais pas avant de l'avoir vu souffrir en perdant la seule personne qu'elle aime.

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est dans cette position, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je suis bien et même très bien. Cela ne m'est plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps et la seule responsable de cet état, c'est Bella. Elle a toujours eu ce don de m'apaiser et ce par sa simple présence. Même après la mort d'Ashley, sa présence m'apaisait quelque peu mais pas au point de supprimer la culpabilité et la tristesse de sa mort. Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit sombrer, cela est une chose de souffrir mais je ne voulais pas que mes proches souffrent aussi et surtout pas Bella. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement en s'acharnant encore sur elle. Et il continu encore comme le prouve cet appel du FBI et ses nombreux cauchemars qui l'assaillent comme en ce moment. Depuis quelques minutes, elle s'agite. Je la sens de nouveau se tendre comme pendant ses révélations. Cela me fait mal de la voir ainsi, pourquoi ne peut elle pas dormir sans revivre toutes ses horreurs. Notre esprit doit aimer nous torturer et ce sans relâche.

Alors que je vais la réveiller, elle commence à se mettre à crier et pleurer en même temps.

**- Non laisses la, ne lui fait pas de mal. Tue moi mais pas elle. Non !**

Son cri me déchire le cœur, et encore le mot est faible. C'est le genre de cri à vous glacer d'effroi et vous marquer à vie. Elle s'agite de plus en plus et commence à me frapper. Il faut vraiment qu'elle se réveille.

**- Bella, Bella réveille toi. Princesse, c'est moi, Edward. Réveille toi, tu es en sécurité !**

Ma voix ne semble pas la faire réagir, pire elle s'agite encore plus tout en criant. Alors je commence à la secouer, légèrement. Mais rien n'y fait, c'est comme si elle était enfermée dans ses songes et ne pouvaient en sortir. Il ne reste qu'une solution, appeler les médecins. Je me jettes sur le bouton d'appel et sonne comme un malade. Je me lève et essaie de maintenir ses gestes pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse.

La porte s'ouvre sur l'infirmière.

**- Oui qu'est ce …..**

**- Appelez le docteur Gérandy, elle est en pleine crise,** lui dis-je en l'interrompant.

Elle sort précipitamment et je l'entends héler le médecin. Pendant ce temps, Bella est toujours en pleine agitation et cela ne fait que s'accroitre. La vue qui s'offre à moi est vraiment insoutenable. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'apaiser me broie le cœur. Je ne me suis jamais senti si inutile face à sa souffrance. Mais quelle idée, j'ai eu de la forcer à me parler, Emmett va me tuer quand il saura et ça sera bien mérité. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ça que Phil rentre dans la chambre en trombe avec l'infirmière.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Elle s'est endormi puis a commencé à s'agiter. J'ai essayé de la réveiller mais cela ne sert à rien. **

**- Ok.**

Il commence à lui faire un garrot et l'infirmière lui tend une seringue. Puis il lui insère la seringue, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas consciente sinon elle aurait jamais voulu qu'on lui fasse ça. Il a à peine fini de lui injecter le calmant que je sens son corps se calmer et se détendre. Je relâche ma pression sur ses bras et me laisse tomber dans le siège à ses côtés.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Edward, c'est toujours impressionnant ce genre de crise mais elle se réveillera très vite, **me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

**- Je sais mais c'est tellement dur de la voir ainsi,** dis-je en la fixant.

Elle paraît calme maintenant mais pour combien de temps. Elle ne pourra pas y échapper éternellement et j'en sais quelque chose. Ce genre de traitement est bon pour calmer quelques crises mais comment faire quand on fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits car je suis sûre que c'est le cas pour Bella. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui retirer ses images qui la hantent, lui prendre sa souffrance et qu'elle puisse enfin souffler et dormir paisiblement.

**- Je sais que c'est dur Edward et crois moi quand je te dis que le combat est long pour soigner, si on peut dire, ce genre de traumatisme. La seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est la soutenir et lui montrer qu'on l'aime. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'elle a vécu mais avec le temps, elle pourra très certainement retrouver un sommeil à peu près normal. Le temps fera les choses croit moi.**

**- Tu es devenu psy depuis la dernière fois, **dis-je en souriant à moitié.

**- Non,** dit-il en rigolant à moitié. **Je parle juste en connaissance de cause, **dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Il est vrai qu'il a lui aussi vécu ce genre de traumatisme après la mort de sa sœur jumelle, alors qu'ils avaient 16 ans.

**- La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est lui montrer que tu es là et l'aimer aussi fort que tu le peux. Pour l'instant tu te sens inutile mais je suis sûre que très bientôt, tu penseras le contraire.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis-ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu voyant aussi.**

**- Non c'est seulement une intuition et vu comment tu la regardes cela ne fait aucun doute, que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour elle, je me trompe ?**

Et bien on peut dire que là, je me sens tout con. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si flagrant. Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça, surement oui mais mon cerveau est totalement out pour l'instant. Et il y a une différence entre le penser et le dire.

**- Tu verrais ta tête, c'est hilarant,** dit-il en se marrant.

**- C'est ça fout toi de moi, c'est très professionnel.**

**- Oh allez Edward, je te connais depuis que tu es né. T'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien, ****secret professionnel oblige**, dit-il en souriant.

**- T'as intérêt,** dis-je en souriant également.

**- Donc j'ai bien raison. Bon allez je vais te laisser avec ta belle, et t'inquiètes pas elle est dans un sommeil sans rêve maintenant. Elle se réveillera quand elle se sentira prête**, dit-il en amorçant sa sortie.

**- Merci, Phil.**

**- De rien gamin,** me répond-il en sortant.

A peine est-il sorti, que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur mes parents suivi de toute la famille. A quelques minutes près, ils auraient vu Bella en pleine crise et s'en aurait été fini de moi.

**- Oh Edward,** dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras et en se mettant à pleurer.

**- Maman, calme toi. Tout va bien, elle est saine et sauve. **

**- Je sais mon chéri, mais on a eu tellement peur quand Alice nous a appelé**, me dit-elle en me caressant la joue sans cesser de pleurer pour autant.

**- Pourquoi elle fait dodo maman ?**, demande Lucas en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**- Euh … parce qu'elle avait sommeil bon'homme. **

**- Et pourquoi elle a un pansement sur le bras ?**

Et merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Comme quoi, quand on dit que les enfants voient tout, c'est bien vrai. Et je comprends encore plus, pourquoi Bella dit à chaque fois, qu'il est bien trop intelligent pour son âge. Qu'est ce que je réponds à ça, moi maintenant. Je voie bien que tous le monde me regarde en attendant une réponse. Emmett est en face de moi et me scrute avec un regard pas du tout aimant. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et ils le sauront tôt ou tard. Je prend une bonne inspiration et retourne mon attention sur Bella.

**- Elle a fait un mauvais cauchemar et le médecin lui a donc donné un calmant pour l'apaiser.**

Je n'ose pas regarder Emmett en face, c'est bien la première fois que je n'ose l'affronter. J'ai jamais été du genre trouillard, mais Emmett peut être vraiment terrifiant quand cela touche sa sœur ou Rose.

**- C'est normal après ce qu'elle vient de vivre**, dit ma mère en me serrant le bras.

Un moyen d'apaiser la tension qui règne surement même si je doutes que cela marche sur Emmett.

**- Je dirais plutôt que c'est la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Edward qui est responsable,** assène Emmett en me fusillant du regard.

**- Em, ne commence pas, je t'en prie**, lui demande Rose en lui serrant la main.

**- De quoi vous parlez ?**, demande ma mère.

**- Bella lui a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé après son départ**, lui répond ma sœur en regardant Bella d'un air triste.

**- Oh mon chéri, je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris ainsi. Bella ne tenait pas à ce que nous le te disions, j'espère que ….**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je ne vous en veux pas. D'une certaine manière, c'est mieux que je l'ai appris ainsi car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit si je l'avais su là-bas,** dis-je en serrant les poings au souvenir de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Ma mère me prend alors dans ses bras, sentant surement la colère qui commence à me submerger. Elle a toujours fait ça, depuis que je suis tout petit, pour m'apaiser et me calmer.

**- Tu n'aurais rien fait, mon chéri, tu n'aurais rien fait,** me chuchote-t-elle.

**- C'est Bella qui souffre depuis 5 ans et c'est Edward qu'on réconforte, non mais c'est** **vraiment le monde à l'envers,** dit Emmett en s'énervant de nouveau.

**- Emmett, ca suffit**, lui assène son père.** Arrête de dire des conneries et surtout devant Lucas. Si t'as besoin de te calmer va dehors, la journée a été assez chargée comme ça, sans que t'en rajoute. **

C'est la première fois que j'entends Charlie être aussi dur avec un de ses enfants et vu la tête des autres, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Il se dégage de lui une autorité impressionnante et ce sans qu'il est besoin d'élever la voix. Je crois que j'aurais du m'abstenir de demander à Bella de tout me raconter vu l'ambiance qu'il y a maintenant à cause de tout ça.

**- Emmett, si tu veux on peut aller dehors et en parler calmement. **

**- T'as pas peur de t'en prendre une,** dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**- Emmett ! ,** lui crie toute ma famille.

**- Non c'est bon laissez le. Je comprend qu'il m'en veuille alors on va allez en parler dehors.**

**- Je viens avec vous**, dit Jasper qui prend la parole pour la première fois.

Emmett sort alors de la chambre mais alors qu'il va pour ouvrir la porte, Lucas saute du lit et va vers lui.

**- Tonton, attends.**

**- Crapule, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous,** lui répond Emmett en reprenant quelque peu son calme.

**- Je sais Tonton. Je veux juste te dire que tu dois pas taper Edward. Il est super gentil et maman l'aime beaucoup alors elle srait pas contente que tu le tappe. Et moi non plus,** dit-il en croisant ses bras et en fixant son oncle d'un air très sérieux.

Emmett a l'air de se sentir tout con d'un coup tandis que le reste de ma famille sourit. Et moi, et bien je suis surpris dans le bon sens du terme. Je sais que Bella et moi avons toujours eu un lien très profond mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Lucas se soit attaché aussi vite à moi. Ce petit m'épate toujours autant.

**- Alors promets que tu ne fera pas l'imbécile comme dit maman.**

**- Promis crapule,** lui dit Emmett en soupirant.

**- Promis juré,** lui demande Lucas.

**- Promis juré.**

**- Promis juré craché**, dit Lucas en crachant dans sa main et en la tendant vers son oncle.

**- Lucas ! **le gronde ma mère

**- Bah quoi mamie, j'ai pas craché par terre**, lui rétorque alors Lucas en faisant sa petite moue.

Tout le monde rigole suite à ses paroles, on peut dire que ce petit a réponse à tout. Pour toute réponse ma mère lève les yeux au plafond en souriant. Lucas nous sourit avant de se retourner vers son oncle et lui tendre de nouveau sa main. Emmett crache alors dans sa main et serre celle de Lucas. Ce dernier semble satisfait puisqu'il retourne vers le lit et s'installe au côté de sa mère. Après ce petit intermède, Emmett sort suivit de très près par Jasper et moi même. Espérons qu'Emmett tienne sa promesse, quoi qu'avec Jasper on ne risque pas que ça dégénère.

Le trajet jusque dehors se passe dans un calme olympien mais o combien gênant. Arrivé dans le parc près de l'hôpital, Jasper s'assit sur le banc pendant qu'Emmett marche de long en large. Comme je ne supporte plus ce silence, je décide de prendre la parole.

**- Je peux te jurer qu'après votre départ, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était finalement pas obligé de tout me dire. C'est la peur du à ce qui s'est passé qui m'a fait réagir ainsi.**

**- N'empêche qu'elle t'a tout dit et que maintenant elle recommence à faire des cauchemars**, dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher et en me fixant.

**- Parce que tu crois qu'elle n'en faisait plus. Je peux te dire que quand tu vis un événement aussi traumatisant, les cauchemars deviennent monnaie courante. **

Et moi qui voulait calmer les choses, on peut dire que c'est mal barré. Je pense que cela tient du fait qu'on a tous les nerfs en pelote. Emmett a l'air surpris de mes dernières paroles mais se reprend très vite.

**- N'empêche tu étais obligé de lui demander de faire ça aujourd'hui ?**

**- Et tu voulais que je lui demandes quand ? A n'importe quel moment, ça aurait été dur pour elle et je pense qu'elle aurait réagit de la même manière. **

Je voie bien qu'il sait que j'ai raison mais il ne semble pas vouloir l'admettre. Il a toujours été têtu et on peut dire qu'avec le temps ça n'a pas changé.

**- Emmett, toute cette discussion ne sert à rien et tu le sais très bien, **nous interromps Jasper. **Avec l'appel du FBI, Edward ne pouvais plus rester dans l'ignorance. Il faut que l'on soit tous aux côtés de Bella dans cette nouvelle épreuve et Edward aidera beaucoup.**

On peut dire que Jazz a toujours su trouver les mots pour calmer les choses. Emmett soupire et s'assit au côté de Jasper puis prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il semble à bout et il n'est pas le seul. Je les rejoints et nous restons là dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Pour ma part, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que Bella a pu me dire tout à l'heure. Je pense que de retour à Seattle, il faudra que je reprenne mes habitudes des faire du jogging et la boxe. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour rester calme pendant ses révélations, cela tient seulement du fait que je savais que cela anéantirait toute mes chances de connaître ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais maintenant, que tout a été dit, il ne reste que la colère et la haine en moi. Une haine sans nom envers ce monstre qui a osé lui faire subir toutes ces horreurs. Mais je pense que ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est l'implication de ses complices à ce putain de violeur. Comment on peut prendre du plaisir à frapper une femme aussi démunie et surtout prendre son pied à la voir se faire violer. Rien que d'y penser, je sens mon dernier repas remonté.

Alors que je suis toujours en train de repenser aux derniers évènements, je perçois la voix de Jasper.

**- Emmett, il ne lui arrivera rien.**

**- Mais comment peux tu en être sûr. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'ils ont promis de se venger s'ils venaient à sortir de prison. J'ai déjà failli la perdre une fois, voir deux maintenant, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose. Tu sais que j'aime ta sœur comme un dingue, elle est tout pour moi mais je sais que sans Bella, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre. **

**- Emmett, elle n'est pas morte alors arrête de dire des conneries d'accord.** Silence, Emmett baisse la tête. **Putain Em, regarde moi !**

Et bien on peut dire que c'est la journée, après Charlie qui l'engueule, maintenant c'est Jasper. C'est encore plus étrange pour ce dernier car il a toujours été le plus calme de la bande, le plus posé. La seule fois où je l'ai vu s'énerver, c'est quand Lauren, une pouffe du lycée s'en était pris à Alice. Pour en revenir au moment présent, Emmett sous le choc comme moi, lève la tête vers Jazz.

**- Je sais combien tu as eu peur comme nous tous mais ce n'est pas en réagissant ainsi que Bella va aller mieux. On a besoin de rester tous soudés pour l'aider à remonter la pente une nouvelle fois. Alors si tu as encore des pensées de ce genre, vient me voir, ne reste pas seul avec tout ça. Ok ?**

**- Ouais, désolé mec, c'est juste que ….**

**- Je sais Em, je sais. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de repos, **dit-il tout en me regardant.

Emmett se lève alors puis se tourne vers moi avec cette fois-ci un regard gêné et coupable.

**- Edward, je suis désolé de mettre emporté contre toi et aussi pour ce que j'ai dit sur ton absence.**

**- C'est rien, Em. Je sais que tu voulais juste la protéger comme tu l'as toujours fait et surtout comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire à l'époque.**

**- Les gars, faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de vous culpabilisez ainsi. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Bella alors si toute la famille s'y met j'ai pas fini**, dit Jazz en souriant à moitié.

Un bon moyen de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Emmett et moi rions quelques peu à sa réplique même si le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Je crois qu'on aura du mal à se remettre de cette journée mais Jasper a raison, il faut qu'on le fasse pour Bella et aussi pour Lucas. Ce petit bon'homme doit déjà se poser énormément de questions sur ce qui a pu pousser sa mère à faire ça. Mais je pense qu'il a compris depuis bien longtemps, que sa mère n'a pas eu une vie facile et qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le jour où Bella devra lui en parler. Comment dire à son enfant qu'il est le fruit d'un viol.

Jasper a du percevoir mon trouble car il m'arrête alors que je me dirige vers l'hôpital.

**- Emmett dit aux autres qu'on arrive, on va s'en griller une avec Edward.**

**- Ok les gars, à tout.**

Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, c'est qu'il va me cuisiner pour savoir ce que j'ai. Même si je préfère ses méthodes à celle de ma sœur.

**- Tu vas me cuisiner, c'est ça.**

**- T'as tout compris mec.**

**- Tu sais que tu me fais penser de plus en plus à ma sœur,** dis-je en rigolant à moitié.

**- Oui mais avoue que tu préfère quand c'est moi qui te cuisines.**

**- C'est vrai que c'est moins …. éprouvant, dirais-je. Surtout ne lui dit pas ça,** **sinon elle se vengera.**

**- T'inquiètes, secret professionnel.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire suite à sa réflexion.

**- Pourquoi tu te marres ?** me demande-t-il perplexe.

**- Non c'est juste que Phil m'a dit la même chose tout à l'heure. **

**- A quel propos ?**

**- Désolé conversation privé.**

**- Tan pis, j'aurais essayé. Bon c'est pas tout ça, venons en au fait. **

**- Que veux tu savoir ?**

**- J'ai bien vu que tu as du mal à encaisser après la conversation que tu as eu avec Bella et c'est tout à fait normal. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais en parler.**

**- Et que veux tu que je dises à part que je suis plus qu'écœuré et que ci ce James n'était pas mort, je l'aurais tué moi même. **

**- Attends, elle t'a dit le nom de son violeur.**

**- Bah oui pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'elle a mis presque 3 mois avant de me le dire. **

**- Vous ne l'avez pas appris au moment de sa libération ?**

**- Si mais elle, elle n'a jamais pu le dire. Après qu'elle ai réussi à m'en parler, je lui ai conseillé de parler de lui en disant son prénom. Une manière d'affronter ce qu'elle a vécu car je ne te cache pas qu'au début, elle préférait rester dans le déni. Elle était totalement tourné vers sa grossesse mais sans ne jamais faire allusion aux circonstances de sa grossesse. C'est comme si elle essayait de totalement occulté tout ça. C'est une réaction tout à fait normal même si cela fait plus de mal que de bien. **

**- Je pense qu'elle a voulu tout me dire d'un coup pour éviter d'en reparler ultérieurement. **

**- Oui surement. Sinon tu as dit qu'elle a fait une crise, quelle genre ?**

**- Un cauchemar, surement le même genre qu'elle fait d'habitude.**

Bizarrement, suite à la question de Jasper, un élément qui sur le coup ne m'a pas interpellé plus que ça, vu l'inquiétude quand à son état, me revient. En y repensant, je me rappelle que sur le coup, je me suis demandé de qui Bella parlait quand elle suppliait ce James, je suppose, de ne pas faire de mal à une femme. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, il n'y avait qu'elle comme femme en dehors de la petite amie de son kidnappeur. Et je la voie mal, le supplier de ne pas faire du mal à cette Victoria. Alors la question qui se pose, c'est de qui elle parlait ?

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? **me demande Jasper, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

**- C'est juste un détail qui me revient et m'a surpris.**

**- Quoi comme détail ?**

**- Elle a parlé d'une femme dans son rêve, elle suppliait James de ne pas lui faire de** **mal, en l'occurrence de ne pas la tuer. **

Suite à mes paroles, Jasper devient tout à coup blanc comme un linge et se tend. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. J'ai beau retourner mes paroles, je ne voie rien qui puisse générer cet état. A moins, s'il sait de qui Bella parlait.

**Et voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Je pense que vous devez vous poser pas mal de questions suite à ce chapitre et cela est voulu. Il me tarde de connaître vos réactions et surtout vos suppositions. **

**Alors qui pensez vous qui se cache derrière le point de vue Inconnue ?**

**Et concernant la personne que Bella parle dans son rêve ?**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui me laisseront des coms et me suivent toujours malgré le temps très long entre chaque publication. J'espère que j'arriverais à faire mieux à partir de Septembre même si je commencerais à bosser ( à temps partiel donc j'aurais du temps quand même)**

**Je répondrais à tous les coms à mon retour. Bonne vacances à toutes celles qui le sont sinon bon courage aux autres qui bossent ou qui passent des exams.**

**A très bientôt, gros bisous à vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien.**_

_**Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse vraiment. Je sais ce que c'est de commencer à lire une fiction et de voir qu'il n'y a plus de suite depuis un long moment. Mais depuis l'année dernière j'ai commencé à travailler dans un collège en tant que surveillante et très vite je suis passée à temps plein donc je n'avais plus trop le temps pour écrire. De plus l'inspiration m'a quitté depuis un moment. J'ai commencé à écrire la suite il y a un peu plus d'un an mais je bloque depuis. J'ai la trame dans la tête mais je n'arrive pas à tout mettre en forme, ce qui est vraiment galère.**_

_**Je vais essayer de m'y remettre ce week end vu que je suis en arrêt depuis lundi pour une entorse du genou. J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite très rapidement. Je sais que je vais avoir surement perdu beaucoup de lectrices mais bon ce n'est pas grave. **_

_**Sinon je voulais vous faire découvrir un blog que j'ai connu il y a peu. Ce dernier regroupe beaucoup de fanfiction que ce soit sur Twilight ou non. De plus on peut aussi y faire de la pub pour nos fiction. Donc si le cœur vous en dit allez y faire un tour. Merci d'avance pour sa créatrice.**_

_**Voici le lien :**_

_** x - repertoire - x - twilight . skyrock **_

_**(ps: n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)**_

_**A très bientôt j'espère et bonne continuation à vous !**_

_**Je vous embrasse !**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CC tous le monde, me voici enfin de retour après plus d'un an d'absence. Comme dit dans mon précédent post, je m'excuse pour cette absence plus que longue. J'espère vraiment pouvoir retrouver un rythme un peu plus régulier, surtout que cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur.**

**Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va bien dans votre vie. Pour ma part, tout va bien, je travaille depuis un an et cela fait un bien fou. Côtoyer de nouvelles personnes et se faire de nouvelles amitiés, c'est vraiment géniale, tout comme gagner enfin ma vie lol**

**Bon allez je vous ai assez fait attendre comme ça, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu et vous retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer ainsi que ses personnages. **

**Chap 10 : **

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? **me demande Jasper, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

**- C'est juste un détail qui me revient et m'a surpris.**

**- Quoi comme détail ?**

**- Elle a parlé d'une femme dans son rêve, elle suppliait James de ne pas lui faire de** **mal, en l'occurrence de ne pas la tuer. **

Suite à mes paroles, Jasper devient tout à coup blanc comme un linge et se tend. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. J'ai beau retourner mes paroles, je ne voie rien qui puisse générer cet état. A moins, s'il sait de qui Bella parlait.

**POV Bella**

Les jours qui ont suivi ce jour tragique, où j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie, se sont passés comme dans un brouillard pour ma part. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me reconnecter à la réalité tellement la peur était présente et cela n'a pas changé aujourd'hui. La seule personne qui me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau, c'est mon fils. J'essaye de rester calme et détendu avec lui. Il se pose déjà assez de questions comme ça, sur les raisons qui ont pu me pousser à vouloir mourir. Et il a bien remarqué aussi que tous les autres étaient sur les nerfs depuis ce triste jour. En effet, ma famille et en particulier mon frère me surveillent sans arrêt tout comme mon fils. Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir seule et cela pour ma sécurité. On peut dire qu'au début j'ai pas mal protesté et bataillé contre cette idée. Je ne voulais pas (et je le pense toujours) changer mes habitudes à cause d'eux. Certes je suis plus qu'effrayée à l'idée qu'ils me retrouvent et encore plus à cause de mon fils. Rien que de penser qu'ils pourraient lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre, me donne envie de vomir et surtout provoque en moi une immense fureur. Il est la prunelle de mes yeux et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal quitte à mourir pour y arriver. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas rechigné longtemps quand mes proches m'ont demandé cette requête. Et puis j'ai eu encore moins le choix quand le FBI a débarqué pour assurer notre protection à mon fils et moi. En effet, une semaine à peine après que je sois rentrée à Seattle, l'agent Denali et son équipe ont débarqué chez moi dans l'idée de nous mettre en sureté dans une de leurs cachettes.

**FLASH BACK**

**Non j'ai dit non. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis quoi que vous disiez.**

**Bella tu ne te rends pas compte du danger de la situation …**

**Non mais tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Tu crois que je me rends pas compte que je cours un danger tout comme Lucas. Mais malgré tout, je ne veux pas changer ma vie et surtout celle de mon fils à cause de ces pourritures. Je ne les laisserais pas de nouveau régir ma vie. J'ai déjà assez souffert à cause de tout ça. **

**Bella...**

**Emmett laisse la …**

**Mais Jazz on ne peut pas reprendre notre vie comme avant et faire comme si de rien n'était. **

**Mais putain Em tu le fais exprès. J'ai jamais dit que la vie serait comme avant loin de là même. Je dis juste que je veux continuer à mener ma vie comme je l'entends au** **lieu de me terrer chez moi parce que, peut être deux psychopathes veulent me faire la peau, lui répondis-je en m'emportant tout en quittant la salle pour la cuisine.**

J'ouvre le frigo d'un geste brusque et en sort une bière. Je ne bois que très rarement, sauf quand Lucas est chez ses grands parents et qu'on se fait une petite soirée ou dans le resto de mon frère. Mais là j'en ai bien besoin. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre d'entendre le même refrain depuis mon retour d'hôpital. Déjà que j'ai du louper une semaine de fac à cause de ma stupide erreur, il faut en plus que je subisse la même discussion à peu près tous les soirs. Heureusement que Lucas n'assiste pas à ses scènes, il est déjà assez chamboulé par les derniers évènements.

Je m'assis sur un des tabourets autour du plan de travail qui occupe le milieu de la cuisine et commence à boire ma bière. Après seulement deux gorgées, mon psy adoré fait son entrée. Je me doutai bien que ce serait lui qui viendrait. Il est le seul à me calmer après une dispute avec mon frère, enfin le seul depuis qu'Edward était parti. Il a prit le relais en quelque sorte même si je préfère de loin quand c'était Edward. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Jazz mais avec lui c'est plus un moment de discussion, une manière de me calmer en lui exprimant ce que je ressens. Alors qu'avec Edward, cela passait plus par les séances de câlins réconfortants et la pratique du piano. Je me rappelles qu'à chaque fois que je me disputais avec mon frère en étant petite ( choses assez rares mais quand même existantes), je rejoignais mon meilleur ami dans sa chambre et il me jouait mes musiques préférées et en particulier ma berceuse. Je sourie à cette pensée, c'était la bonne époque même si ma mère nous avait déjà quitté. Je commençais tout doucement à reprendre pied et surtout grâce à lui.

**Bella, tu m'entends ?**

**Euh …. tu disais ?**

**Je te demandais si ça allait. Même si je connais déjà la réponse. **

**Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ?** dis-je en soupirant.

**Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire,** me répond-il en souriant.

**De toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Te connaissant tu vas me torturer jusqu'à ce que je t'ai tout dit.**

**Vu ton ton, on dirait que je suis un tortionnaire**, dit-il en faisant la moue.

**Je te rappel que tu sors avec Alice donc oui, tu es un tortionnaire. **

**Elle sera ravie de l'entendre, **me répond-il en souriant.

**Tu ferais pas ça,** dis-je en commençant à paniquer.

**T'inquiètes, je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Est ce que tu veux en parler ?**

**Que veux tu que je te dises. A part que je ne sais plus où j'en suis et que j'en ai raz le bol de me prendre la tête avec Em ou mon père depuis une semaine,** dis-je en m'affalant de nouveau sur mon siège tout en soupirant.

**C'est normal que tu ressentes ça et sache que s'ils te prennent autant la tête c'est parce qu'ils ont peur pour toi.**

**Mais je le sais tout ça mais j'aimerais juste reprendre ma vie. On dirait que le destin m'en veut. Est ce que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur au lieu de toujours lutter pour survivre ?! **

**Bella calme toi, t'énerver ne sert à rien.**

**Et tu veux que je fasse quoi. Que je restes parfaitement calme.**

Alors qu'il va de nouveau répliquer, on entend la sonnette de la porte. Qui peut bien sonner à 19h. Ça ne peut pas être Edward vu qu'il est de garde ce soir.

**Bonsoir, …. Agent Denali,** entendis-je mon frère.

Je me liquéfie sur place, qu'est ce qu'il fait ici. Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose malheureusement. La panique commence à circuler dans mes veines et annihiler toutes mes sensations par rapport à mon environnement. Comme d'hab, je me renferme sur moi même et n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Une manière de me protéger même si cela ne dure jamais. Et comme toujours quand je suis dans cet état, tous mes sombres souvenirs me reviennent par flashs. Des flashs incessant qui ne font que se répéter et me donner envie de vomir. Malheureusement cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant surtout si le FBI débarque en personne chez nous. Instinctivement je me recule vers le mur et me laisse tomber au sol. Je sens ma respiration qui devient de plus en plus hiératique, le souffle me manque. Je ne vois plus rien tellement les larmes obstruent ma vue. Je me dégoute de réagir ainsi, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire face à tout ça en étant forte au lieu de me morfondre et me replier sur moi même. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir après toutes ces années, être plus forte et courageuse. Malheureusement la peur prend toujours le pas sur le reste. La douleur commence à me faire me plier en deux, je me replie de plus en plus sur moi même tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

**Bella, calme toi. Bella je sais que tu m'entends alors écoute moi bien. Tout va bien se passer, on est tous avec toi. Ils ne te feront jamais de mal ainsi qu'à Lucas. On ne les laissera pas faire. Allez ma belle, respire.**

Je sens à peine ses mains sur mon visage. J'essaye de comprendre ses paroles et d'y croire mais la peur est toujours présente et surtout il y a cette voix qui me cri que je ne pourrais jamais leur échapper. Qu'ils réussiront à m'avoir et que je mourrais. Je les voient m'attrapant et me torturant pendant des heures comme avant. Je les voie m'enlever la chair de ma chair et la tuer devant mes yeux. Toutes ces images se bousculent dans ma tête, j'en ai presque le tournis. Pourquoi tout ceci ne s'arrête pas, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de sombrer sans pouvoir me relever. Et alors que je vais pour crier de me venir en aide, je ressens une douleur dans le bras pendant une seconde avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité. Un monde sombre mais reposant. Un monde où je n'ai plus à réfléchir ou souffrir. Un monde où je peux enfin me reposer après ces dernières semaines plus qu'éprouvante.

**POV Jasper**

Comment je n'ai pas pu anticiper sa réaction. Pourtant je commence à reconnaitre les signes de ses crises mais elle n'en ai jamais arrivé aussi loin. Sauf la première fois qu'elle m'a raconté sa séquestration et encore ce n'étais pas aussi violent. Heureusement que Carlisle m'avait donné des calmants à lui donner au cas où. La réaction a été immédiate, à peine j'ai piqué l'aiguille dans son bras qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. Malheureusement son état a encore eu un impact sur notre famille. Après que je lui ai administrée le calmant et qu'Emmett l'ai couché dans sa chambre, on es tous parti s'installer dans le salon. Emmett aurait bien aimé resté avec elle mais cela ne sert à rien en ce moment elle ne souffre plus et elle n'émergera que dans quelques heures. Quand son esprit sera prêt à affronter la réalité.

Pendant au moins 10 min personne n'osa parler. Le silence n'était troublé que par les larmes de ma sœur et de ma douce Alice . J'essaye tant bien que mal de la réconforter en la serrant aussi fort que je le peux dans mes bras, on n'a pas besoin de mots. Et puis rien ne pourrait lui enlever son inquiétude pour Bells. Emmett est comme un lion en cage, il ne cesse de marcher de long en large dans le salon. Rosalie a bien essayé de le calmer au début mais en vain. Vaut mieux le laisser et attendre qu'il exprime ses sentiments. Il ressemble bien à sa sœur pour ce point là il ne faut jamais les brusquer au risque d'en prendre plein la tête, le tempérament Swan dans toute sa splendeur.

L'Agent Dénali et son équipe ont été secoués par la réaction violente de Bella et ont préféré s'en aller et revenir quand elle ira mieux. Heureusement que Lucas n'a pas assisté à cela, ce petit s'en fait déjà beaucoup trop pour sa mère et je sais qu'elle s'en serait voulu si ça avait été le cas. Le silence semble durer depuis une éternité quand Emmett prend enfin la parole après s'être arrêté devant la baie vitrée.

**Je descends au resto,** dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'entrée sans un regard pour nous.

**Chéri, **tente Rose en se levant mais je lui fais signe de le laisser.

**Laisse le Rose, il a besoin d'être seul.**

Pour seule réponse, elle soupire et baisse ses yeux remplie de larmes tout en posant sa main sur son ventre. Elle sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire même si cela lui coûte.

**Je vais aller me reposer un peu, vous pourrez m'appeler quand il remontera.**

**Bien sûre petite sœur, tu es sûre que tu veux rester seule.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas Jazz, ça va aller,** dit-elle en se levant et en m'embrassant sur le front avant de faire la même chose à Alice.

Puis elle sort du salon et se dirige vers les chambres. Alice plonge sa tête dans mon cou pendant que je lui caresse le dos dans un signe de réconfort. Puis elle relève son visage d'ange vers moi. Ses yeux sont rougis, cela me brise le cœur de la voir ainsi elle qui est si pétillante de vie et de joie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de haïr ces monstres dans ce genre de moment car ils n'ont pas fait que souffrir Bella mais aussi toute une famille.

**Tu crois qu'un jour elle sera enfin heureuse ?**

**Mon cœur … **dis-je pour tenter de détourner le sujet.

**Jasper, me dit pas qu'elle a pu être heureuse c'est 5 dernières années et ce même si elle a Lucas. On a tous essayé de se persuader qu'elle allait mieux mais c'était faux. La preuve avec ses cauchemars qui ont toujours été présent.**

**Tu m'en veux de ne rien t'avoir dit ?**

**Non, je sais que cela fait parti de ton métier et tu as toujours été son confident mis à part Edward.**

**Je sais que tout semble empirer ces derniers temps mais on va s'en sortir. Et elle ira mieux, je t'en fais la promesse. **

**Comment peux tu être aussi optimiste ?!**

**On n'a pas le choix. Il le faut pour elle et pour Lucas. Elle a besoin de sentir qu'on est tous là et si possible confiant en l'avenir.**

**Mais c'est tellement dur...** dit-elle en pleurant de nouveau.

**Je sais mon cœur, je sais,** dis-je en la serrant de nouveau contre moi.

**Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu aussi et voir comment va Rose. **

**Ok je vais aller voir Emmett.**

**A tout à l'heure, **dit-elle en m'embrassant. **Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi mon ange.**

Alors que je la regarde s'éloigner vers le couloir menant aux chambres, le téléphone se met à sonner. Je soupire pour relâcher la pression des dernières heures puis décroche.

**Allo**

**Bonsoir mon chéri, comment va tu ?**

**Ça peut aller maman** ( même si ce n'est pas sa mère il a l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi tout comme sa soeur)

**Oh ! Jeune homme ne me ment pas, je sens bien à ta voix que quelque chose cloche. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Évidemment elle sait toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas. Son instinct de mère comme elle le dit si bien.

**Jasper, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire?!**

**Je sais maman, c'est juste que je ne veux pas vous inquiéter.**

**Mon garçon, nous sommes vos parents alors on s'inquiétera toujours pour vous.**

Vu de ce point de vue là, elle n'a pas tord. Bon allez quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

**C'est Bella...**

Comme je m'en doute, il y a un petit silence avant la réaction.

**Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée ?! Elle va bien ? Elle est blessée ? Oh qu'est ce que je vais dire à Lucas ?**

**Maman calme toi. Elle n'est pas blessée. **

**Mais c'est quoi alors ?!**

Je peux entendre l'inquiétude mais aussi la tristesse dans sa voix. Je me dépêche de lui expliquer la situation avant qu'elle rapplique avec Carlisle pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

**L'agent Dénali et son équipe sont venu à la maison et …. Bella a eu une crise d'angoisse assez importante. J'ai dû lui injecter un calmant pour qu'elle se détende et comme tu t'en doutes tout le monde est chamboulé.**

**Comment vont les autres ?** me demande-t-elle même si elle connait déjà la réponse.

**Ils gèrent tous à leur manière, les filles se reposent et … Emmett est en bas au resto.**

**Il ne faut pas que tu le laisse seul, sinon il va faire une bêtise. **

**Je sais maman, j'allais y aller quand tu as appelé.**

**Tu veux qu'on vienne ?**

**Non, il vaut mieux que Lucas ne voie pas sa mère dans cet état là.**

**Oui... tu as raison. Mais pourquoi le FBI est venu ?**

**Ils nous ont pas tout dit dans les détails. Mais je pense, qu'ils doivent avoir de nouvelles info à nous apprendre. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils reviendront quand elle ira mieux.**

**Ma pauvre chérie, elle a déjà tant souffert.**

**Je sais maman, mais cette fois-ci on est là.**

**Oui, c'est vrai. **

Je sens à son temps que cela ne change rien et je suis du même avis. Malheureusement on a pas le choix. La vie en a décidé ainsi et on doit seulement subir ce qu'elle nous donne, que cela nous plaise ou non.

**Sinon tu appelais pourquoi ?**

**Oh ! Euh, … Lucas voulait parler à sa mère avant d'aller se coucher. Il est crevé après avoir couru toute la journée dans le jardin. **

**Il est à côté de toi ? **

**Non il est devant la télé avec ton père. Je lui dirais qu'elle est en train de dormir car** **elle a beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui.**

**Merci maman. Bon je vais te laisser et aller voir Em.**

**D'accord. Prenez soin de vous et s'il y a le moindre problème, vous nous appelez.**

**Oui maman ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vous aime.**

**Nous aussi mon garçon, nous aussi.**

Je repose le téléphone et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. J'inspire un bon coup et me dirige vers la sortie pour rejoindre Emmett. Arrivé en bas, je constate qu'il n'y a aucun dégât, au moins il ne s'est pas défoulé sur le mobilier ou pire sur les bouteilles d'alcool. Cependant je déchante vite, quand je le vois avachi sur le bar avec une bouteille de whisky dans la main. Je soupire et m'approche de lui.

**Eh !**

Il relève la tête puis la rebaisse de nouveau avant de reprendre une gorgée.

**Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je sais que l'alcool n'est pas une solution alors épargne toi la leçon de moral.**

**Je n'allais rien te dire.**

**Sérieux ?! Pourtant d'habitude tu le fais.**

**Em, je suis là pour t'aider et non pour te juger.**

**M'aider ? Ah ouais et comment ?**

**En t'écoutant, c'est un bon début. **

**J'ai rien à dire.**

**Em, je sais que tu n'aime pas faire ça, mais ça fait toujours du bien de libérer ce que l'on a sur le cœur, au lieu de tout garder pour soi.** Petit silence. **Elle te ressemble bien pour ça.**

Pour le coup, il relève la tête vers moi et je peux lire de la tristesse dans son regard. Cependant il lutte pour ne pas pleurer.

**J'ai peur Jazz,** chuchote-il avant de baisser la tête.

**Peur de quoi ?**

Je connais la réponse mais je le pousse à parler, en douceur.

**Peur de ne pas réussir à la protéger encore une fois ainsi que Lucas. Peur de la voir sombrer encore plus qu'avant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'échappe de plus en plus. Elle se renferme de plus en plus sur elle-même depuis l'accident. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.**

**Ce n'était pas de ta faute à l'époque tout comme ce n'est pas de ta faute qu'elle ai attenté à sa vie.**

**Mais je suis son grand frère, c'est mon rôle de la protéger. Je lui avait promis de toujours être là pour elle après la mort de notre mère mais j'ai failli. Si j'étais allé la chercher ce soir là...**

**Emmett, il faut que tu arrête de ruminer le passé, cela ne fera que te faire souffrir. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne t'en a jamais voulu. C'est vrai qu'elle a souffert mais elle a eu Lucas. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle ne regrettera jamais car elle a reçu un présent précieux dans cette épreuve. Même si on aurait préféré que cela arrive dans** **d'autres circonstances.**

**Je sais mais cela n'enlève pas la culpabilité. Je me suis toujours senti responsable de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Je vous aime tous plus que tout et surtout ma Rose.** **Mais Bella est ma petite sœur, mon petit rayon de soleil. Elle est une partie de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger de tout. Quoi que tu puisse dire, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose comme à Lucas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.**

**Il ne lui arrivera rien Em tout comme à Lucas. On sera tous là pour les protéger et le** **FBI savent ce qu'il font. Ils la protégeront et arrêteront ces pourritures.**

**Et si …..**

**Em essaye d'avoir la foi, je sais que c'est dur mais c'est pas comme ça que tu ira mieux tout comme elle.**

**Je comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour avoir la foi quoi qu'il arrive.**

**Un truc de psy,** dis-je en rigolant à moitié.

**Ouais surement,** répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Après avoir encore parlé un peu et bu quelques verre, je réussi à le faire monter à l'appart. Nullement surpris, on découvrit les filles dans la chambre de Bella allongées de chaque côté de sa personne. Bella, comme si elle avait perçu leurs présences, s'est blottie dans les bras de ma sœur, cette dernière la serre au niveau de sa poitrine. Une vrai réaction de mère, je ne me fais aucun doute sur son futur rôle de mère. Et ma petite Alice, est blottie derrière Bella et a passé aussi un bras protecteur au niveau de sa taille. Le tableau qui s'offre à nous est magnifique mais nous rappelle aussi la tristesse de notre récent quotidien. Emmett semble ressentir la même chose que moi il les regarde un long moment avant de détourner la tête et se dirige ensuite vers le salon. On passe les heures suivantes, à regarder la télé sans parler vraiment. A vrai dire, on ne regarde pas vraiment non plus mais cela nous permet de passer le temps. Un moyen de se libérer quelque peu et essayer de ne pas penser à tout ça et surtout pas à l'après. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes que j'ai pu sortir aux autres, je n'en mène pas large. Mais je dois garder mes peurs et mes inquiétudes pour moi comme toujours. Il faut que je reste fort pour eux et surtout pour elle. Elle doit sentir qu'on est là quoi qu'il arrive et qu'on la soutiendra toujours. Il faut lui insuffler un peu d'espoir car ce dernier a depuis très longtemps déserté son être. Et les prochains jours ne feront qu'empirer tout ça.

**POV Bella**

L'obscurité de mon sommeil a très vite fait place à un autre univers, beaucoup plus clair et remplie de lumière. Un univers blanc mais ô combien silencieux et calme. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour me reposer et calmer mes peurs. Je me sens totalement apaisée ici, et cela est vraiment déroutant. Je marche pendant un moment sans savoir où je vais mais cela m'est égal. Puis petit à petit, le paysage blanc comme la neige commence à changer, des couleurs apparaissent ainsi que des formes. Des sons aussi font apparition, des chants d'oiseaux ainsi qu'un bruit d'eau qui coule. Tous ses sons me semblent familier mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler le jour ou l'endroit où j'ai pu les entendre. Je fais encore quelques pas avant d'arriver dans ce qui semble être une clairière. Je peux enfin voir tous les détails qui m'entourent, de magnifiques fleurs de toutes les couleurs m'entourent je peux même sentir la douceur de l'herbe sous mes pieds et sentir l'odeur enivrante de toutes ces fleurs. A quelques mètres, se trouve une cascade d'eau d'un bleu fascinant. Je reconnais également le chant des oiseaux, ce sont des colombes. Une d'entre elles, est posé au milieu de la clairière et elle me regarde. Je suis totalement incapable d'avancer ou de faire un geste. Je bloque totalement sur ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu-vert fascinant et envoutant. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que je connais ces yeux, mais cela ne peut être possible. Ça ne peut pas être possible. Alors que mon cerveau essaye de se persuader que je deviens totalement folle et ce même dans un rêve, l'oiseau, avance tout doucement vers moi. Je ne bouge toujours pas, j'observe simplement en attendant je ne sais quoi. Puis alors que la colombe se trouve à seulement un mètre de moi, un rayon de lumière aveuglant se pose sur l'oiseau. Je ferme les yeux sous la puissance de cette lumière et quand je les ouvre de nouveau, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Au lieu de l'oiseau qui se trouvait devant moi, se tient ma mère. Un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage et elle est habillée tout de blanc. Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être là.

**Ma chérie, **dit ma mère en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je ferme les yeux sous ce geste que j'ai rêvé tant de fois, qu'il se produise. Et alors, je ne me poses plus aucune question. Elle est là et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant ; le reste n'est que superflu. Je dois simplement profiter de sa présence. Alors je plonge littéralement dans ses bras. Ses bras se referment immédiatement sur moi et je me sens enfin revivre. Je redeviens la petite fille que j'étais avant qu'elle ne meurt. Une petite fille heureuse, chérie par l'amour de ses deux parents et de son frère.

**Maman, tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**Toi aussi mon bébé, mais j'ai toujours été là en toi. **

Je relève mon visage vers celle qui a toujours été mon héroïne, mon modèle. Elle me caresse de nouveau le visage mais cette fois-ci pour essuyer mes larmes.

**Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme et une superbe maman. J'ai toujours su que tu excellerais dans ce rôle. Tu as toujours eu cela en toi et ce depuis ton plus jeune âge. **Petit silence. **J'aurais simplement aimer que tout cela arrive dans d'autre circonstances, tu n'aurais jamais du subir tout cela. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger.**

**Maman, tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais dû écouter Emmett et ne pas rentrer toute seule,** dis-je en baissant mes yeux de nouveau rempli de larmes.

**Non ma chérie, tu n'ai en rien responsable. Malheureusement on n'y pouvait rien même si j'aurais pu t'empêcher tout ça. **

**Mais comment tu n'étais plus là ?**

**Si j'avais réussi à trouver une famille qui aurait bien voulu les adopter lui et sa sœur, il ne serait jamais tombé aussi bas dans la délinquance, il aurait arrêté la drogue et il aurait été heureux avec sa sœur. Et surtout tu n'aurais pas vécu tout ça. **

**Maman, comme tu l'as si bien dit, on n'y pouvait rien. **Petit silence.** Cela devait surement se passer ainsi. Le destin , certains diraient. **

**Le destin, je n'y est jamais vraiment cru mais les derniers évènements pourraient y laisser croire.**

**Que veux tu dire par là ?!**

**Je ne peux pas tout te dire car il faut que tu le découvre par toi même. Je ne dois pas interférer dans vos vies même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.**

**Je suis totalement perdue là.**

**Je sais que tu es totalement effrayée à cause des derniers évènements que tu as vécu et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais sache que tu n'es pas seule et que tout cela prendra un** **sens à la fin. Tu ne vas peut être pas me croire mais il n'en sortira que du bon à la fin, mais pour cela il faut que tu ouvres de nouveau ton cœur et que tu ne te renfermes plus sur toi même. Tous les gens que tu aimes seront là près de toi mais il ne faut pas que tu les repousses. Ils font ta force.**

**Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un sens caché dans tout ce que tu m'a dis.**

**Je ne voie pas du tout de quoi tu parles ma chérie,** me dit-elle en me faisant son sourire que je connais si bien.

C'est le genre de sourire qu'elle faisait à mon père quand elle lui cachait quelque chose, comme par exemple une dépense de folie pendant une journée de shopping. Mais bon même si je suis en train de rêver, je suis sûre que ma mère n'a pas perdu sa personnalité donc même si j'essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez, je n'y arriverais pas.

**Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, tu comprendras mes paroles plus vite que tu ne le croie.**

**Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter**, dis-je d'une toute petite voix même si je sais qu'elle m'a très bien entendu.

**Je sais ma puce mais tu ne peux pas rester dans le pays des songes indéfiniment et ta famille a besoin de toi tout comme tu as besoin d'eux.**

**Est ce que l'on se reverra ?**

**Dès que tu auras besoin de moi, je viendrais te voir dans tes rêves et le reste du temps je serai dans ton cœur,** me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur mon cœur.

**Je t'aime tellement, **dis-je en plongeant de nouveau dans ses bras.

**Moi aussi ma chérie et la mort ne changera jamais cela,** dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je sens que je vais bientôt me réveiller et même si j'ai encore peur d'affronter de nouveau la réalité, je sens qu'une nouvelle force a pris place en moi et cela vient de ma mère. Peu à peu, j'entends de moins en moins les bruits des oiseaux et l'eau de la cascade. Les odeurs s'estompent également et les bras de ma mère se desserrent peu à peu. L'angoisse revient un peu mais ma mère semble le sentir.

**N'aie pas peur mon ange, tout va bien se passer**, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser et de s'éloigner en arrière.

**Non ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi. **

**Je t'aime et t'aimerais pour toujours, **dit-elle avant d'être de nouveau illuminé par une lumière aveuglante.

**Maman ! Reviens! **criais-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Mais elle est redevenu cette colombe qui m'a tant fasciné et s'envole vers l'horizon. Je tombe à genoux sous le poids de ce nouvel abandon et ce malgré les mots qu'elle m'a dit. Les larmes sont de nouveau présente. Alors que je vais de nouveau crier à ma mère de revenir, j'entends des voix qui m'appellent et des bras qui me secouent, je ne veux pas me réveiller mais je n'ai pas le choix.

**Bella, Bell's réveille toi ma chérie.**

**Allez ma chérie, tu es en sécurité**.

J'ouvre alors les yeux et tombe sur le visage inquiet de Rosalie. Je ressens aussi des caresses réconfortantes dans mon dos, Alice sans aucun doute. Je suis encore sonnée par mon rêve si réaliste et éprouvant. Je reviens petit à petit à la réalité grâce aux caresses de Rosalie sur mon visage. Je peux lire toute l'inquiétude et la tristesse qu'elle ressens dans son regard. Je me rend compte une nouvelle fois, que mon état les affecte tous, eux ma famille. Tout comme je réalise qu'ils sont toujours là pour m'aider et me réconforter, quoi qu'il arrive. Ma mère a raison, ils sont ma force, sans eux je ne suis rien tout comme mon fils. Ils ne veulent que mon bonheur et s'ils s'inquiètent autant pour moi, c'est parce qu'ils m'aiment plus que tout. On a toujours été ensemble et soudés comme les doigts de la main. On a déjà tellement traversé tous ensemble, ce n'est qu'une autre épreuve en plus. Et comme toujours, on l'affrontera ensemble.**Ils** ne gagneront pas, pas si je laisse le FBI et ma famille m'aider. Je dois le faire pour Lucas, pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour ma famille. Je ne peux pas les abandonner encore une fois comme j'ai failli le faire.

**Bella, ma chérie, est ce que tu nous entends ?**

De nouveau j'étais parti encore loin dans mes pensées. Je voie bien que si je ne leur répond pas, elles vont s'inquiéter d'avantage. Cependant, je ne me sens pas encore prête à retourner tout de suite à la réalité alors je me contente de hocher la tête et plonger ma tête dans le cou de Rose. Cette dernière s'empresse de raffermir la pression de ses bras sur mon corps. Je me sens tellement bien, en fait je ressens la même sensation et le même apaisement que dans les bras de ma mère ou Esmée. C'est l'étreinte d'une véritable mère pour son enfant. Elle fera une superbe maman, ça je n'en doute pas, elle a ça en elle depuis toute petite. Quand on étaient enfant, je me rappelle qu'elle avait tendance à nous materner beaucoup Alice et moi. Tout comme elle m'a été d'une grande aide quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse et les premiers temps avec Lucas. Elle avait déjà son instinct de mère.

**Tu fera une superbe maman, ton enfant a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour mère,** lui chuchotais-je.

Je la sentis se tendre tout en raffermissant sa prise sur mon corps, ainsi qu'un bruit étouffée de larmes. Je la serre encore un peu dans mes bras avant de me décaler à contre cœur, mais je sais bien que je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ainsi même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Alors je me force à me sortir de cette bulle apaisante dans laquelle je suis depuis mon réveil et essaye de dire quelque chose.

**Je suis désolé les filles de vous avoir fait peur**, dis-je en baissant les yeux pleine de remords.

**Ce n'est rien ma belle, le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien. D'accord ?** me demande Alice en tournant mon visage vers le sien.

**Alice a raison ma chérie, on es ta famille alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On es là dans les bons moments comme dans les moins bons. **

**Je sais mais …. **

**Pas de mais Bella, **me coupe Alice.

**Je sais ce que tu vas dire cependant je tiens quand même à m'excuser pour ces dernières semaines. Je n'aurai pas du m'éloigner ainsi et me renfermer sur moi même. Quoi qu'en dise Jasper vous ne devez pas passer votre temps à vous inquiéter pour moi. Surtout toi Rose,** dis-je en la regardant, **tu devrais profiter de ta grossesse et non te faire un sang d'encre pour moi, c'est pas bon pour le bébé et je m'en voudrais...**

**Stop !** dit Rose en élevant la voix et en posant ses mains sur mon visage pour me calmer.

C'est là que je me rend compte que j'avais commencé à avoir une nouvelle crise d'angoisse.

**Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ou pour le bébé, il va très bien. J'aime déjà mon enfant plus** **que tout, mais je t'aime également. Tu es ma petite sœur et ce même si on a pas de lien du sang. Et en tant que telle, je me dois d'être là pour toi tout comme tu l'as toujours été pour nous tous. Alors arrête avec tes excuses et surtout arrête de stresser, tu as déjà trop de choses en tête en ce moment alors ne t'en rajoutes pas d'autres.**

**Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement Bells, **dit Alice en souriant quelque peu.

**Ça je m'en suis bien rendu compte ma petite sangsue**, lui répondis-je en rigolant à moitié.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, mine outrée, avant d'attraper un coussin et de me le balancer en pleine figure. Mais vu que je m'y attendais, je pu l'esquiver juste à temps ce qui fit que c'est Rose qui se le prit en pleine tête. Et c'est parti pour une bonne bataille de polochon comme au bon vieux temps. Et tout ça à cause de ce surnom que je n'ai pas ressorti depuis notre adolescence. Mais ca fait tellement du bien de pouvoir enfin lâcher prise et redevenir un peu des gamines. Je me lève du lit au moment où Alice veut se jeter sur moi et commence à la frapper avec mon coussin. Sa tête est à mourir de rire, les cheveux dans tous les sens, le souffle cour et ses yeux qui me lancent des éclairs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'écrouler au sol morte de rire vite suivi par Rose. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvre sur mon frère et Jazz.

**Qu'est ce qu'il ….. **commence mon frère avant de se stopper dans sa phrase.

Il nous regarde chacune notre tour avant de s'arrêter sur Alice, puis d'exploser de rire, vite suivi par Jazz même si ce dernier essaye de se contenir.

**C'est ça foutez vous de ma gueule. Et bien vous me le paierez tous et en particulier toi chéri,** dit-elle en se relevant et en pointant son doigt vers son cher et tendre.

Pour le coup, Jasper ne rigole plus du tout et semble avoir perdu quelques couleurs. C'est vrai que les vengeances d'Alice peuvent être fatale, et j'en connais quelque chose. Jasper se dirige alors précipitamment vers sa belle et l'aide à se relever.

**Mais ma puce tu sais bien que tu es magnifique et ce avec n'importe quelle coiffure ou tenue.**

**On voit qui porte la culotte dans votre couple,** ne peut s'empêcher de dire mon idiot de frère en rigolant.

**Ça te va bien de dire ça, t'es pas mieux avec Rose, **lui répond Alice.

**Tu racontes n'importe quoi petit lutin. Je suis un homme, un vrai moi,** dit-il en bombant le torse.

Ah des fois je me demande si on est bien de la même famille. Évidemment personne n'est dupe et encore plus quand on voit la tête de Rose qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense.

**C'est ça Emmett, on va te croire. Alors c'est pas toi qui t'es précipité en ville à 3h du mat pour chercher du poisson frit et de la gelée de groseille pour Rose la nuit dernière, **lui demande Jazz en rigolant.

**Si mais ça n'a rien à voir. **

**Sauf que t'avais pas vraiment le choix sinon tu aurais été privé de sexe pendant 1 mois.**

**Tu parles, elle ne pourrait pas se passer de mon corps bien longtemps.**

**Tu crois vraiment ça chéri. Ok on tient le pari.**

Tout à fait la réaction que j'attendais de Rose et celle d'Emmett ne se fait pas prier.

**Bébé t'es pas sérieuse.**

**Oh mais si très, on verra qui de nous deux cédera le premier. Si tu cède avant moi, tu devras faire tout ce que je te demande ainsi qu'Alice et Bella pendant 1 mois.**

**Et si je gagne ? **lui demande-t-il.

**Tu pourras enquiquiner Alice et ta sœur pendant 1 mois.**

**Rose ! **nous écriâmes Alice et moi en même temps.

**Vous inquiétez pas les filles, il a perdu d'avance.**

**Ouais bah t'as intérêt parce que sinon je te le ferais regretter, **lui répond Alice en lui faisant les gros yeux.

**Bon trêve de plaisanterie mais moi j'ai faim.**

**Encore mais on a mangé y a un peu plus de 3h.**

**Les hormones mon chéri, les hormones,** lui répond Rose en souriant et en sautillant vers la cuisine.

**Je ferais mieux d'aller l'aider sinon elle va nous foutre le feu dans la cuisine**

**Je t'ai entendu Bells.**

Réponse qui provoque nos rires. Je sors donc de ma chambre pour rejoindre ma petite belle sœur et l'aider à se confectionner un repas sain. Ce petit aparté a permis de détendre l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qu'il y aurait pu avoir après les derniers évènements. Cependant je sais que ce ne sera que de courte durée, il faudra que j'affronte tôt ou tard la venue des agents du FBI et de tout ce que leur présence entrainera dans ma vie et celle de mes proches. Mais pour l'instant, j'essaye de profiter au maximum de l'ambiance bonne enfant avec ma famille même s'il manque mon petit prince pour être parfaitement bien ainsi que la présence de mon meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il est revenu, j'ai encore plus de mal à être loin de lui. Peut être que cela vient du fait, qu'il soit au courant de tout sur mon passé et qu'il m'est sauvé la vie ou bien parce que son retour m'a fait me souvenir des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui et que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi depuis des années. Force est de constater qu'il me manque plus qu'il ne le devrait et malgré que ce sentiment me trouble quelque peu, je ne ressens aucune peur. Au contraire, cela me donne d'avantage de force pour affronter les prochaines semaines qui je le sais seront éprouvante et dure émotionnellement. Et comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être revenu à l'adolescence, mais ça fait tellement de bien.

**POV Edward**

Le retour à Seattle se fit le lundi suivant l'accident. Les médecins avaient voulu la garder plus longtemps mais têtue comme elle est, elle est arrivé à les convaincre de la laisser sortir. Réaction qui bien sûre, n'a pas plu à son père ni à Emmett. Mais je réussis à les persuader en leur disant que s'il arrivait quelque chose elle aurait deux médecins à sa disposition.

La semaine défila à une vitesse folle, entre le boulot et les soirées au resto ou chez Emmett. Une semaine pendant laquelle je m'obstinais à interroger Jasper sur l'identité de cette femme que Bella avait mentionné dans son rêve mais comme je m'y attendais, il ne me répondis rien. Cela fait donc une semaine que je me tritures la tête et j'avance toujours pas. Faut vraiment que j'arrête tout ça sinon je vais finir par faire une boulette au boulot, il manquerait plus que ça.

Je tente donc de me concentrer sur le dossier que j'ai entre les mains, une jeune fille de 20 ans atteinte d'une tumeur cérébrale et en particulier un médulloblastome. Un cas assez délicat et qui me demande donc toute ma concentration. Malheureusement cette jeune fille ressemble de trop près à l'objet de mes pensées, ce qui ne va pas m'aider à me défaire de mes interrogations. L'opération est prévu pour dans deux jours, évidemment j'assisterais le Docteur Turner mais ce dernier veut voir de quoi je suis capable alors il m'a demandé d'étudier en détail le dossier afin d'envisager la meilleure manière pour l'ablation de la tumeur. On peut dire que ça va me changer du genre d'opération que j'ai pu faire sur le front que ce soit dans le type d'opération mais aussi au niveau de l'équipement mis à notre disposition. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me familiarisé avec tout ça mais comme on dit le temps fera les choses.

Je lève les yeux quelques minutes du dossier pour voir la pendule et me rend compte que ça fait au moins 3h que je planche la dessus. Et bien on dirait que Bella n'est pas la seule à perdre toute notion de temps quand elle plonge dans ses pensées. Et voilà que je continu à penser à elle, mon cas est vraiment désespéré. Vu que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, mieux vaut que je fasses une pause café et clope. Au moins ça me permettra peut être de décompresser un peu et me libérer l'esprit. Je sors donc de la salle de repos et me dirige vers le fumoir prévu à notre étage non sans avoir acheté un café à la machine. Dès la première taf, je sens le calme m'envahir. C'est peut être pas la meilleure manière de décompresser et encore moins quand on est médecin mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en décrocher. Et surtout pas au front, c'était un des meilleurs moyens pour ressentir un peu de plaisir dans toute cette merde et misère.

Je reste plus longtemps que prévu dehors, j'en profite un peu, vu qu'il fait assez bon en cette période de l'année. Je sens les bienfait de la cigarette se propager dans mon corps, et ainsi me relaxer totalement. Alors que je me perds de nouveau dans mes pensées, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je soupire tout en sortant cet engin de malheur de ma poche, mais je change vite d'avis en voyant le nom du correspondant.

**« Salut, ça te dis un petit pique nique au parc demain, je pense que ça nous fera tous du bien. Si oui rendez vous au bar à 12h tapante. Ta sœur qui t'aime. »**

Même si j'avais prévu de dormir en rentrant de ma garde, je ne pouvais louper une occasion de passer du temps avec ma famille et surtout avec Bella, me souffla ma conscience. Après cette bonne nouvelle de ma sœur qui promet de passer une merveilleuse journée tous ensemble, je retourne à l'intérieur avec l'envie pressante d'être à la fin de ma garde pour filer chez Emmett. Vu que je n'aurais pas le temps de dormir, rien ne me sert de rentrer chez moi.

Quand arrive l'heure de ma libération, je me précipite aux vestiaires afin de prendre une bonne douche, puis je m'habille rapidement. On dirait un adolescent qui va à son premier rendez vous, totalement pathétique mais ô combien excitant. Après avoir dit au revoir à tous le monde, je pars rejoindre ma voiture sur le parking. Une fois, installer derrière le volant, je souffle un bon coup afin de me calmer. Il ne faudrait pas que l'effraie, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Cependant, je sais que quand je suis près d'elle, je ne suis plus vraiment le même. Tout en elle m'attire, mais si je souhaite pouvoir un jour me rapprocher d'elle, il va falloir que je sois patient surtout qu'en ce moment, avoir une relation est le dernier de ses soucis. Et dire qu'il y a peu, j'étais pareil. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil d'une relation amoureuse avec elle et encore plus après la mort d'Ashley mais depuis mon retour mes anciens sentiments sont réapparus et se sont même décuplés et ce encore plus depuis sa tentative de suicide. Rien que de penser au fait, qu'elle aurait pu mourir, me donne envie de vomir. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, sinon je vais pourrir cette journée. C'est sur cette résolution que je me gare devant le bar et me dirige ensuite vers leur appart. Je souffle un dernier coup avant d'ouvrir la porte grâce au trousseau qu'Em m'a filé.

**POV Bella **

Comme d'hab, je me réveille avant tous le monde mais pour une fois, cela n'a rien avoir avec mes cauchemars. Non au contraire, mon réveil matinal vient plutôt d'un beau rêve, ou devrais-je dire magnifique mais ô combien troublant et étrange pour ma personne. Je veux bien que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour Edward et le fait que cela ne me fasse plus peur, mais au point de rêver de lui et moi dans une position des plus érotiques, ça c'est une autre histoire. Cela a donc entrainé un réveil en sueur et donc obligation de prendre une douche froide. Je ne me reconnais plus, mais cela me fait un bien fou quand même. Après avoir quelque peu calmer mes ardeurs, je pars préparer le pti déj pour tous le monde et faire les salades pour ce midi. Heureusement qu'Esmée a prévu de ramener quelques victuailles également et ce même après avoir été prévenu aussi tard. Mais le fait de savoir qu'on aller passer tous un moment en famille et au grand air, lui a tout de suite plu tout comme Carlisle et mon ptit ange. Rien que de penser à lui, je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie et de bonheur et cela n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il me tarde de le retrouver, c'est fou comme je suis accro à lui.

Alors que je suis plonger dans mes pensées sur mon pti ange et la journée d'aujourd'hui, je sens une présence derrière moi ainsi qu'un parfum que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

**Bonjour toi**, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

**Salut,** dis-je en rougissant quelque peu.

**Tu sembles bien joyeuse, **me dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche.

**C'est vrai, pour une fois j'ai très bien dormi et puis je suis excitée à l'idée de passer une journée tous ensemble.**

**Je suis content que tu ailles mieux et moi aussi je suis excité, **dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien et en m'offrant son sourire qui me chamboule tant.

Comme prévu les rougeurs reviennent, on peut dire que j'y suis habituée depuis le temps. Afin de cacher ma gène je me remet à ma tache qui est la confection du gâteau au chocolat préféré de mon fils. Alors que je suis en train de faire fondre le chocolat, je sens Edward se placer à mes côtés. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'arrêter, il plonge son doigt dans la casserole avant de le lécher en poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Je déglutis face à ce geste plus qu'érotique et ne peut m'empêcher de fixer sa bouche. Il me rend complètement dingue, je suis totalement à sa merci. Et le pire, c'est que je suis sûre qu'il se rend compte de son effet sur moi et son ptit sourire narquois me le prouve. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu changer cette semaine pour qu'il soit aussi entreprenant. Peut être le fait que j'ai failli mourir. Une part de moi n'a qu'une envie, se jeter sur sa bouche et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je suis bien trop timide et coincée pour faire ça, surtout que je n'ai aucune expérience.

**J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quelles pensées traversent ta tête en ce moment !**

**Je suis bien contente que tu ne le puisses pas,** dis-je sans réfléchir au sens de mes paroles.

**Hummm, ça veut dire que tu penses à des choses qui pourrait me plaire, **dit-il en rigolant.

**Qu'est ce qu'ils nous arrivent ?** ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Pour le coup, il reprend vite son sérieux et me fixe d'un regard des plus déstabilisant. Puis il remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, un geste qui m'envoie dans tout le corps.

**J'ai eu tellement peur ce jour là. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à te remonter à la surface, puis quand je t'ai vu si pale et sans vie, j'ai cru que mon cœur aller s'arrêter. Je me suis acharné sur ton cœur, presque sans vie, pour te ramener à nous. Mille et un scénarios m'ont traversé l'esprit je savais que si je n'arrivais pas à te ramener, je ne pourrais m'en remettre. Mais quand tu as enfin respiré, mon cœur s'est remis à battre aussi. Pour la première fois de ma vie depuis 5 ans, je me suis senti enfin heureux et tout ça grâce toi. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer ou t'éloigner de moi, mais je ne veux peux plus perdre l'occasion de te dire ce que je ressens. La vie est trop courte et j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. Je comprendrais si tu me repousse ou me demande de garder mes distances mais je prends quand même le risque.**

Je suis en larmes depuis le début de son récit, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me parle de tout ça. Mon cœur s'accélère, appréhendant ses prochaines paroles même si mon subconscient me souffle déjà ce qu'il va me dévoiler. Il place sa main sur ma joue et je ne peux m'empêcher d'approfondir le mouvement, geste qui semble lui donner le courage de continuer.

**Je t'aime Bella ou devrais-je dire je t'ai toujours aimé. Ces mots ne pourront jamais retranscrire tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Depuis le début tu as eu une place spéciale dans mon cœur, tu étais comme une petite sœur, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie mais très vite tu m'es devenu essentiel. Rien ne comptait plus que ton bonheur et ça je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où tu as perdu ta mère. Je me suis juré ce jour-là de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse et que tu ne vives plus autant de souffrance.** **Malheureusement la vie s'est de nouveau acharné sur nous, et j'ai pris la fuite. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, **dit-il en baissant la tête et en serrant le poing.

**Edward... **dis-je en remontant son visage vers le mien.** Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ce jour-là. Tu avais besoin de partir et ça je l'ai compris très vite. Rien ne dit que si tu avais été là il ne me serait rien arrivé. Arrête de te fustiger, je t'en pris.** Petite pause. **Depuis 5 ans, je me suis repliée sur moi-même et me suis concentrée seulement sur mon fils et les études. Mais depuis que tu es revenu, je me sens plus sereine, et ce malgré cette dernière semaine qui vient de s'écouler. Une part de moi à** p**eur de lâcher prise, mais je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal et qu'à tes côtés je suis prête à tout affronter. Ça a toujours été ainsi, tu as toujours été mon moteur et aujourd'hui encore. Alors je me lance, quelque soit les conséquences. Je t'aime aussi Edward.**

Et voilà je l'ai fait, ces deux mots que j'ai rêvé de lui dire depuis des années sont enfin sorti de ma bouche. Je sens comme un poids s'enlever de mon cœur quand je vois ses yeux s'illuminer et son sourire qui me fais fondre. Tout en douceur, il approche son visage du mien, tout en gardant le contact visuel. Arriver à quelques millimètre de mes lèvres, il s'arrête semblant attendre mon accord. Pour lui prouver que j'en ai autant envie que lui, je comble l'écart entre nous et l'embrasse enfin. Au début le baiser est timide mais très vite, la passion prend place et là se produit l'explosion de bonheur. J'ai toujours imaginé ce moment quand j'étais jeune, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je pouvais penser. La passion et l'amour s'écoulent dans mes veines et enlèvent toute la retenu que l'on pouvait avoir. La preuve, je n'hésite pas à plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux que j'aime tant, tandis qu'il plaque mon corps contre le sien. On est seul au monde, aucun bruit à part nos gémissements se font entendre. J'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, je suis enfin heureuse et apaisé. Je me sens enfin femme. L'avenir nous réservera surement encore des preuves mais avec ma famille, mon fils et maintenant Edward à mes côtés, je suis prêtre à tout affronter.

**Et voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre, et on peut dire que j'ai eu du mal. J'espère que cela en vaut le coup et que vous avez aimé. J'attends donc vos coms avec impatience. J'espère que je ne mettrais pas encore un an pour publier le prochain chapitre. Il faut que je m'y remettre sérieusement même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Merci à celles qui continueront de me suivre malgré mes posts plus qu'irréguliers.**

**A bientôt et bonne continuation à vous !**

**Gros bisous**


End file.
